Friends With Benefits
by AsiaProductions23
Summary: ON-HIATUS! They started out as acquaintances, then friends, then best friends, and then teammates. But how long do just friends last before they turn into friends with benefits? Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon. Rated M for language and sexual intercourse.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

So this is my first fanfic, like that's told in chronological order. This has been on my mind for a long time and I've never known how to actually start it. Also, it's M for a reason... later... *Excessive Blushing* Yea... But here's the little prologue that jump starts everything. Review and Enjoy please! =)

* * *

Richard John Grayson also goes by the name of Nightwing. He was a fairly privileged young man, who had a stable job at Wayne Enterprises while studying at Gotham University in Criminal Justice. He had a decently sized apartment for one 19 year old man living in Bludhaven.

Oh, and we must remember that Grayson is gorgeous. He was tall and stood at 5'11, and very muscular, but lean body. He had a full head of shiny black hair and crystal sky blue eyes. He was probably the perfect man a girl could get.

So Dick had his girls, naturally. He had one-night and two-night stands, and actually maintained some decent relationships, like with Zatanna Zatara and Raquel Ervin. His life didn't hold many constants except for one girl.

Barbara Gordon.

Barbara Gordon also went by another name, Batgirl. She was the daughter of Gotham's Commissioner, James Gordon. She studied at Gotham University, majoring in Psychology, and maintained a job at the college library. She lived in one of the dorms at GU.

She was also quite beautiful. She had long dark red hair with navy blue eyes. She stood at 5'7 with a very lean and strong body. A lot of guys liked to try and get with her, but her standards were somewhat high.

They started out as best friends, and met only at the age of nine. They became Dick and Babs, nothing more or less. They grew up together in Gotham, fought crime together, and fought on the same team. They were nearly inseparable almost.

They considered each other the only platonic friendship they had excluding those who were already in relationships (like M'gann and La'gaan, Wally and Artemis, and Conner did date M'gann.)

But how long do friendships last until they turn into something more... like Friends With Benefits?


	2. Useful Friends

**Chapter 1**

Hi you guys. I don't know how long this story will be, but I really have been thinking about it for a while. Please Review- It means a lot to me =)

* * *

_Gotham, September 20th, 2006. 08:14._

Dick Grayson walked through the halls of Gotham Private Primary Academy. He held his book bag slung over one shoulder, and kept the other bag walking through hallway. He groaned as he passed by the other fifth graders to their first period classes. He had never been to school, and he really didn't want to start now.

"We got some fresh meat!" One kid shouted who was significantly taller and wider than Dick. Two of his friends, similar in body shape, approached Dick and began herding him towards one of the lockers.

_Don't kick his butt. Bruce said not to. If I do, I will get in trouble and that means no patrol. No patrol means absolutely no fun. And then what the heck am I going to do in that mansion alone?_

"What's your name, kid?"

"Richard Grayson," Dick revealed as he looked up at the two other kids appraisingly.

"Richard," one of the boys said as he raised his eyebrows. "Fancy!" He said sarcastically. "How about Fancy Richard gives us his fancy lunch money."

Dick rolled his eyes and began to walk away. _This does not happen in real life, _he laughed to himself.

"Hey!" One of the boys shouted and pulled him back. He was about to punch him in the nose, but Dick quickly got out of the way, not because he moved, but because someone pulled him out of the way.

Dick looked to his side and saw a fairly pretty girl with bright red hair and dark navy blue eyes frowning at the three guys. "Dylan," the girl frowned at them. "Stop being mean."

"Awe, Come on Barbara," Dylan pouted. "We were only saying hi."

_Barbara _crossed her arms and frowned, "I know you aren't that stupid, Dylan. A wave hello is like a high-five or something like that. You were about to punch him in the nose."

"Well, when you put it like that…" Dylan and his friends frown angrily.

"Now, don't make me tell my dad," Barbara frowned as she turned Dick around. "You know your parents won't be happy about that."

Dylan and his friends groaned and walked back away.

Barbara smiled at Dick and then said, "Don't mind Dylan. He's not as bad as he seems; he's just a bit rude."

"_A bit?" _Dick repeated with a smirk.

Barbara laughed. She then turned to face him directly, "Barbara Gordon," as she put a hand out.

"Dick Grayson," Dick said as he put out his hand. He then looked at Barbara questioningly. "You're the commissioner's daughter, right?"

Barbara nodded and then looked at him with the same questioning smile. "You're living with Bruce Wayne, right?"

Dick nodded and jumped a little when he heard the bell ring for class. Barbara looked over to her friends who were motioning for her to come to class. She then patted Dick on the shoulder and began skipping backwards, "See you later, Dick. Why don't you eat with me and my friends during lunch?"

Dick didn't know what to do other than nod. Barbara put a thumbs up and waved to him. He didn't realize that he had made his best friend for life.

* * *

_Gotham City, February 20th, 2016. 13:02_

Dick walked out of the Humanities Building of Gotham University and onto the inner campus within the mesmerizing and very cold city of Gotham. He wrapped his scarf around his neck tighter and stuffed his hands into his North Face. He looked down at his watch and groaned. He thought that he should probably get back to his apartment and do some work on the Light or write his Law 101 class.

Ugh, he needed some sleep too. Alpha got home 01:30, and then they had to interview all of the kidnapped kids and then sedate them to forget everything. He didn't get home until four in the morning and he had a fucking nine o'clock class.

And let's not forget that he didn't have any form of sex in five days. Five days was equal to 120 hours, which equals 7200 minutes, which then equals 432000 seconds.

432,000 is a big fucking number-

"Oh my gosh!"

Dick turned felt someone bump into his body, and of course, Dick didn't fall because he was Nightwing for god's sake. He looked down to the floor and saw a blond girl, sitting on her butt, and leaning on her forearms.

Maybe he would have some form of sex in an hour, changing 432,000 to 435,600 seconds.

"Shit," Dick muttered apologetically as he bent down and began picking up her books. "That was my bad."

"Oh no," The girl squealed as she picked up the rest of her books alongside Dick. She was wearing a large black parka with a pair of jeans and pink beanie on top of her head. She had long platinum blond hair, dark brown eyes, and very pale skin. She wasn't exceptionally gorgeous, but she was quite cute nonetheless. "I wasn't really paying attention."

The girl slid most of her books into her book bag, while Dick stood up and passed her the rest.

Dick looked at his possibilities quickly. He had three hours before he had to be at the Cave, and well, that meant at least a half-hour before they would get back to his place unless she really is one of those girls who needs to go on a date- But UGH HE NEEDED SEX!

"I'm Dick Grayson by the way," Dick said charmingly as he put a hand out.

"Tammy Cross," _Tammy _replied as she shook his hand gently. Soft hands.

"What year are you?" Dick asked, laying on the charm thickly, in a low and seductive voice. "I don't think I've ever seen you around here before."

"I'm a freshman Art major," Tammy revealed, a distinct red blush seeped across the skin of her pale face.

Dick smiled, "I find that impressive. I can only draw stick figures."

Tammy giggled lightly into her hand. "That's silly and probably not true."

Dick shrugged with a dazzling smile and said, "You say that now without seeing my drawings." Tammy let out another small giggle. It was working: the good ol' Grayson charm. Dick then moved in a single step closer and said, "Maybe I-"

Maybe five yards away from Tammy's back stood Barbara Gordon. She looked kind of pretty to be honest. She was wearing a black leather jacket and a pair of leggings and a pair of brown lace up combat boots. But most notably she was crossing her fingers in a big X; her head shook no ferverntly, and her eyes blue eyes were wide with horror. She actually looked quite terrified.

Dick gulped and looked down at hopeful and wide-eyed Tammy. "Maybe I'll see you are campus," He smiled as he mentally prepared to beat up his best female friend. "It was nice meeting you, Tammy."

"Likewise, Dick," Tammy smiled, extremely giddy.

Dick walked over to Barbara who was now looking innocently away in the other direction. When he was close enough to her- so that she could only hear- he frowned and gritted through his teeth, "Holy Cockblock, Batgirl!"

Barbara pursed her lips together. "I just saved your life, Boy Player," she said in an informative tone. She crossed her legs and just stood there with a smirk.

"Two weeks, Barbara," He groaned to her. "I haven't had sex in two fucking weeks-"

"Awe," Barbara pouted sarcastically. She patted his cheek, "Poor Baby."

"It's not funny, Babs," Dick frowned. "When was the last time you gotten it in or anything remotely close to that?"

Barbara shrugged, "A week or so."

"So you haven't felt the two week pain from lack of sex," Dick said as he stuffed his hands into his parka.

Barbara scoffed with a smirk as she simply shook her head at her best friend.

"Oh… So why did you save my life?" Dick asked, getting back on topic, but still frustrated.

"That girl," Barbara said as she nodded her heads towards Tammy Cross; Dick didn't turn around to look at her. "Babe, she draws pictures of you."

He didn't know what he choked on, he really didn't- air? Saliva? Who knows? He furrowed his eyebrows and began to twitch his nose. "Pardon? She does what now?"

Barbara nodded simply, not knowing whether to laugh or console Dick. "Yeah, according to her roommate's cousin, Layla Thompson who is in my Precognitive Psych Class told me. She told me to warn you. She also said that she makes stories about you two getting married and some shit like that with kids by the age of 22. In psych and the rest of the world, we call that obsession, which isn't cute."

"I'm aware," Dick grimaced. He loved women, all types practically. Except the clingy ones.

Barbara's small giggle that was muffled by her hand over her mouth now turned into a full on roar.

"What are you laughing about?" Dick asked sharply.

Barbara removed her palm from her mouth. She tried not to laugh too loudly and said, "She's still staring at you."

Dick didn't turn his head, but he knew that Tammy was. He saw her reflection vaguely in Barbara's jacket button. Yes, Tammy Cross was staring at him.

Dick had to make it clear that he wasn't interested in Tammy- dating and especially not marriage at 19 with kids at 22. That was just a no.

"Can I borrow you for five minutes?" Dick asked in his pleading voice with big puppy dog eyes.

"Why?" Barbara asked skeptically.

"Be my girlfriend for five minutes," Dick smiled charmingly, in an attempt to coax his own best friend.

Barbara let out a snort. "You're adorable," Barbara scoffed as she began to walk away and towards their next class.

Dick groaned in frustration as he turned back to see Tammy who had a growing smile on her face, realizing she had another chance at Dick Grayson.

Impulsively Dick grabbed Barbara's arm and pulled her into a kiss. He took Barbara's face and harshly pressed his lips against Barbara's.

Barbara pulled back immediately and groaned in pain. "Dammit Dick, that was my bad arm!" She hissed as she grabbed her right arm, rubbing her bicep softly.

"Bad arm?" Dick asked, actually quite concerned with his friend.

"When you get dragged by Mammoth, what makes you think that it is comfortable?" Barbara asked sarcastically as she began rolling her shoulder to get the kinks out. "And then fly a plane.

Dick smiled at her, "Batgirl problems?"

Barbara nodded with a smirk. "Also, if you're going to kiss me, even if it's fake," Barbara murmured as she raised an eyebrow. "Do it right, Grayson."

Barbara laughed as he pulled Barbara by her waist closer to him. He first kissed her bicep that he re-damaged. Barbara let out a small scoff before Dick wrapped his arms completely around her waist and leaned in. He softly pressed his lips against hers.

Barbara kept her hands gently on Dick jacket-covered chest. They had kissed once before during their time at Gotham Academy. It was when they were Danny and Sandy in Grease. They were good at making-out for looks.

She let out a tiny gasp when Dick licked her lips softly with his tongue. Before it got any further, Barbara pulled back back- almost immediately regretting it- and smirked, "Don't get carried away, Boy Wonder."

Dick smiled as he took Barbara's hand and her bag, and began walking off towards their next class, which in reality they did actually share, French 301.

Barbara saw that Tammy was now, standing their astonished as she walked away with Dick.

After they were out of sight, Barbara let go of Dick's hand and frowned, "You owe me, Dick."

"Half of the girls in Gotham City would kill to kiss me," Dick smirked as he cocked his head to the side. "You should be honored."

"Conceited much?" Barbara asked with a smirk.

Dick shrugged. "I see it as Chalant."

Barbara rolled her eyes; she hated when he did that. "Grayson, it's a good thing you're my best friend," She then smiled.


	3. Fighting

**Chapter 2**

So, Cartoon Network really blew mine today; this two-week hiatus bullshit -_- (not feeling the aster). But ok, here is chapter 2 of ze story. Please review and enjoy!

* * *

_Mount Justice, February 20th. 16:23_

"Come on, Conner," Barbara smirked as she cracked her neck, and threw her arms back in an attempt to warm herself up. "Show me what you got."

Barbara was currently wearing a white sports bra with black sweat pants. Her knuckles were taped tightly with white duct tape. Her voluminous red hair was tied into a high ponytail.

Dick watched as Barbara moved swiftly, prepping her body to beat up one of the strongest beings on earth. For a girl, she was extremely muscular, probably the most on the team- her and Artemis were neck and neck. She had a slender body with strong lines that represented her abs.

Even though Dick was Barbara's best friend that didn't prevent him from noticing that Barbara really did grow up nicely. She never had an awkward stage like most kids. When he first met her at nine, she was cute and adorable- that lasted until the summer between Junior and Senior year. All of a sudden, she became… for lack of a better word, fucking hot. She grew into her body. Her hips widened, her waist indented perfectly, and her chest… grew significantly. What Dick would do to run his hands over her stomach and over her-

"You asked for it, BG," Conner warned. He ran at her full force with a punch to the gut in mind. Barbara scoffed as she jumped and averted the full strength hit. She got behind Conner and managed to kick him in the back. But before Barbara could retract her leg, Conner grabbed it and flipped Barbara onto her back.

"Shit," Barbara groaned as she arched her back and rubbed the arch in her back. Her eyes were closed tightly. She also landed badly. On her bad arm.

"_Batgirl fail," _the Computer said shortly.

"Batman isn't going to be too happy about that," Conner teased with a smirk as he leaned over her.

Ever since Conner's and M'gann's break-up, Barbara became Conner's personal punching bag and sparing partner. She was the only one willing to take the punches. Everyone else knew better to consistently fight a Kryptonian. That was just asking for suicide… or multiple injuries.

Dick looked over from his seat to make sure that Barbara was getting up. But before he could say her name, Barbara opened her eyes and gave a very Barbara Gordon smirk, "Manuever Four."

Before Conner had time to react properly, Barbara threw her leg up and kicked him in the chin. She then allowed herself to get up and run back to finish up maneuver four. She ran and jumped high enough to wrap her legs around Conner's neck. She leaned back, showing off her flexible back, making Conner fall back too. But before she fell, she used the momentum of the lean back to press her hands (despite being upside down) against the floor and flip back- with Conner's neck still between her legs- almost like a back hand spring. In the end Conner landed, face down, as Barbara landed in a panther-like crouch. "Never leave your enemy half-baked, Conner."

Dick smiled; he had told her that one when she had first became Batgirl. He made her promise because if she did, it'll be her own death.

_And_ she was breaking the rule right now as she walked away, cracking her back.

Dick looked over to Conner who was groaning as he stood up. He gave him the signal for maneuver seven, and Conner simply smirked in response. Quietly and swiftly, Dick ran to Conner. Conner lifted Dick; he was sprung towards Barbara.

Barbara turned back, but before she could react, and Dick managed to pin her. He had her hands pinned down above her head by one of his, the other was pressing his forearm against her throat fairly lightly.

"Never leave your enemy half-baked," Dick teased.

"That was fucking mean," Barbara groaned. "Conner! You and I are going to have a fucking discussion after this, which includes me kicking your ass."

Conner let out a tiny scoff and murmured, "Sure."

Dick laughed as he heard Conner leave for the kitchen or somewhere like that. He kept her there and Barbara just simply lay there. "Hi," Dick smiled.

Barbara rolled her eyes and made it obvious that she was looking at the situation they were in right now. "Really?" She asked rhetorically.

Dick shrugged as he moved the arm that was pressing against her neck to Barbara's wrists. "I guess I never properly thanked you for saving my life from that girl or pretending to be my girlfriend. So, thank you, BG."

Barbara raised an eyebrow and pressed her lips together. "You're welcome," She replied. She then tried to sit up, but Dick actually liked seeing Barbara writhe under him for a moment. It was a rare moment, so he was going to relish it.

"So you aren't going to let me up are you?" Barbara asked shortly. "Are you enjoying yourself, being on top of me?" She let a small smirk form on her lips.

"Yup," Dick smirked. "The Badass Batgirl is finally… helpless." He got complete satisfaction out of watching lying underneath him. Not in a dominating way, but just knowing that this would be completely more satisfying if they had absolutely no clothes on.

"Helpless?" Barbara repeated in disbelief with wide eyes. She then let out a small scoff and whispered, "Baby, you wish."

She then curled up a little, and Dick really didn't know how she did it, but Barbara wrapped on her right leg across his chest and the left behind his back. She squeezed his body and Dick let out a tiny grunt as Barbara slammed his back onto the floor. She got up and smiled in his face, "I like to be on top anyways."

Dick sat up and began to rub the back of his neck. "Is that so?" Dick smirked. "We would probably have to compromise if we were sleeping together."

Barbara smiled as she took a sip of water. "Never found a guy who actually minded being on bottom. Interesting."

"Never found a girl who minded being on bottom," Dick countered with a shrug.

Garfield let out strangled cough as he walked past the training room. "Poor Tim," he murmured.

"What does that mean?" Barbara shouted as she crossed her arms.

"He has to hear you two talk about sex even after you leave the cave," Garfield murmured. He let out a distinct shiver and gagged dramatically. "Noted- not going to Gotham when you two are there together."

"BEAST BOY!" M'gann shouted from the common room.

Garfield rolled his eyes and shouted, "Sorry, Sis." He turned into a little fly and flew away quickly. M'gann was close on his tail.

"Sorry," M'gann murmured to Barbara and Dick. "He's so nosy all the time. Just ignore him." She flew to follow Garfield as Barbara and Dick just watched the two siblings fly after each other.

Barbara sat next to Dick and turned to him. She whispered in his ear in Russian, "Are you going to the Pageant-Date Auction tomorrow night at GU?"

Dick turned to her and replied in Vietnamese, "No. You are?"

Barbara nodded. "You know I am friends with Lena. She asked me to go," she whispered in German.

Dick rolled his eyes. "I guess it is my night off," Dick shrugged and replied in French.

They often mixed languages when they needed to speak privately about Gotham or personal affairs. This would confuse Conner and Artemis- the two more fluent members of the team couldn't even keep up with them.

Barbara checked her watch, which read 16:45, and patted Dick's shoulder. "I gotta go," Barbara said in English. "You should go; a lot of girls without clothes. I think you'd like that wouldn't you?"

Dick laughed as Barbara put on her shirt and let her hair down. "See you tomorrow," She said as she headed towards the Zeta tubes.

"Why are you going?" Dick asked curiously.

"It's a favor to Lena," Barbara shrugged as she zeta-ed back to Gotham.

Dick thought about it. Maybe he'd get laid tomorrow night by some girl.


	4. A Promise

**Chapter 3**

So I wrote this on my other story, but I'm dealing with a lot of stress. It will probably be like this for the next two months, so I need you guys to just go along with me. Please review, it means a lot to me especially when I'm close to breaking down (college shit -_-). Also my lovely followers, you guys are awesome 3

* * *

_Gotham, February 21st, 18:04_

Dick Grayson walked into the Warehouse at the docks by Gotham. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans with a white v-neck and a black blazer. He locked his Black Camaro 2015 without looking back.

Every year the kids who were apart of Gotham University held a pagent-date auction. The Charity/Internship Organization would use its female members to walk down a runway in lingerie, and at the end of the night, guys from the whole school would bid on different girls. By the end of the night, hundreds- sometimes thousands- of dollars would go to different organizations in Gotham. Last year they managed to raise 10,000 dollars with five girls.

"Well look who it is," Danny Harper, a sophomore Criminal Justice major, smiled as he clapped Dick on the back. He had scruffy blond hair and brown eyes. He wasn't as tall as Dick, but he was quite cute. "The richest kid in Gotham University is here to get a date!"

Guys hollered and girls squealed as Dick walked in. Yes, Dick was famous at GU like he was everywhere else. Handsome, intelligent, rich, strong, and charming- it was self-explanatory.

"Shut-up, Danny," Dick smiled as he walked in. The warehouse turned into a full on night club. The warehouse's light was a dark purple with light smoke, creating a hazy effect. The bar had Juniors and Seniors, throwing back shots and beers. Guys were arguing about getting front seats to the catwalk.

"What're you doing here?" Danny asked. "Girls would line up to go on a date with you. You don't need to pay for it."

Dick laughed as he took a seat next to Danny in front of the catwalk. "It's for a good cause… and Barbara told me to come."

"Gordon?" Danny asked.

Dick nodded.

"You hang out with her a lot, dude," Danny sighed. "Guys would kill to be in your position…" He then looked at Dick skeptically and whispered, "Are… are you sleeping together?"

Dick choked on something again. It was a bad habit of his when he was surprised. He let out a loud cough and began to shake his head quickly. "Danny, she's my best friend. She's been my best friend since I was nine. It isn't like that," Dick tried to reason.

"Do you want to?" Danny smirked.

"If I didn't know her as well," Dick tried. "Maybe. But… she's my best friend. I'm not ruining my relationship with my best friend because I want to have sex with her."

Danny looked like he was hiding something and simply smiled, "Whatever you say, Man."

"Hey Dick," a deep male voice said.

Dick turned around and immediately frowned. It was Will Lowell, and if Dick could hate and kill someone, it was Will Lowell. He had short brown hair and green eyes. He was fairly handsome and Dick would give him that but Dick refused to ever talk to him, look at him, or acknowledge him.

He was Barbara's ex.

"What do you want, Will?" Dick asked harshly.

"You're always angry when you see me…" Will smiled condescendingly.

Dick rolled his eyes and walked past him. "I have absolutely nothing to say to you."

"Why? Because I banged Barbara and you haven't yet?" Will asked as he shrugged while turning around.

Dick turned around sharply and grabbed Will by the collar. He glared at him and gritted through his teeth, "Didn't just _bang _Barbara right?"

Will smiled, very amused. "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, Grayson."

Danny pulled Dick back, now a large portion of the warehouse was watching. "Dick, chill, Man."

Dick dropped Will's collar and said, "She didn't deserve your lying ass anyway. She's so much better than you. I would've kicked your ass if she let me."

Will shrugged, "But she didn't. Maybe she would've joined me-"

Dick was about to kill him. He would have punched him in the throat, elbowed him in the gut, and then hit him a pulse point. But the lights turned on as Lena Rodriguez walked down the catwalk.

Lena Rodriguez was a Psychology major and a good friend and the roommate of Barbara Gordon. She had caramel skin, dark brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. "What's up, GU?!" Lena shouted into the microphone.

Danny pulled Dick to sit down at the table in front. Danny saved a seat for himself and brought one up for Dick. "Dick, what was all of that about? What about Barbara?"

Dick frowned. "It's Barbara's story, not mine." Dick watched as Will sat down at a table further in the back with a couple of his buddies.

There was a roar of shouts, wolf-whistles, and howls coming from the audience of men as Lena dropped her trench coat. She revealed herself and was in a sheer red camisole and red matching shorts. "You ready for the ladies tonight? We have seven gorgeous women. And you guys should really compete hard because you know this is for a good cause."

"I didn't know Lena had a body like that…" Danny whispered, staring at Lena's long legs. "Damn…"

Dick knew actually. He slept with her once during the second semester of Freshman year. They somehow remained friends because luckily both were so drunk that evening.

"First up-"

Six girls came one by one, showing off their bodies. They walked down the catwalk and guys would go insane naturally. It was a riot there.

"Hannah Bryant," Danny murmured excitedly. "Fucking hot!"

Dick nodded in agreement, but none of the girls really stood out, so he didn't buy for a date. He'd probably just slip Lena a check with a gracious amount of money afterwards. Someone played 3,000 dollars to take Hannah Bryant out on a date, and that was considered generous. He'd give something nicer.

Actually, Dick was quite aggravated right now because he has not even seen Barbara once this evening. And she was the one who invited him to come to this. Right now, he could've been sleeping or getting laid or some type of business. Ugh, did that girl really pissed him off sometimes-

"Next is a girl who is probably the highlight of the evening. She is smart, beautiful, and this is coming from a straight-girl, she's fucking hot. I don't think she needs an intro because when you see her, you'll never forget her," Lena smiled as she read off her notecards.

The lights turned off dramatically, and when they turned back on, a girl in a very large white button-up shirt, a black fedora that took in all of her hair, and a pair of six inch black pumps. She had creamy long and lean white legs. She had her hands on her hips and she was facing towards the back.

Dick tilted his head, and he thought that this girl might actually be interesting.

The girl turned around and Dick nearly died, right then and there. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

It was Barbara Gordon.

Barbara Gordon was standing before him, in nothing, but a white button up shirt, a pair of pumps, and a hat. Also, she apparently had a black and gray satin tie. She looked so hot. So incredibly hot that it had to be illegal… a fucking sin.

Barbara simply took off her hat and threw it to the side, letting her long beautiful mane of red hair fall down to her shoulders. She smirked and walked to the front and began to un-button the shirt.

"Holy shit…" Dick muttered as Barbara opened the shirt. Apart of him wanted to run up there and throw a jacket over her. Another part of him wanted to take Barbara back to his place and have him finish this strip-tease of hers privately.

Barbara then smirked as she let the shirt open naturally once all of the buttons were done. The room filled with wolf whistles and howls.

Dick felt his heart beat even faster. She was a fucking goddess. Barbara had on a black lace, showing off a bust that he never really knew she had. To match her fantastic lace bra, she had on a pair of tiny lace black underwear.

Barbara smirked and waved to the boys charmingly. Her abs, her bust, and not to mention the confidence and sex appeal that oozed from that simple smirk made Dick shiver. He… didn't what to do or say.

She walked off the stage on the side. She walked to side and Dick's eyes followed her naturally.

Barbara walked over to the front right where Dick and Danny were sitting. She gave them both a distinct wink. She trailed her fingers lightly over Danny's collarbone and his chin. She then walked over to Dick and he swore that he couldn't feel anything, but Barbara.

Barbara slid a hand to Dick's chest slowly and then backed up to his cheek. She took off her tie and it wrapped it loosely around Dick's neck.

Dick could feel himself grinning like an idiot as Barbara tapped her fingers along the nape of his neck. Her soft skin lightly played with the small hairs at the top of his neck, and he felt her light touch go back to that side of his neck and chest.

"Ok, you guys are screwing each other, aren't you?" Lena asked bluntly into the microphone.

Barbara looked up at her friend and smirked. She then leaned down by Dick's other cheek and pressed a tender kiss to his cheek; she lingered there long enough to feel the distinct blush that was rising on his skin. She pulled back and walked away.

"He's pink," Lena squealed into the microphone. "Everyone, this is a moment that we should all take in. Dick Grayson is blushing because of Barbara Gordon!"

Dick began to laugh out of embarrassment as he looked down. He then looked back up as Barbara got back onto the catwalk gracefully. She walked to the back of the stage, right by the curtains. She then turned around and winked towards the audience of people. She then dropped her shirt that she was wearing, showing off her well-sculpted, curvy body.

There was not one single man that did not stand up and whistle at the sight. Dick just sat there in complete shock as Barbara stood with her back facing the room full of hundreds, maybe thousands, of men. He couldn't feel his face at this point.

She then waved again and disappeared behind the curtains.

Danny was whistling as he slumped, ungracefully, back in his chair. He sat there dumbfounded and elated at the sight he just saw. "Damn. Holy damn. Barbara fucking Gordon. Barbara fucking Gordon. Who knew!"

Dick sat there, not only remembering Barbara's body or her lingerie, but specifically remembering her lips. Her lips pressing softly against his cheek- warm, soft, and gentle. God, he'd kill to have those lips against his skin again. He'd actually kill.

Lena was wiping her forehead dramatically. "I know you boys liked that. So, now you get to take the lovely Miss Barbara Gordon out on a date. She's fixing herself up. You guys know the rules. Raise your hand and shout out the bidding. It's Barbara's first time doing this, yes, I threatened her to do this. And yes, she gets to wear that lingerie out on your date."

The guys laughed.

Barbara came out and was now in a dress that fit her body perfectly. She was in a dark navy blue dress that had three quarter sleeves and shimmered delicately in the light. The dress sucked to her body like a second layer of skin. Her lips were a dark red and her cheeks were colored a lovely blush. Her hair was collected over her right shoulder. She looked so beautiful.

Barbara looked a bit embarrassed and brushed her thighs lightly. She smiled and then walked towards Lena. "Ok, so, we start at the normal one-hundred dollars," Lena shouted.

"One hundred," a male voice shouted.

"Ok, one hundred to Mike Crawford- 150?"

The numbers kept rising continuously, getting higher and higher. And then suddenly the numbers reached 1,500. That's when things, each time, got iffy. Still, these were kids.

"2,000?" Lena asked. "She just did a fucking strip tease in her underwear and she doesn't even know half of you."

"2,000," A voice called out.

Barbara froze at the voice because it belonged to Will Lowell. The thing about Will was that he came from a fairly wealthy family and right before he entered college, his grandfather died, leaving a large sum of money in his name.

She didn't look up, but rather just stared at her feet. It was a very rare thing for Barbara to b shy, helpless, or afraid, but Dick could see it. She hated Will Lowell and always would. She'd rather do fifty straight nights of patrol rather than go on a date with her ex, Will Lowell.

"Ok… 2,500?" Lena asked. Lena knew that Barbara wasn't a fan of Will; they were roommates in freshman year. "Come on, be a man-"

"2,500," Dick shouted as he began to shake around the tie that Barbara gave him during her little strip tease.

"That's my boy, Grayson!" Lena shouted wildly. "Ok, do I hear 3,000?"

"3,000," Will shouted. He gave Barbara a greasy smile and Barbara looked away, almost glaring.

"3,500?" Lena asked hopefully. "Grayson, don't be like this. She's your best friend. Take her out on a date."

"3,500," Dick nodded and then flashed a very Dick Grayson smile at his best friend.

Barbara scoffed and just smiled at him, while shaking his head, not knowing what to do with him.

"5,000 dollars," Will shouted. He crossed his arms and looked at Barbara with a smug expression on his face.

The room began to ooohh and ahhh in unison. Getting up to 5,000 dollars was rare and this was probably the first time it ever happened for one girl.

Barbara looked down and bit her lip. She let out a deep sigh and let out a little shiver. She turned to Will who give her a distinct wink. She then instantly looked down.

She looked defeated. Like that night in freshman year when she came over, crying.

Dick took her in and that was the first time he had ever seen her cry. He took her inside and let her cry. She told him that she walked in on her boyfriend's dorm on their 6th month anniversary with two other girls. She turned around and ran over to Dick's.

Normally, Barbara was more like a guy in a sense than a girl. She tended to act rough around the edges and acted like she didn't care. So, Dick just held her as she cried for the first time and ate Cookie Dough Dynamo Ice Cream, while watching a marathon of _America's Next Top Model._

"_I could break his neck if you want," Dick offered. The hand that was around her shoulder reached into the ice cream bucket and took another spoonful. _

_Barbara laughed dryly as she licked her spoon of all the ice cream. She moved back a little more to lean against Dick's chest. She was sitting in between his legs, while Dick's back was leaning against the arm of the sofa. "I feel so fucking pathetic… Dick?" She asked after a moment, while craning her head to the side to look up at him. Her eyes looked pleading and like she actually meant it. "Never let me go out on a date with him again… or any douche bag. Promise?"_

_Dick smiled, "Promise." _

"5,000 going once," Lena murmured as she bit her lip and looked around hopefully. No one would go past 5,000. That was a lot of money for college kids. Will smiled "Twice. Last chance-"

"25,000 dollars," Dick said confidently and calmly as he stood up. "25,000 dollars for a date with Barbara Gordon."

"25,000 dollars sold!" Lena squealed. "Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson! WOW! God, I love that man."

Barbara looked down at him with a beaming smile that Dick had never seen on her face before. Her eyes had a shimmer to them and her white teeth were shinning brightly. She also had a small blush running across her face.

Dick walked up to the catwalk and helped Barbara down the stairs, taking her hand into his. She smiled at him; he returned one kindly. "I don't think I've ever loved you as much as I do right now, Dick," Barbara whispered into his ear.

Dick smiled, "Hey, what are best friends for?"


	5. Sway

**Sway**

Hello! So here is the next chapter. Please REVIEW and ENJOY! Things are going to get interesting...

* * *

_Gotham, February 21st, 19:58_

"I love you, Grayson!"

Dick turned around with Barbara Gordon right next to him; they had just stopped mingling, and Dick just paid his check for the organization. His eyes widened at the sight.

Lena ran over to Dick and grabbed the sides of Dick's face. She pulled him in for an intense kiss. Dick just stared at Lena as she quickly pulled back. "Go take my roommate and best friend out on the best date of her life." She then turned to Barbara and pointed a finger at her. "Go get laid by him."

Barbara rolled her eyes. "Really? Already drunk?"

Lena smirked, "Someone around has to get laid." She then pointed herself with both of her index fingers and then skipped back to the bar.

Barbara shook her head. "Oh Lena…" Barbara sighed. She then looked back at Dick. He was smiling over at Lena, wiping his mouth lightly from Lena's alcohol-tasting peck.

He looked really _good. _

Barbara could see the light outline of his abs and pecks. She also noticed how incredibly good-looking he got over the years since he had turned sixteen. She also noticed that Dick was probably one of the hottest guys on the earth…

Too bad they were just friends.

"So, where are you going to take me on this date?" Barbara asked as they walked to his car. "The good ol' dinner?" She asked teasingly.

"I was going to take you to the Highline," Dick smiled as he opened the door.

Barbara nearly tripped when she heard that. The Highline was probably one of the fanciest, most expensive, and nicest restaurants in the world: classy food, snobby waitors, and the most beautiful view of Gotham City.

"Really?" Barbara asked, excitement was so obvious on her face. "After spending 25,000 dollars to save my ass."

Dick smiled to himself as he walked around to the other side of the car. "Might as well do this date thoroughly then, Miss Gordon," he smirked.

Barbara let out a snort as she crossed her legs.

The Highline was on the other side of Gotham, the rich side of Gotham that Barbara barely came over to unless it was necessary. They reached the tallest building in Gotham besides Wayne Enterprises Tower. They reached the valet and both got out of the car.

When they got out, it was common for the paparazzi to take pictures of the dates. So when Dick Grayson, the Prince of Gotham, and Barbara Gordon, the princess of Gotham, came out of the car together- it had to be big news.

"Miss Gordon!" The reporters shouted at her loudly, cameras flashing and reporters coming up to her. "Are you and Mr. Grayson dating?"

"No, we're just friends," Barbara replied evenly as Dick came to her side. She linked her arm in his and they began to walk towards the door.

"Pretty flashy dress for a non-date," another reporter claimed.

"Just two friends going to get dinner," Dick said as he opened the door for Barbara. They walked inside and were greeted by the hostess.

"Hello, how can I help you today at the Highline?" She asked indifferently as she flipped her hair.

"A table for two," Dick said simply.

"Do you have a reservation?" The hostess asked shortly while raising an eyebrow.

"No," Dick said evenly with a shrug. Barbara sighed and she knew that this was going to be cute. Dick's pride was enormous. After a long moment, the woman spoke again.

"I'm sorry, Sir, we don't have a free reservation for a month-"

"My father owns it," Dick revealed as he pulled out his ID. "Bruce Wayne."

The hostess' eyes widened as she quickly scrambled for two menus. "Of course, Mr. Grayson. Please, this way."

Barbara let out an amused little laugh as they walked towards the glass elevator. The hostess held open the door open for the two and it shot up going up about 75 floors.

Dick and Barbara saw the bright lights that took over Gotham city; there were orange, red, and bright sparks of light covering the vast city. It was beautiful.

"Here we are," The hostess said as the doors slid open.

Barbara's mouth couldn't stay closed. The restaurant was a fantastic ballroom with extremely high ceilings with fancy chandliers. The walls were glass and looked over Gotham City. There was a large dance floor towards the south end of the room where customers were slow dancing to live Jazz music. Everyone was dressed in fancy clothing- fabrics from exotic lands with big name designers.

Dick led the dumbstruck Barbara over to a booth in the Northeast corner. He let Barbara slide in first before doing the same on the other side.

Barbara looked down at the menu as the hostess disappeared. Her eyes widened at the food, but her jaw dropped at the prices. Yes, there were dishes with more than one 0. "Jesus…"

"Just get what you want," Dick smirked.

"Dick," Barbara murmured after a moment. "The appetizer starts at a hundred dollars…"

"Barbara," Dick said as if she were slow. "Just get what you want."

The waiter came over. He held his nose up and said in a very snooty voice, "Welcome to the Highline. My name is Jean; can I get anything for you to drink?"

"I'd just like a coke," Dick said casually.

"Same," Barbara said simply.

"Ok, I'll be right back," said Jean as he walked away.

Dick set down the menu and just watched as Barbara carefully looked at the menu. He watched Barbara's tongue carefully lick her lips. Her eyes looked up and noticed his staring. She furrowed her eyebrows and murmured, "Staring is unflattering."

Dick smiled back, laughing slightly. "Dude-"

Barbara let out a short snort. "Babe, I'm not a dude in this dress."

Dick laughed mildly and then smiled. He leaned forward, with his forearms pressing down onto the table, and said honestly, "You look stunning."

Barbara shrugged with an amused smirk: "I try."

They ordered something expensive and delicious. They ate while laughing over old jokes and stories, and even some new ones. Afterwards, Jean, the waiter, told them that they could dance if they'd like while they waited for the cheek to arrive.

"Let's do it," Dick smiled widely.

"Uh-uh," Barbara shook her head. "Last time I danced with you, you had two left feet, Boy Wonder."

Dick got up and put out his hand. "That was two years ago, Babs. Things have changed."

"I hope so, Dick," Barbara murmured as she got up. He led her to the dance floor as the song changed from a slow song to a catchy tango song, "Sway".

When the beat dropped, Dick pulled Barbara into his chest sharply; one arm was tucked around her waist and the other was holding her hand. Barbara's face was widened with surprise. "Well, looks like someone learned how to dance over the years," Barbara said teasingly with a small wink.

"I am Bruce Wayne's kid," Dick shrugged as they began to dance slowly to the music.

The last time that Barbara had danced with Dick; he was really shy about it. Dick could do a lot of things- sing, act, do math, gymnastics, and almost everything under the sung… except Dance. He'd step on her toes sometimes, and it was just not meant for him. It was quite cute.

But now the boy could keep a beat, move properly, and not step on her toes. He actually could dance quite well.

"I'm actually quite impressed," said Barbara as Dick twirled her back into him.

"Ouch," Dick smirked as they swayed to the music. "Were you expecting to be… I don't know, _pressed? _Does that work?"

"Don't ruin this, Dick," Barbara hissed. "I'm actually enjoying myself."

For the majority of the song, it could've easily been just a dance between two friends. But once the instrumental section came up, things started to change. The moves became hotter and slicker.

(_You have a way with me…)_

Dick spun Barbara out, and during that one specific high note done by the singer, he turned her back in. Barbara's leg wrapped around Dick's waist as her arm wrapped around his neck.

They were face-to-face, and even forehead-to-forehead. Their lips were maybe two inches apart, and their noses were lightly brushing against each other. They could feel each other's shallow breaths against their lips.

Dick had the sudden urge to move in closer to her, to feel those soft lips of hers press against his once more. Just to see what it would be like to taste the mouth of the famous Barbara Gordon.

(Of course, Dick had heard the numerous rumors about Barbara. Every guy who had gotten with her thought they were the luckiest guy in the world. Apparently, the girl was good at _everything_.)

But Barbara pulled back. She dropped her leg, but still kept her arm around his neck. She whispered, "I gotta get back to the dorm."

Dick frowned, "Why?"

"I… need to change," Barbara went on. "I promised that I would sleep over at my dad's. He… misses me."

Dick pulled back. "Seriously?"

"I'm a daddy's girl," Barbara said shortly.

"That's what I don't understand," Dick joked. _"Girl _is such a vague term for you, Babs._."_

"Ha. Ha. Ha," Barbara said as she and Dick walked off the dance floor. "I'm pretty sure that you saw me as a girl this evening."

"That's only because you weren't wearing clothes and you wrapped your fucking tie around my neck. Uh, tell me one straight guy that doesn't like having a almost-naked female give him a semi-lap dance."

"Want another one?"

Dick raised an eyebrow, "Is there an actual offer on the table or are you trolling again?"

"I'll tell you after you answer the question," Barbara smiled.

Dick's face must've been red. He could feel the heat rise to his face and whispered, "… What?..."

"It's ok if you like it," Barbara smiled as she turned to him, back at their table. "And it's also okay if you want more."

Dick gulped at the thought, but when Barbara's white face turned a very bright red- realizing what she had said- Dick knew that Barbara was just messing with him and didn't mean any of it. Disappointment flooded his body.

The two liked to flirt all the time. They found it amusing, but never took it out of hand. Until tonight, according to Barbara's mind.

Their hands were still intertwined, a reminder from dancing together. Barbara pulled back her hand, but knew that she didn't really mind having his head touch hers.

Dick paid the bill, even though Barbara wanted to split it. Dick didn't even let her look at the bill because if she did, she'd probably faint. They walked out and got the valet to bring the car around.

It was probably one of the most awkward moments they have experienced in their friendship together. There was no speaking. He just kept his eyes on the road, and Barbara just kept staring out the window.

_I took it too far, _Barbara thought to herself nervously. _He never would think about me like that. _

_She's just messing around, _Dick thought to himself, irritated that what Barbara said was most likely untrue in his mind. _She doesn't _really_ mean anything of what she said. She's just trolling. _

Dick parked on the opposite street of Barbara's dorm complex, only space. She looked out and walked around to the sidewalk side. Dick rolled down his window as Barbara bent down. "Good night, Dick," Barbara smiled. "I really enjoyed myself."

"Anytime, Gordon," smirked Dick.

Barbara's left hand rested on Dick's right cheek to bring him closer. She pressed her lips against his cheek. It was hot, tender, and gentle, but god, did Dick want more.

All too soon, Barbara pulled back and naturally, Dick moved his face towards her… but a little too soon. Their lips brushed and both of them jumped back.

It was childish. They had kissed before- twice. Once when they were seventeen and again yesterday. It was different for some reason than the others. There was something else. A sudden spark that the two had noticed.

"Night," Barbara said as she turned around and walked into the Gotham University dorm building.

That lip brush had no reason to be different from the other kisses the two had experienced. But for some reason, more than the other two times, Dick wanted so much more. He wanted to feel Barbara's heated body against his, to kiss her entire body, to see her face when she climaxed, to hear her moan his name, and to be inside of her… so badly.

_Stop thinking about having the best sex of your life with your best friend? _Dick thought as he rested his head on the steering wheel. _Just stop._

* * *

The song I used for the Tango is "Sway" by the Pussycat Dolls. I used it once for a dance I did. Yesh, I am a dancer as well.


	6. Discussion

**Discussion**

Hi guysss. So, here is another one. Thanks for all of the follows and favorites- it means a lot. Also, review please! I do read them and they mean a lot. Thanks 3

* * *

_Gotham City, February 21st, 2016. 11:23_

"So…" Lena asked as she took a sip of her lemon tea, her attempt to get over her hang over. "How was your night?"

Barbara was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed and her computer on her lap. She was revising her paper for her computer programing class. She looked up at Lena and shrugged, trying to hide the distinct blush on her face. "It was fine."

"What did you do?" Lena tried again, clearly wanting to know about how the night with Dick went.

"I went to dinner with Dick at the Highline," Barbara started, but was quickly interrupted.

"The Highline?!" Lena squealed as she almost spit out her tea. "Lucky bitch. Was it good?"

"Of course it was. We ate and then he dropped me off at home. I went to my dad's last night-"

Lena set her tea down and put up a hand to stop Barbara from going on. She leaned forward and rested her head on her hands. "Pardon? You went to Dad's last night."

Barbara nodded like nothing was wrong. "Yeah…"

"So you didn't have sex with Grayson?" Lena went on, trying to make sure she got everything down.

Barbara nodded once more.

"Are you fucking stupid, Barbara?!" Lena shouted, irritated and aggravated. She began rubbing her temples and staring at the ground aimlessly. She then looked up at Barbara and said, "That man… Your best friend is probably one of the hottest men on earth. You went on a date with him to the most expensive restaurant in Gotham City. AND YOU DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HIM?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Barbara said back irritably.

Lena groaned as she leaned back and hit her head on her pillow. She fidgeted and sighed, "So fucking brilliant, yet so fucking stupid." She sat up and said, "May I ask why you didn't sleep with him."

Barbara frowned. She actually really wanted to, more than she should ever want to. She wanted to rip his shirt off him and then kiss his body senseless. But that isn't allowed. Dick only saw Barbara as his best friend, his guy's girl, right? That's what they've been for the last nine years… almost more. So she put her sexual desires aside. Also, Bruce would have their heads.

"_No love, only justice," _Dick would joke around, teasingly back when they were pre-teens.

"Because he's my best friend. I've known him since I was nine and I've been best friends with him since then," Barbara went on. "I'm not ruining my friendship with him because I want to fuck him… not that I do," Barbara added at the end.

"Why wouldn't you?" Lena asked rhetorically, nearly pulling out her hair in frustration. "Barbara, let me tell you from a girl who has had sex with him. He's _good_."

Barbara rolled her eyes, trying very hard not to give a damn and listen, but she just had to.

"He knows what to do. It comes naturally to him. Boy knows how to last too. Oh my god, does he…" Lena said with a small laugh at the end.

"Why don't you go out with him? Or sleep with him?" Barbara asked sharply.

"Because Dick and I have already done our business. It was fun, it really was, but never over-indulge in something that isn't yours."

Barbara rolled her eyes. "Ok, whatever you say, Lena."

Lena frowned, "I just don't see why not. Handsome, charming, Intelligent, and not to mention, he knows how to treat a girl. Don't loose your chance, girl."

Barbara gulped. She knew, she was aware of the many perks to being with Dick Grayson. She was so completely aware. But she was just his friend.

"But have you seen the girls he's slept with?" Barbara tried as she set her computer aside. "Molly Black, Daniella Carter, Riah Lee, and the list doesn't stop there. I mean look at you Lena! I don't compare-"

Before Barbara could finish her sentence, Lena threw a pillow in Barbara's face.

"YOU'RE BARBARA FUCKING GORDON!" Lena shouted at her. "God, do you even hear the words that come out of your mouth! Men left and right would die to sleep with you. Come on, Babs! Dick, I know for a fact, wants to sleep with you. Who wouldn't?"

She rolled her eyes. "And I still have to get a dress for the Wayne Birthday Bash…"

"Better get something nice. Grayson has sex eyes," Lena winked.

"Whatever…" Barbara rolled her eyes. But she did need a dress…

Barbara went over to Wayne Manor that day, earlier than the party at around two o'clock. No one was supposed to be there. Bruce was supposed to be on a plane coming back from Italy and Tim was at soccer practice. She went to see if Bruce was there, setting up for Bruce Wayne's 38th birthday.

The cab dropped off Barbara at Wayne Manor and she walked in. She walked to the knocker and knocked twice. Expecting to see him, Alfred opened the door.

"Miss Barbara?" Alfred asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh hi, Alfred," Barbara said, a bit surprised. "How are you?"

"I am fine," Alfred said with a nod. "How can I assist you?"

"Um… Is Dick here?" Barbara asked.

"No, Master Richard is currently at Wayne Enterprises. He is working in replace of Master Bruce, who is currently on a plane, returning from Italy," Alfred revealed.

"Right," Barbara nodded.

"Should I leave a message for him?" Alfred suggested.

"No," Barbara shook her head. "It's ok. I just wanted to go shopping with me for the party. No dress."

Alfred nodded simply, "I see. Come in, Miss Barbara. I might have something you can use."

Barbara raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Alfred let Barbara in and they began walking towards the South Western Wing of the Manor. They walked towards Alfred's suite, which Barbara had never been in before. It was nice and quaint, but had a very warm feel to it. He led her past his common room and into the bedroom. He opened his closet and pulled out a box.

Barbara's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. It was beautiful, unique, and absolutely gorgeous.

"My niece liked to make her own designs and I bought her first one," said Alfred as he passed the dress to Barbara. "I think it would fit you perfectly, Miss Barbara."

Barbara looked up at him worriedly, "You sure, Alfred?"

Alfred nodded, "I think you will look lovely, Miss Barbara. Like you always do."

* * *

"Thank you, Lisa," Dick said as he signed the last piece of paper, still holding his cell phone using his shoulder.

Lisa took the papers and disappeared out of Bruce's office. Dick swiveled his chair and turned it to look outside of Gotham.

"_So… do you really want to?" _Wally asked on the other line of the phone.

"Dude, I really don't know…. This is Babs we're talking about," Dick groaned.

"_Well, I mean, let's put it this way. Do you want to fuck your best friend?" _Wally said blatantly.

"Wow… You just put that out there… I mean, I don't know if I want to ruin my friendship with her because I want to sleep with her…" Dick murmured into the phone. "She's my oldest friend."

Dick could hear Wally sigh into the phone. "_Ok, say you actually sleep with her. What's the worst possible thing that could happen afterwards? I just don't see the consequence that you're seeing."_

"Do you know how awkward that would be, Wally?" Dick groaned.

"_Dude, you just told me five minutes ago about how much you want to see her naked,"_ Wally countered with a little laugh at the end. _"It's awkward now because both of you pretend like you don't want to have sex with each other… When you clearly do. Girls don't wait forever. Especially girls as smart, pretty, and funny as Barbara. She probably has a line of guys waiting to get with her."_

Dick groaned and said teasingly, "Look at the whipped guy giving around sleeping-around advice."

Wally laughed, _"Dude, when was being whipped by a girl like Artemis ever a bad thing? Ever?"_

Dick laughed in agreement. "How is she any way?"

Wally shrugged, _"She's sleeping now. She had a_ _Mandarin all-nighter, and she's sleeping it off now. She's a lot cuter when she's asleep. She's not yelling all the time-"_

"_I can hear you, Wally!" _Dick heard Artemis' tired voice vaguely.

Dick smiled as Wally cursed and then told his girlfriend to go back to sleep. He sighed and wondered if he would ever find a relationship like two of his best friends'.

"_Look,_" Wally started after a moment. _"You're over thinking it, Nightwing. It's BG- like you said, you're best girl friend. There is a reason why girls let you take off their pants and drop their underwear-"_

"_WALLY!" Artemis shouted out of embarrassment. _

Dick let out a roar of laughter. He heard the two fight for the phone and of course, Artemis won in the end. "_Nightwing?"_

"Hi Artemis," Dick said back.

"_Look, I'm going to be very blunt here,"_ Artemis yawned. She then cleared her throat. _"You're a real good looking kid, Nightwing. I'm not going to lie. You're smart and apparently quite charming when you're not trolling people. So, grow a pair, have sex with her, and call it a day. It's not like you want a relationship and I think, since you two are fairly similar, she doesn't want one either. Stop making this so complicated and have sex."_

Dick just sat in his chair with his eyes wide.

"Thanks… Artemis?" Dick said honestly.

"_No problem, Robin,"_ Artemis smirked teasingly as she passed the phone back to her boyfriend.

"_You heard her,"_ Wally said. _"Also, you got the party tonight. Take advantage."_

"Yeah… I know," Dick sighed.


	7. Festivities

**Festivities **

So guys... here is the next chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews, and keep on going it means a lot! Umm... how do I be subtle, *excessive blushing, coughing, and wandering eyes*, does that make the point clear enough? Please Review and Enjoy!

* * *

_Gotham, February 21st, 19:35_

"God damn," Lena murmured as she stared at Barbara while cupping her mouth with one hand. "I'd even fuck you."

Barbara sighed as she put a thin layer of pale red lipstick on, "I'll take that as a compliment, Lena."

Lena motioned for Barbara to give her a twirl in the black iridescent dress. She smiled as Barbara listened to her silent directions. She let out a squeal, "You look amazing! Ugh, you're so lucky!"

Barbara frowned as she began to throw her phone, keys, wallet, and other make-up necessities in her clutch. "I told you that Bruce probably wouldn't mind if you came."

Lena frowned, "Is that what you take me for, Barbara? A girl who likes to party crash every chance she can-"

Barbara rolled her eyes. "You do-"

"I don't party crash Bruce Wayne's," Lena said as she put her hands up. "You can tell me how it is _tomorrow_ any way." She went on as Barbara walked to the door.

"Don't worry, I will _tonight," _Barbara said, emphasizing the last word.

Lena groaned into her hands. "JUST GET LAID! For the love of God, just have some fucking sex with him, Barbara."

Barbara laughed as she walked out.

* * *

_Wayne Manor, February 21st, 19:58_

Dick took a sip of champagne and sighed. He was dressed in a fancy black suit with a nice black tie. He looked very, very _good _(And yes, it was an attempt to impress Barbara).

Dick was playing the good son, shaking hands with people from all around the world. Even the ones he didn't like so much. He talked with Commissioner Gordon about trivial things. He laughed with Tim about trivial things. He would dance with the daughters of the rich, wealthy, and the famous, and smile even if some of them stepped on his feet. And it had only been an hour.

However, Dick was tired and honestly he hadn't even seen Bruce yet.

Speak of the Devil, Bruce was walking through the ballroom of Wayne Manor in a dark gray suit. He had a light blue tie on and he looked actually happy for once.

"Happy Belated Birthday, Bruce," Dick said as he clapped his father on the back.

"Thanks, Dick," Bruce smiled kindly.

Dick passed him a small hard drive. "My birthday present to you," he whispered softly.

"Bialyia?" Bruce asked lowly as he raised an eyebrow.

Dick nodded simply.

"So, the girls got home safely, right?" Bruce asked as he waved to some rich friends of his.

Dick shrugged, "They're all right. Apparently, BG got brain-blasted by Psimon and captured, but she's all right now."

Bruce frowned as he looked at Dick, and then looked away. He gave a small smirk when he saw something and murmured amusingly, "She looks perfectly fine now." Bruce jerked his head towards the entrance to the ballroom as he took a sip of his champagne.

Sauntering in the front door, Barbara Gordon stole the glance of every person in the Manor. Dick had never seen something so beautiful. Ever.

Barbara stood confidently at the entrance to the ballroom. She had her hair in an intricate knot at the back of her head, letting a thin single section curl down on the left side of her face delicately. The knot allowed Barbara to show off her signature gold hoop earrings as well. Her lips were a pale red; the skin immediately under her ear was a mysterious dark in comparison to her cobalt blue eyes. Her eyelashes curled enviously, making her eyes seem even bigger.

And her dress. It was a night black and almost iridescent in the light. The dress sucked to her hips snuggly, but gave out in the front, exposing the fronts of her legs and her black pumps, while the back of her dress trailed behind her like a tail almost. At her chest, the dress came to a small V, showing off just the top of her cleavage. Her nails, which were normally chipped with different color nail polish, had gotten better; Lena had given her a French manicure. She had a small dark blue clutch by her side.

_Fucking angel, _Dick thought shortly, but longingly, as he watched Barbara take a glass of champagne from one of the waiters and say thank you.

"Keep you jaw shut down, Dick," Tim teased, snapping Dick back into reality. "You're drooling."

Dick furrowed his eyebrows, and just walked past Tim and his father. Barbara was walking towards the gift table to lay her small card there. He noticed the back of Barbara's dress… or lack of it. The dress showed off her expanse of white skin and sculpted shoulder blades. The dress even showed off the venus dimples that ended her spine, also where the dress re-started and flowed down her ass. Dick was sure that he couldn't think at this rate.

"Wow, Barbara," Someone said in an amazed tone, interrupting Dick's tracking.

Barbara pivoted slowly and looked towards the voice. She frowned and simply crossed her arms.

The voice belonged to Will Lowell. Of course, he'd be here. Bruce owned his grandfather's old company. He was in a navy blue tuxedo, and even though he didn't want to, Dick had to admit that Will looked good in it.

"Will," Barbara said simply as she looked at him appraisingly.

"I didn't know you'd be here," Will smiled greasily as he stared at Barbara's body. "You look…amazing."

Barbara shrugged, "I've known Bruce since I was a kid. Of course, I'd come to his birthday party."

"You came alone? In that number?" Will asked, surprised, but certainly not disappointed. He began to close the gap between them. And yes, Dick had a very large urge to hit Will using maneuver 3.

Barbara rolled her eyes, but then made quick eye contact with Dick. She then looked back to Will with a smirk. "No, I'm actually meeting my boyfriend here."

"Boyfriend?" Will and Dick asked (Dick was much quieter than Will when he asked that). Dick looked around the room to find the bastard who began dating Barbara,

"Yes," Barbara said simply with a smile as she walked past Will. "I'm dating Grayson."

Dick couldn't breathe; he couldn't think. And he knew for a fact that he couldn't hear because Barbara Gordon, his best friend, just said that he was her boyfriend…

"Hey Babe," Barbara smiled as she walked up to Dick. All Dick could was stand there. She slid her hands on his shoulders and whispered softly in French, _You owe me. _

Barbara pressed her lips against Dick's. But before he could even think about anything else, he slid his hands to hold Barbara's face. He began kissing her back. Her soft lips pulled back all too soon and Barbara gave him a small wink.

She turned back to Will and waved, "Have a nice evening, Will." She then pulled Dick by his hand into the crowd.

"Thanks," Barbara smiled.

"Anytime," Dick smiled as he touched his lip again.

"So, will you pretend to be my boyfriend for the evening, Grayson?" Barbara asked as she smiled prettily at him.

Dick chuckled lowly as he leaned in and kissed Barbara on the lips once more, feeling a strong desire to touch her all over but surpressing it. "I'd be honored."

The night went on. During the speeches, Dick made a moving speech about how much Bruce meant to him. Barbara told Commissioner Gordon of Dick and Barbara's compromise for the evening. Gordon would've preferred to shot Will, but Barbara told her dad that wasn't socially acceptable. They talked with Bruce, and smiled and laughed. It was a lovely evening actually.

"I should get going…" Barbara murmured as she leaned her head against Dick's shoulder. "It's almost eleven."

"That's early," Dick murmured.

"I have a nine o'clock Computer Programming Class tomorrow," Barbara whined. "And this noise, old people chattering about the good ol' days is quite annoying to be honest."

"Let's go upstairs," Dick murmured. Barbara raised an eyebrow at him. He simply shrugged, "It'll look realistic."

Barbara smiled, "Lead the way."

Dick took Barbara's hand and led her out of the ballroom. He got the slightest satisfaction, seeing Will Lowell growl in frustration at the sight. They passed by a few guests as they went up the main staircase and into the southwest wing of the mansion. They ducked into Dick's room that still hadn't been touched since Dick moved out.

"Quieter," Dick asked as he closed the door.

"I can actually hear myself think now," Barbara smirked.

They hadn't been in this room in a while. It was left in pretty much the same way. Dick's bed was facing the west and his bed was still made nicely with white sheets. His desk was now barren, but still the same nonetheless. His cabinet no longer held pictures, books, or crap. She stood by the window and turned to him as she sat on the ledge. "We used to do homework here."

Dick chuckled, "That was what? Two years ago?"

"God, time flies," Barbara chuckled lightly. "It's almost been ten years since we've met." She rested her clutch on the desk and smiled brightly at him.

"Time really does fly," Dick went on, walking closer to her.

"You… are honestly my best friend," Barbara thought out loud. Dick was slightly surprised that she had just admitted that. "You were the first person I told about my birth parents."

Dick remembered when they had their first heart-to-heart when they were just thirteen. Barbara had told him about when she was four, her birth parents died in a car crash. She still remembered what they looked like with glass in their throats and in their head. Dick had told her about his parents in return, seeing their bodies sprawled.

"You were the first person I talked to about my parents," Dick agreed as he walked over to her. She looked beautiful in this lighting; there was no artificial lighting, just the natural lighting from the moon. Barbara was bathed in its glory and Dick just couldn't help, but think how fucking beautiful she looked.

"You look beautiful… by the way," Dick said as he got closer to her.

Barbara laughed at him.

Dick smiled, "Awe, come on, Babs, I mean it. You look gorgeous."

Barbara maneuvered herself, but by accidently hit her bad arm again. She cursed softly and grimaced in pain.

"Still hurts?" Dick asked worriedly.

Barbara shrugged softly and said, "I never got it really fixed per say. But it's still kind of sore."

Dick turned Barbara around and began to slowly massage her shoulder. To support herself, she rested her hands on Dick's desk. He kneaded under her shoulder blade. The feeling of her bare skin against his hands made Dick's breathing speed up. Her skin was so soft and delicate; he didn't want to ruin it with his rough hands.

Barbara let out a moan of happiness, and that did it. Dick decided to let go of his self-control, nervousness, and self-doubt. He couldn't hold back anymore.

One hand skimmed down the spine of her back and Barbara let out a small gasp at the feeling. He skimmed each contour and vertebrae of her spine. Dick couldn't help but touch the small dimples of Barbara's back. He leaned in and began to press warm tender kisses to the column of her neck. The taste of her soft skin against his lips made him shiver with delight.

Barbara moaned and craned her neck to the side to let Dick keep going. One arm slid around her waist to hold her tightly while the other had a hold on the edge of the desk.

Then Barbara's senses knocked in. She muttered, "Dick… We… should stop."

Dick removed his lips from her warm skin. She then turned around and pressed against his chest. "Why?" He asked breathlessly.

"Because you and I know," Barbara said, trying to calm herself down. "That this would be so bad if it got out of hand. Think of the consequences."

Dick furrowed his eyebrows and Barbara's heart nearly dropped to her stomach. She felt a combination of nervousness plus desire knot through her abdomens. She was never afraid, but this was close to it. She could see the hunger in Dick's eyes, and it made Barbara feel nervous… but more noticeably, desired.

"Stop thinking with your head, and start feeling with your senses," Dick said. The hand that was holding her waist moved south. He began to slowly knead her ass and Barbara bit her lip in an attempt to contain a moan.

"… Dick…" She murmured, trying for him to understand her position. If _this _happened, everything would be compromised. And more importantly, their friendship.

Dick removed his hand and backed up. "Sorry," Dick murmured as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I just thought… I didn't really think at all actually." He turned around and said somberly, "I wont do it again, Babs."

Barbara saw crack his neck and rub it. Even through the suit, Barbara knew what hid under it: ripped six pack, defined biceps, and the body of a god. Everyone knew it. She even knew it. She wanted to have sex with Dick so badly and having him kiss her body like that…

Before Dick reached the door, he heard Barbara huff in frustration, "Who the fuck am I kidding?"

Dick turned around in confusion, but Barbara grabbed his face and pulled him down for a soul-shattering kiss. Dick for a moment didn't move, but once he realized that this was really happening. He pulled his shit together.

Dick grabbed Barbara's ass and lifted her up. She hooked her legs around his waist and immediately let out a wanton moan. He groaned and slid his tongue into Barbara's. He sucked every inch of her mouth into his.

_God, I should've don't this so much earlier, _Dick thought to himself as he tasted Barbara's mouth. She was delicious in every way possible. Like champagne and sex. Amazing sex.

Barbara swore she couldn't breathe, because god, Dick knew just what to do. He nipped her lips softly, caress her tongue, and kiss the living daylights out of her. She could already feel herself throbbing down there and there was no way that she could stop herself now.

Dick rested Barbara down on the desk. He held her as tightly as possible and began kissing her neck.

Barbara let out a whimper as Dick scraped his teeth against her sweet skin. He loved those little noises; her little moans of delight were like music to his ears. He didn't want to make her just whimper. He wanted to hear her moan and groan. But most of all, he wanted her to feel so good that all she could do is wrap her limbs around her tightly and scream.

After a moment of trying to pry Barbara's leg apart, Barbara did it herself and in response, Dick rammed his pelvis into hers.

Barbara threw her head back and moaned hotly, "Jesus…"

Dick began to run his hands over her thighs and she began to pant softly. Her chest heaved up and down as Dick began running hot circles on the insides of her thighs.

Barbara pulled Dick's face back and began to kiss him, greedily. She then slid her hands down Dick's shirt covered chest. She then went all the way down and grabbed his crotch.

"_Shit…" _Dick groaned as Barbara began to slowly massage him through his pants. He began to breathe heavily as he began to slowly skim the tips of his fingers against the lacey thong that was dampened by her wetness.

"Nnnngg…" Barbara moaned as she threw her head back at the feeling. Her mouth opened and she began to pant softly. The heat began to consume her. Dick pulled down the hem of her underwear, despite it nearly being soaked into her.

Barbara's grip on Dick's covered erection loosened as she began to shake. Dick took this time to drag her underwear all the way down. He let it fall as he slipped his other hand to Barbara's core.

Her eyes widened and began to grind her hips as Dick began to rub her nerves slowly, agonizingly slow. She pulled Dick's mouth back to hers and began to kiss him harshly and roughly. She slid her hands down and began to desperately un-do his pants.

As Barbara finished un-doing his pants, Dick smiled at the fact that Barbara was already so wet. He had touched her once down there and she was more than ready. He began to pull down Barbara's dress strap.

Barbara gripped him harder. She whispered, "Condom?"

Dick frowned as he pulled back and whispered, "I… I don't have one."

Barbara rolled her eyes, and then began to dig in her clutch bag as Dick began attacking her neck with harsh kisses. He slid one finger into her warmth and began to slowly pump into her.

Barbara moaned as she tried to rip open the condom. He was going so agonizingly slow, but at the same time, it felt so good as he began to rub her nerves with his thumb. "Oh god!" Barbara groaned as she shoved the condom in his hand. "Put it on."

Dick quickly and expertly slid the condom over his length as Barbara began to kiss his jawline and slowly nibble. He then began to undress her as he kissed her. He tried to slide off the strap.

Barbara grabbed him and pulled her to his core. She couldn't wait right now- wait for him to undress her, and her to undress him. And they had a party to possibly get back to. She was begging for him to be inside of her.

"_God," _Dick groaned, which Barbara took as an evident sign of contentment. She slid further onto him and she cooed at the feeling of him inside of her. Dick slid his hands under her ass and slid himself further into her.

"Oh my god," Barbara crooned. Dick hit places that she was sure that had never existed before. He stretched her and filled her so amazingly that she instantly curled her toes at the feeling. She thought she might have an orgasm just having Dick inside of her. _This should've happened so much earlier. _

"Christ… Babs, you're so…" He couldn't even finish his sentence. She was so hot, slick, and tight, it was almost unbearable.

Barbara wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. She wanted to feel him everywhere. "_Dick," _She moaned softly into his ears.

Dick lost it. He pulled away only to push back into her so hard that Barbarba almost let out a scream of surprise and elation. He kept moving at such a fast and hard pace that Barbara could only cling to him and pant in his ear hotly.

She let out moans that made Dick go insane. But what made him almost loose it was the fact that Barbara began to meet him half-way, thrusting her hips against his. He let out short and small groans at the feeling.

Barbara was so close. She knew that she was so close, but she wanted to hold on a little longer because it felt so good. How could she ever let it go now? But with a particularly well-aimed thrust and him moaning her name in her ear, Barbara just couldn't anymore.

Her eyes shot wide open- when had she closed them- and smashed her lips against Dick's to prevent herself from screaming. She felt her walls clamp down on his member and her core began to spasm. It was by far one of the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced. _Ever. _Especially since Dick was still thrusting in and out of her relentlessly.

The feeling of Barbara's walls clamping around Dick was too much. Far too much. He let out a loud groan into Barbara's mouth as he came. She threw her head back and ripped her mouth away from Dick's. She began to pant heavily as Dick rested her back down on the desk, still holding her tightly. He simply refused to leave her.

Sweat slid down from her body and she breathed heavily. Dick rested his forehead against hers. She opened her eyes and began to blink quickly. They looked into each others' eyes and just stayed there for a long moment and panted in unison.

Dick reluctantly pulled out of her, making Barbara groan. Barbara looked down and bit her lip. He really wasn't getting that much smaller. He pulled the condom off and tied it. He threw it in the garbage skillfully without even looking.

He pressed his lips against Barbara's for a chaste sweet kiss. "You are by the far the most mesmerizing woman I have ever met," Dick said as he kissed Barbara chastely.

Barbara let out an amused laugh. She looked at the digital clock and saw that it read 11:18pm. She then smiled at him as she hoped off her perch from the desk. She walked towards the mirror and fixed herself to look decent, or like she just didn't have the best sex ever. She then watched Dick as he stuffed Barbara's lacy underwear into his pocket. She tugged on his tie and pulled him to her. "Honey," she smiled after she kissed his lips hotly. "What makes you think we are anyway where near done. _You _get to drive me back to your place, Grayson."

Barbara walked to the door and Dick immediately followed, already pulling out his car keys.

* * *

So *extreme blushes* that was my first smut-like thingy/scene. I still can't believe i wrote it. WOW...


	8. Morning After

**Chapter 7**

Hey Guyzzz... Almost lost power because of Hurricane Sandy, but it's ok! I'm back! Please Review and Enjoy!

* * *

_Bludhaven, February 22nd 08:01_

Barbara's eyes fluttered open softly, but when her eyes met with the light, she closed her eyes once more. She snuggled into the warm body she was sleeping on. Her head was placed on a well-sculpted hard chest and her hand was rested on a six-packed ripped abs.

Barbara was so comfortably warm right now. She was tired in such a content and satisfied way. Her body was almost singing after what happened last night with Dick-

Barbara's eyes shot open immediately as she slowly looked up at Dick's sleeping face. His lips were slightly parted and his eyes were closed delicately. He had one arm wrapped around Barbara's shoulder and another behind his head.

Barbara slowly maneuvered herself out of Dick's hold on her, not to wake him up. She wiped her hands over her face and looked down. She remembered everything now… _Everything. _

_Dick busied himself with the keys as Barbara began to kiss his neck, scraping her teeth against the tight cords of his neck. Once the door was open, he turned around, picked Barbara up, and slammed her against the nearest space. He ran his fingers over her core as he slammed his lips against hers. _

"_Dick…" Barbara moaned into his mouth as he began to circle her clit slowly, but very intensely. Her breathing became labored and her chest began to rise and fall deeply. Dick brought her to his bedroom quickly as he began to kiss her neck. He plopped her down began to unzip her dress._

"_W-wait," Barbara said as she grabbed her hand that was reaching for her zipper. _

_Dick pulled back from her and asked hotly, but still concerned. "W-what?"_

"_I…" She gulped and looked down. Her cheeks became even redder as she continued, "I've never been completely shirtless with a guy."_

_Dick raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He breathed. _

_Barbara nodded and desperately wanted to smack the smirk that was forming on Dick's face right off. "Stop," Barbara said as he pushed his shoulder toughly. _

_Dick slowed down. He began to kiss Barbara slowly, but intensely. He worked Barbara's straps off slowly and Barbara suddenly became embarrassed. She had no idea why, but she was really embarrassed. I mean, she should've been embarrassed when they screwed each other on his desk half an hour ago. _

_Dick slipped the straps down and lay Barbara down. He smiled as he saw her chest…_

"_Holy shit," Dick murmured as he noticed Barbara's well endowed chest. He slipped the dress all the way off of her._

"_Will you stop staring and do something," Barbara groaned. _

"_Barbara, stop being so shy," Dick smirked as he threw off his jacket and shirt. "You have a fucking nice body." He then began to suck on her chest, kiss every part of her. She let out shuddering pants as Dick began to shuck his pants, shoes, and socks off as well. _

"_Jesus Christ," Barbara groaned as she flicked her shoes off as Dick probed his tongue into her navel. His boxers got off somehow and Barbara began to nearly cry as Dick slowly maneuvered his erection to get closer and closer to her core.  
_

"_Oh Yes!" She whimpered as she held his shoulders tightly as he rubbed his erection against her folds. She let a long moan as he pushed into her all the way. "Dick!"_

Barbara hid her face in shame; she hated making those noises. She looked at the clock by Dick's side of the bed and it read 08:04. She had to get to class- she hoped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. She cleaned herself up quickly and began to fix her face. She look worn out, but satisfied.

Well no one was as satisfied as Dick was after their second time.

"_Barbara," Dick groaned. His eyes were shut tightly as he held onto her hips tightly. He bit his lower lip to contain the moans of pleasure._

_Barbara let out a small amused chuckle as he began to lick his neck and place small bites on his neck. She licked the bites and let the stinging go away. _

_She slid one hand down and began to slowly fondle the tip of his erection. She smiled as he gasped loudly. She then slowly pressed her folds against him. He let out a tiny gasp as she pushed her hips down against it. She nearly lost it, and she was sure that he just wanted to flip her onto her back and thrust into her wildly. But she kept him down. _

_Barbara made slow deep, and circular movements up and down. Dick could feel himself slowly loosing it. _

_Dick held onto her hips tightly and would occasionally let the occasionally chokes due to a particular circular deep thrust. "Oh god, Barbara…" He moaned as Barbara bit down on his shoulder. _

_Barbara was doing very well on holding her shit together. Yes, it felt good… soooo good, but she wanted to see Dick get his first. But her wish did not come through because Dick just had to sit up. _

_Barbara moaned as Dick pressed his lips against hers. He grabbed the back of her neck so he could kiss her harder. He began to buck his hips against hers and Barbara couldn't contain herself. _

"_Dick!" Barbara screamed as Dick slid a hand down to where they were connected. He rubbed her nerves as he placed hot wet kisses to her throat. "Mmm… Oh god, oh god," Barbara moaned as she threw her head back, letting him work his magic. She clutched his shoulders tightly and let out a silent scream as her core tightened._

"_Christ," Dick grunted. Feeling her tighten around him made Dick loose it. _

_Barbara knew that she had to stop because it felt too good. Way too good. For anyone to feel this good… it was impossible. She had to stop._

_Dick fell back with Barbara on top of him. He maneuvered his hold on her neck and kissed her chastely. The sweat between their bodies slid sensually as Barbara lifted herself off of Dick. _

Barbara began to count the times she came as she looked for underwear. It was unnatural how good it all felt. Never had she had sex with one man three times in one night. And Dick… just knew how to do everything. His stamina was outstanding- he just kept going and going. He just did everything so perfectly, so wonderfully, and so fucking well. Let's not forget, Dick's amazing oral sex talent. _AMAZING_.

She cleaned herself up as she slipped on her underwear and thought about what she should wear. She went through Dick's cabinet, and yes, Dick kept a draw for Barbara's underwear whenever she slept over… when only sleep was happening.

Barbara looked inside and was disappointed to only see bras, leggings, and underwear; she didn't want to wear a designer dress to a computer programming class. She slipped on a pair of black leggings and a tan bra. She picked up Dick's shirt and tie. She slid the white shirt on and wrapped the tie around her waist.

Barbara slipped on her high heels, wrapped her hair back up in a messy bun at the top of her head, and slid her jacket on. Barbara looked back and debated on whether or not she should stay to say goodbye. But the thing was she never stayed the mornings. She preferred to slip quietly away. So instead she wrote a note quickly:

_See you later. I promise to give the shirt and tie back, Boy Wonder. _

_ -Babs_

Barbara left it by the nightstand. Also, she had a class to get to. She was a good student and preferred not to be late. It was almost 8:30 and the University was a good thirty minutes away.

"Bye, Dick," She whispered as she left his apartment.

* * *

_Bludhaven, February 22nd, 09:19_

Dick woke up, slightly chilly. He stretched the kinks out of his body- those morning after-sex kinks. God, he hadn't felt that satisfied after sex in a while.

Most of the time, girls were too tired to go after round 2. He expected Barbara to fall peacefully asleep after he tasted her after their first round at his place. God, did she taste good. She just squirmed and moaned. But he loved it when she screamed his name as she came. Damn…

But back to the point after Barbara got off her high, she stayed immobile for a moments as Dick just smiled. She stared off into space, sweat poured from her body, and a nice glow came from her skin.

He got up and he really didn't expect her to straddle him after what he had just done to her. But he wasn't mad either. Originally, he would've preferred to be on top- it's just something her prefers, but his mind definitely changed as she took the reigns.

Dick smiled to himself just thinking about last night. He was not going to let that up. So, he had the intention to turn around, grab Barbara's hips, and then press soft kisses to her neck right before he would maneuver his fingers right between her legs.

So he turned himself over and opened his eyes to see a beautiful mane of red hair.

But he saw nothing.

Dick sat up immediately. He got up and looked around. "Babs…" He said softly. He grabbed some boxers and pulled them up against his legs. He looked in the bathroom, not there. He looked in the kitchen, not there. He looked in the living room, not there.

"She left?" Dick asked incredulously as he walked back into his bedroom. He took his cellphone and pressed in Barbara's speed dial number and was about to press send, until he saw her not.

"_See you later. I promise to give the shirt and tie_ back, _Boy Wonder._

_ -Babs."_

"That girl…" Dick scoffed as he sat on his bed and dropped the phone beside him.

* * *

Still can't believe I'm writing this things...


	9. Contract

**Chapter 8**

Let me start by saying thanks for all of the follows, favorites, and the reviews (KEEP'EM GOING), they mean a lot to me. So here is another chap. Review and Enjoy =)

(Also, I'm hearing that a lot of people want Lena and Dick to get it on, but guys- they already have!)

* * *

"Oh damn, look who didn't come home last night," Lena smirked as Barbara sat next to her.

"Shut up," Barbara growled as she took off her trench coat. She liked men's shirt- they were much comfier than women's button ups and much looser- and Dick's was cool to the touch, but still quite cozy. The size overtook Barbara's slim physique, but she didn't mind that, she was comfy.

"Is that his shirt?" Lena asked curiously as she touched it. "Damn that boy has good taste. Is it Italian?"

Barbara shrugged, "Knowing Dick, it's probably French. He has a thing, I guess, for anything French almost. Especially the language. Apparently he likes it when you talk dirty to him in it."

Lena let out guffaw and felt a deep flush rise to her cheeks. She then began to fan herself and turned back to Barbara, who was turning on her computer. "So… let's hear about it! We have a good five minutes to hear it before class starts."

"Are you serious?" Barbara asked incredulously as she looked at her friend with wide eyes. With her lips pressed together and an eyebrow raised, Barbara knew that Lena was completely serious.

"Ok," Lena groaned as she put up her hands. "I'll give you a little set up. How many times?"

Barbara's face turned a bright pink. "Did you just ask me that-"

"Yes, I did," Lena said shortly. "Don't be a prude and just answer."

"Well, in the whole night? Three times…"

Lena covered her eyes and let out a satisfied smile. "Damn… God Damn girl… How?"

Barbara gulped and began to fidget with the keyboard. "Wow… um… Er… God, I cant believe you… the first time at his house, we did it missionary. Then the second time I was on top."

"Babe, that's two," Lena said shortly as she put up two fingers.

"Well," Barbara began to fidget with Dick's tie that was wrapped around her waist. "At the party, we kinda went upstairs to his room to find some quiet. He gave me massage-"

"Turn on technique," Lena smiled.

Barbara glared, "Then he began kissing my neck and you know, I pushed him away, but then I grabbed him back. And we did it on his desk."

Lena couldn't hide her excitement or shock as her mouth flew wide open. She put her hands on her cheeks and just stared at her embarrassed best friend.

"YOU DIRTY LITTLE SKANK!" Lena squealed in the happiest way possible. The whole class turned and looked to the back of the room where Barbara and Lena were sitting.

"Oh my god, seriously?" Barbara hissed at her.

"On his desk! Where he did homework when he was like what? Nine? Oh, props to you, Barbara! I didn't think you had it in you, but damn! And anyone could've walked in. Bruce Wayne could've and then what- Hot damn, girl!" Lena rambled on proudly.

"I know…" Barbara whispered as she shook her head.

"Well, just at the thought, you must've come," Lena smirked as she elbowed her friend in the side. "Well, actually, how many times did you come last night?"

Barbara wiped her face and furrowed her eyebrows, taking a moment to think about it. "Ummm… three? Ah- no four. He went down on me," Barbara went on.

"Holy god," Lena said in shock. "Was he good?"

"You've acted like you never had sex with him," Barbara protested, an attempt to stall.

"Correction," Lena said in an informative tone as she put up a finger. "We had drunk sex. And I don't plan to do it with him again. Also, that was a poor attempt to stall. Was he good?"

Barbara sighed as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Lena, you don't understand. One person should not be that good at sex. He… just knows how to do it all and every which way. He is _the _best I have ever had… or probably will ever have."

Lena nodded in agreement. "Well how was the morning sex?"

Barbara began to idly type on her keyboard and began to look away awkwardly.

Lena rolled her eyes and wiped a hand over her face. She grabbed Barbara's shoulder and asked her in the most serious tone that she could muster, "Are you stupid?"

Barbara began to move her mouth, but nothing came out. "Um… well… I had class to get to and he wasn't awake…"

"But you are going to sleep with him again right-"

Before Barbara could answer "no, he's my best friend. I'm not doing it again and ruin our relationship because I want to keep fucking him senseless," the teacher walked in and class began.

Barbara walked out of her computer programming class a little later than usual; she had to ask a question about a technique that she used, but isnt completely ethical to ask in a classroom setting. Lena said that she would see her later because she had to go to work.

She wrapped her jacket around her body and left the building. She let out a tired yawn as she held her clutch to her side quickly. She needed to get to the dorm as quickly as possible, and grab her notebook for her Social Psych class at 11:15.

Barbara passed the guard and said goodbye politely. She opened the doors and took two steps into the quad before seeing something that she really hadn't expected to see or honestly wanted to until later.

Dick Grayson was standing outside of the building in a black leather jacket and a pair of jeans. And normally it was as easy as reading a picture with Dick, but right now- it was as hard as an eighteenth century Chinese scroll.

"Morning," Barbara tried as she bit her lower lip with an attempted smile.

Dick scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Wow… I expected a lot of things, but I don't know if I was expecting that one at all. _Morning? _Seriously, Babs?"

Barbara, who once felt sympathetic that she left Dick in the morning, now rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Well, what were you expecting?" Barbara asked hotly as she got closer to him. "_Awe, sorry, baby. Couldn't stay. Had to go to class, but we can fuck another time?" _Barbara said in a mocking tone.

Dick smirked, "Maybe I'm just used to girls staying."

Barbara motioned him to walk. She let out a tired yawn and said, "I now know why, but I had to get to class. You act like such a virgin; didn't even know."

Dick let out an amused chuckle. "Well, normally I leave, but one I bring the girls to my house, they like to stay for a morning go round or two."

Barbara sighed, "Look. I think we were being a bit ambitious."

"Ambitious?" Dick asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"We just had sex, Dick. Really _good_ sex," Barbara murmured as she wiped her non-sweating brow, but just feeling hot from remembering what had happened last night. "But you know that I don't want a relationship. I just really want to focus on the Team right now because we are getting so much info on the Light and the Partner-"

Dick stopped Barbara by grabbing her shoulders. "Babs, I get it. Nor do I. I don't want a relationship, but sex like that isn't supposed to be as good as it was."

Barbara smiled and began to walk again. They luckily reached her dorm complex fairly quickly. "Well, what do you suggest?"

Dick sighed as they walked through the halls. "I have no idea because Babs, you are my best friend and I don't want to lose our friendship-"

"Me neither, Dick," Barbara agreed with a smile as she took out the key. "So, maybe, we should just call it quits…"

Dick nodded in agreement. He wasn't a fan of the idea at all to be honest, but hey, he wasn't going to be the bitch and say, _"No. I really want to keep having sex with you."_

They got into her dorm room. Dick sat on Barbara's bed as she dropped her bag on her desk. "I assume you want your shirt back…?"

Dick nodded, "It cost a thousand dollars, but it looks better on you… but I want the tie back. Tim gave it to me as a present last year for Christmas-"

Barbara nodded with a smile, "Enough said." She threw the tie off and threw it at him. She turned her back and took off the shirt. She threw it back at him and pulled out a gray sweater.

Dick watched the beautiful line of her body. He remembered the way she writhed under him perfectly last night, the way she arched her back when she got to her climax, and the way clung to him as she tightened around him. How in God's name was he supposed to let that go? Ever?

Barbara turned around to grab a different pair of earrings, but she looked back at Dick. He was looking at her so longingly. It made Barbara's heart beat faster. Barbara had never been afraid of Dick because they were best friends, but in this moment, she wasn't afraid necessarily, but she felt like she was the prey. It thrilled her. She could never let go of that feeling.

Barbara dropped her sweater back by the cabinet. She then dropped her earrings on her desk. She grabbed a sock from the floor and walked to the door. She creaked the door open slightly and put the sock on the door knob, making Dick's eyes widen.

Dick smirked slightly, definitely not making any noise of objection. "So this abstinence from having sex with best friends-"

"You talk way too much," Barbara whispered as she closed the shades. She then held on to Dick's shoulder as she settled herself down on his hips. Her knees were pressing against Dick's thighs. She then pressed her lips to Dick's lips.

Dick wrapped his arms around Barbara's waist and pulled her as close as possible. Barbara began to fiddle with Dick's shirt as quickly as possible. She shucked his jacket it off of him along with his shirt.

"Rushing it much?" Dick asked as Barbara began to kiss his neck.

Barbara checked her clock on her desk and it said 10:50. She faced Dick and said, "I have literally seven minutes before I have to be dressed. I have a social psych class at 11:15 across campus. So you can complain about me rushing or you can help me take off your pants."

Dick grabbed the back of Barbara's neck and began kissing her senseless again. He reached for the waistline of her pants and began pulling them down as Barbara began to un-zipper his.

For some reason, Barbara was so wet right now. She had no idea why, but she just wanted him inside of her so badly. She groaned when Dick managed to move Barbara so he could fling off her pants and underwear off. She managed to undo his pants and Dick lifted his hips so that Barbara could get his pants off.

As Dick slid one finger over her folds, Barbara let out strangled moan against their kiss. Dick grinned as he flicked off his shoes and somehow, his socks too. "Jesus… you're so wet," Dick groaned against Barbara's neck.

"Mmm… Well, want to really find out?" Barbara moaned as she grabbed the tip of him, and slid the condom (lord only knows where she got that from) over his member.

Dick groaned as Barbara took his throbbing erection and led him to her core. She slid down on top of him. It took all of her power not to scream her lungs, but the fucking girl in the room next to hers was such a fucking prude about sex. But honestly, Barbara couldn't give a shit because she was probably about to have the nicest quickie in her life.

Barbara slid down and shifted her hips so that there was absolutely no space between them. She could feel him throbbing around her perfectly and there was nothing better than this right now. Just being permeated by him was so fantastic-

Dick flipped her around so that she was lying on her back. Dick hooked her knees around his shoulders. He pulled out and then shoved himself back inside of her erratically.

"_Fuck!" _Barbara cried as she grabbed onto the sheets.

Dick groaned as he continuously pushed into her wildly.

Barbara held onto the sheets with her life as Dick pushed into her with the power of a raging bull. Remembering from last night, Dick liked to go fast, but rhythmic. It let him last for a nice long time. Right now, he just pushed into her with no holding back. And for some reason, her body loved it more than anything. She was so tender and every movement made her body hitch wildly. But it was the same for Dick too for some reason because he was going crazy too. He groaned as he bit his lower lip, trying to maintain concentration.

"_Christ!" _Dick groaned. He turned his head to bit the delicate flesh of her kneecap. He also found an amazing way to swivel his hips to hit her spot perfectly.

"_Dick!" _Barbara screamed as her body began to spasm and her core tightened around Dick's member. Her chest heaved and the tingling sensation flowed through her body. It was too much for her.

"_Fucking… Tight…" _Dick groaned as he began to shake violently, still pushing into her.

And after a moment, Barbara opened her eyes and realized that Dick was lying down on top of her, trying not to crush her.

"Holy god," Dick groaned as he rolled off of her.

"So…" Barbara said in a raspy voice, tired from screaming. She sat up and looked over to clock and noticed that it was 11. She took a deep breath and got up. She maneuvered herself over Dick and slipped on a fresh pair of underwear. She threw on her gray sweater over her body and began rushing to find her books.

"Barbara, take a minute," Dick said as he slid his boxers back over his legs.

"My teacher is such a bitch when someone is late," Barbara muttered as she slid her leggings over her legs. "And im not going to be that person, Dick."

"Barbara," Dick said irritably as he slid his jeans on. "We just had sex even though we said we weren't, do you want to take a second to realize it."

Barbara rolled her eyes and stood up. She put her hands on her hips and said, "Ok. I was worrying about it before, but stop being such a girl. Do you want a relationship with me? Like flowers, dates, and titles?"

"W-what…? That's a loaded question, Babs…" Dick said, worried that if he said no that Barbara would hurt him in some serious ways.

"Well because if you don't and I don't, I don't understand why you are making this so complicated," She said as she fixed her ruined make-up. She slid her eyeliner over her top lid and then ran some chap stick over her lips.

"How do we make it simple then?" Dick asked hotly as he buttoned up his shirt.

"A relationship… no, that's not the word I'm looking for… ah, sextationship? Friends With Benefits? No Strings Attached? Fuck Buddies?" Barbara asked as she slipped her earrings on.

"No emotions," Dick muttered as he raised an eyebrow. "Just sex."

Barbara turned around and smiled, "Precisely."

Dick grabbed her by the waist and kissed her chastely. "Better not go back on your words, Gordon."

Barbara smirked, "I really have no intention, Grayson."


	10. Over Coffee

**Chapter 9**

Sorry that I didn't update earlier, but I was just so busy this week. But here is another chapter that is small, but important nonetheless! Please Review and Enjoy!

* * *

Palo Alto February 29th 12:19

Artemis nearly spit up the coffee that she was drinking at the nearby café by her house. She raised an eyebrow at one of her closest female friends and gulped down her coffee. "So you and Dick… are dating?" Artemis asked slowly.

Barbara shook her head and put her hands up. "No no no no!" She said quickly. She flipped her hair back as she took a sip of her coffee and said softly with a shrug, "We're just… y'know… sleeping around."

"Sleeping around? Like just sleeping around?" Artemis asked, still dumbfounded by the news that Barbara had just told her.

Barbara rolled her eyes and leaned in. She cleared her throat and said quite loudly to make it extra clear, "WE ARE FUCKING EACH OTHER, BUT NOT DATING."

Artemis rolled her eyes as some of the kids at the coffee shop stared at the red headed beauty who had just shouted that she was fucking someone. Attractive.

"Oh well said, Barbara," Artemis said sarcastically. She then leaned back in her chair and raised an eyebrow at her friend. "You're friends with benefits, really, Barbara?"

"What do you mean _really, Barbara_?" Barbara asked hotly as she looked at Artemis appraisingly.

Artemis sighed and shrugged, "Maybe and I don't understand because I've only slept with one guy: Wally. I've dated him for the last five years, but I mean… Friends with benefits? Barbara, does that ever really work?"

Barbara shrugged nonchalantly, "He doesn't want a relationship. I don't either. It'll work fine, and we both get the rules."

Artemis tried not to frown too hard, but there was a slight crease in her forehead. "What happens when it's over? Or are you just intending to sleep around with him forever?"

She shrugged, "Artemis, I'm eighteen and he's nineteen. We're just two friends messing around, nothing more. We'll get over it when it ends. Nothing is ever that serious between two friends who start now. But it's different for you and Wally because it's been five faithful years."

Artemis groaned softly and rubbed her hands over her face. "I don't mean to sound like a prude or any of that shit, and you know I'm really not, but this could end in two ways, Barbara. One: Either you or Dick falls for other… _very hard. _And your friendship will be ruined-"

Barbara gulped at the thought. Artemis as wrong; she had to be. Dick and Barbara have known each other since they were kids. He could never _like _her more than that.

"Or two," Artemis went on. "When it ends, you won't ever be able to speak again to each other without wanting to rip off each other's clothes... and shit gets real awkward."

Barbara let out a loud and irritated huff. She took a sip of her coffee and didn't respond before Artemis did so.

"Because, Hon, honestly, it takes a lot of fucking self-control _not _to take off Wally's clothes when he kisses me," Artemis smirked with a small shrug.

Barbara let out a small genuine laugh. "Insatiable much, Artemis?"

"Ok, Babe," Artemis said as she leaned in and whispered very softly because there were still Stanford kids around. "He doesn't do it all the time, but come on, he's a speedster. He _vibrates._"

Barbara's jaw dropped in pure and utter amazement. "…He _what_?"

Artemis just giggled lightly and murmured, "It's the _most _erotic thing in the world. It's amazing."

Barbara just sat there in utter disbelief. She let out a shiver. If only Dick could... _vibrate. _It's not like Dick was bad... Not anything close. He was actually so good. Beyond good. Amazing. She smiled when she remembered about Dick's abilities, "Well, Dick-"

Artemis put up her hand to stop Barbara from going any further. "Don't."

Barbara let out a tiny laugh and asked why.

Artemis sat up a little straighter and clasped her hands together and said simply, "I've known Dick since he was 13 and for some reason, I have no idea why, but he's been a bit innocent in my eyes-"

Barbara let out a loud guffaw. "Oh please!"

"Ok, maybe not innocent or pure, but he's like my little brother. I really don't want to hear about him having awesome sex with one of my best friends. I don't need that," Artemis said simply.

"I get it," said Barbara as she laughed. She got up and went to the bathroom.

As Barbara left, Artemis got a phone call from the one and only Dick Grayson.

"You have a lot of balls to be calling me right now, Dick," Artemis said shortly. "Especially since you want me to lie to some of my friends, especially you are _sleeping with._"

Dick chuckled lightly, "_So she told you_?"

Artemis rolled her eyes and said, "Yes. But do you realize that you have me lying to Barbara. And if I'm lying to her that means that you are too. Don't you think that it's wrong if you're screwing around with her?"

Dick groaned into the phone, _"I'm protecting her. I'd do anything to protect her."_ Dick caught himself too late before he said the words, and on the other line, all that Artemis could do was raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"_Because she's my best friend!" _Dick added shortly. _"Stop distracting me. I need to meet with you about logistics. We have to get started on this as soon as possible, Artemis… Thanks, Blondie. For doing this."_

Artemis smiled. "Of course. It's what I do… But I gotta tell Wally, Dick. I'm not leaving him out of this-"

Dick interjected, _"You'll kill him-"_

"And Wally will kill _you_... before he comes back into the hero life in an attempt to save me," Artemis countered. "Dick, we can't leave him out of this. I won't do it if he doesn't know."

Dick sighed, _"It's your _life_ we're killing. I guess that you get to pick."_

Artemis' eyes widened and bit her lower lip. "Then we get to tell to Bar-"

"_No!_" Dick shouted harshly into the phone. Artemis' didn't jolt in surprise, cringe at the noise, or move for that matter- she heard yelling a lot when she was a child, she was used to it. _"We leave her out of this. She's on the field all the time and people can read her mind, like Psimon. She's liable out there and I'm _not _loosing any members of the team out there, got it?"_

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Got it boss." There was a moment of friendly silence before Artemis spoke again. "Dick?"

_"Yes, Blondie?" _Dick asked. He had been calling her that since they were teenagers, and he always found it amusing to do so. He and Wally found it so genuinely interesting how a Vietnamese woman and a White man came together to have a blond hair child. So, Blondie sticked. Not like Artemis cared that much once she found out that Nightwing's real name was Dick. She was thoroughly amused and got back.

Artemis saw that Barbara was coming out of the bathroom and then quickly said into the phone, "You seemed pretty attached and over-protective for a friend that you are just _fucking_ around with."

Before Dick could protest, shout, or breathe, Artemis hung up her phone and smiled as Barbara sat back down.

"Who was that?" Barbara asked casually as she wiped up some crumbs from their table.

"Oh," Artemis lied perfectly, but feeling terrible for doing it. "Just someone from archery teams asking me about schedules."


	11. Rising

**Chapter 10**

Hello everyone. Back with another chap. Hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving! Please Review and Enjoy! =]

* * *

_Bludhaven, March 2nd, 20:14 _

"Mmmm… _that_ was good," Barbara mused.

"I knew you'd like it," Dick smirked.

Barbara Gordon was currently sitting on Dick Grayson's bare abs in his shirt, while holding a tub of Italian Lemon Gelato. She was licking the spoon warmly, letting the flavor fall into her mouth.

"Oh did you?" Barbara asked as she put the spoon back in the tub of Ice Cream in the tub and then took another spoonful.

"Yes I did," Dick said matter-of-factly. He then pointed to her spoon and said, "Barb, that's gross."

Barbara rolled her eyes and licked the spoon diligently. She then crossed her arms and countered, "Your tongue has been in my mouth for the last three hours. I think you can manage with double-dipping."

Dick smiled, "Point proven."

Before Dick say anything, Barbara's phone rang. She reached over Dick's head and grabbed her phone, which was resting on the headboard of Dick's bed.

Dick smirked at the fantastic view of Barbara's chest through his shirt. They've been sleeping together for a little more than a week. After classes and training, Dick would drag Barbara back to his place and then somehow, after hours of work, they'd screw for hours until Barbara told Dick that she had to go. And then, somehow, Dick managed to have her one last time.

Barbara sat back up and looked at the phone curiously, not knowing the number. "Hello?" She answered indifferently.

Dick sat up and began kissing Barbara's neck. He slowly began to un-button her-_his_-shirt. He began to kiss the delicate flesh above her breasts and he got greatest sense of satisfaction as Barbara let out a hot pant before pushing Dick back down.

"Oh my god! How are you, Kevin?!" Barbara said elatedly.

"Kevin?" Dick whispered at her. Who the hell was that?

Barbara gave Dick a one second sign. She carefully hopped off of him and the bed. She began to pace through his apartment. "Yeah, I'm in the city…. He's fine- he misses you and your family… I miss you too… Yeah, maybe in like a half hour… That sounds great… It's good to hear from you too… See you then, Kevin."

Dick sat at the edge of his bed in his boxers. He frowned at Barbara who walked back in and began looking for her pants. "Who was that?" Dick asked.

"This guy decided to take Sophomore year abroad in Shanghai- he was in two of my classes last year," Barbara revealed as she found her underwear and slid them on over her legs. "I haven't seen him since last June."

Dick sucked his teeth and raised an eyebrow, "So you're ditching me?"

Barbara raised her eyebrows at this new found jealousy. "Are… are you jealous, Dick?"

"Jealous seems too strong," Dick said as he watched Barbara do her famous pants dance into her black pencil skirt. "Maybe pissed off because this guy is taking my Wednesday night away from me."

Barbara laughed as she took his shirt off and threw it in his face. She slid on her white T-shirt bra and rolled her eyes at him.

"Can you spare twenty-minutes?" Dick pleaded with big puppy dog eyes.

Barbara slid on her tank top and then looked back at Dick. She leaned towards him and kissed his lips quickly and chastely. "Nope," She said simply as she winked at him.

Dick groaned as he slid his pants on and watched as Barbara slid on her over sized V-neck gray cotton sweater. She slid on her socks and ankle boots.

Dick slid on that exact button up shirt that Barbara had been wearing. He then grabbed some shoes.

"Where are you going?" Barbara asked as she slid on her jacket.

"I'm going to drive you," Dick revealed calmly.

Barbara frowned and said, "I am capable of taking the train."

Dick shrugged, "Barbara, it's the start of allergy season. Also, it's the end of cold/flu season. Do you really want to go on a train?"

Barbara bit her lip at the realization. Flu season was pretty nasty and it was a longer trip on the train by ten minutes. And it was pretty nasty sometimes. And having to deal with the flu instead of having sex with Dick… she would've preferred to take Dick's car.

"Thanks," She smiled.

Dick slid on his coat and opened the door for her. "No problem, Babs. I'm picking up a coffee first though." He locked the door and the two walked down the stairs of the five floor building.

Dick and Barbara walked over to the corner coffee shop that Dick liked to give business. It was run by a fairly young couple with their four year old girl and their year old son.

"Hey Dick," Nicole Hart, the wife, called out as Dick and Barbara walked in. "Oh hi, Barbara! You two know each other?" She had long black hair, coffee brown skin, and light brown eyes. She was very pretty and was probably thirty.

Dick smirked, "You could say that."

Barbara elbowed him in the side.

"Oh, is it?" Nicole asked, clearly insinuating further thoughts.

"Dick!" A little girl shouted. She had long dark black hair which was tied up in a tiny bun at the top of her head. Her skin was a nice coffee colored like her mother's and had darker brown eyes.

"Hey, Tiffany," Dick said as he bent down to pick her up in his arms. "How are you today?" He asked kindly.

Barbara moved up to the counter and said, "Hi Nicole. Can I have my usual and he wants a plain black coffee with a little bit of milk."

Nicole laughed, "On it." She then began to pour it in, but looked back at Barbara. "it's kind of cute, you know that you know Dick's usual."

Barbara shrugged, "I've known him since I was nine. You get accustomed to it." She looked back at Dick who was laughing with Tiffany cutely.

"He's so good with kids," Nicole said as he put the two cups of coffee in front of Barbara. "Has he always been?"

Barbara turned back and nodded, "He always has and I have no idea why."

She took out her wallet and was about to pay before Dick came up and said, "I got this, Babs-"

"I can pay for two cups of coffee, Dick," She said as she pushed forward a couple of bills. "Come on, Grayson. I've got to get to Gotham in twenty-two minutes."

Dick set down Tiffany and took his coffee. "See you around, Tiff."

"Dick, we're going to get married right?" Tiffany asked boldly, making her mother even jump in surprise.

Dick gulped. "Um-"

"Unless you are going to get married to Barbara! Then we don't have to get married," Tiffany kept going.

Barbara let out a guffaw and nearly choked on her white mocha coffee. She cleared her throat as Dick simply laughed. "And why is that?"

"Because then you can a royal couple!" Tiffany said as she jumped up and down. "Barbara can be princess Ariel and Dick can be Prince Eric! You look just like them!"

Barbara pressed her lips together and her eyes formed slits as Dick laughed even louder. "You want to be my little mermaid, Barbara?"

Nicole let out a loud guffaw and Barbara simply scoffed, "You wish, Grayson." She smiled at Tiffany and then at Nicole. "Bye, guys."

Dick followed her out and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You ever thought of dressing up? Or sex toys? Or BDSM?" Dick asked curiously as they walked to his car.

Barbara simply rolled her eyes and said, "No. Maybe. Definitely not." She turned to him as she opened the car door to her side. "The best you're getting Dick- if you're lucky enough- is that you get to be my bitch."

Dick scoffed as he got into the driver's seat, "You wish, Gordon. What if I tied your arms together? Like hand cuffs?"

"Honey, my record time is fourteen seconds to break out of those," Barbara smirked as she put her seatbelt on. "Not much you can do."

Barbara told Dick where she was going off to dinner with this so-called Kevin.

"So, I don't get to see you dressed up as a maid?" Dick asked as he drove through Bludhaven and onto the highway.

Barbara then turned to him and asked, "Are you unsatisfied with what you are getting from me?"

Dick shook his head quickly, "No no no. I just want to know your limits. You seem pretty clear cut and prudish-"

"Prudish?" Barbara asked incredulously.

Dick immediately regretted saying that. She unbuckled her seatbelt at the next red light. He gulped as Barbara moved so that she was right in front of him with her. Her thin legs were straddling Dick's lean hips and her core now was directly above Dick's crotch.

"Barbara," Dick gasped as she began to kiss his neck. "T-this can't be good."

"Shh… Keep driving," She said so that she maneuvered her head out of the way, but kept kissing his neck.

Dick knew that this was going to be the hardest car ride of his life. He felt Barbara's hand hold his jawline. He groaned as he felt another slide down his chest and to his crotch.

"Babs…" Dick groaned.

Barbara snickered against Dick's neck as she slowly un-zipped Dick's pants and let his erection free. She then slid one hand down between her legs and slowly moved aside her underwear.

"I… I don't have a condom," Dick whispered, trying hard to focus on the road and not the beautiful red head hovering him in the sexiest way possible.

"On the pill, Idiot," Barbara whispered. She had been on the pill since she second semester of high school. Shit worked for her.

When they stopped for the next red light, Dick brought Barbara back to his mouth and kissed her hotly. This was before one of the most erotic sensation of his life. Barbara lifted her hips and slowly slid herself down on Dick's length.

"_Shit,_" Dick groaned into the kiss.

Barbara moaned, _"Oh!... Dick…" _She began to slowly move.

The lights changed green and Dick reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and began driving with one hand and another wrapped around Barbara's waist, to hold her tightly. She was so hot, tight, and she was practically massaging him with her inner walls.

"Keep driving," Barbara whispered softly as she began to move in slow circles on Dick's member.

Dick bit his lip to keep from letting out a moan. This was insanity in his mind, but it felt so good that he couldn't stop. He gulped, trying so hard to concentrate on not crashing.

"Babs," Dick huffed. "I… I'm going to crash the car."

She laughed a little and whispered into his ear, "Your batman training will kick in if it gets to that."

Dick clutched the steering wheel harder as Barbara began to kiss his throat- suck, nibble, and lick. How in god's name-

"_Fuck,_" Dick hissed as Barbara slid up and then pushed herself back down. Dick, by accidently of course, swerved just a little bit at the feeling of being filled by her again.

"_Nngg…" _Barbara moaned softly into his ear. Dick knew those moans by heart now. He knew for a fact that by the quickening of her movements, the moans, and the panting that Barbara was so close and she was _so _dying for an orgasm. She thoroughly believed in the idea that one must finish what they started.

Dick sped through the rest of the city, trying his hardest to find an alley that was close to Barbara's destination. He would occasionally buck his hips against Barbara's particularly well-aimed movements, making Barbara whimper.

Once they got near the restaurant where Barbara was meeting Kevin, Dick drove into a deserted alley. He parked the car quickly before grabbing Barbara's face and pressed her lips against Dick's. He tasted every inch of her mouth, sucking diligently as Barbara grabbed Dick's shoulder tightly.

Barbara reached down to the lever to make Dick's chair lie back fully. Dick grunted at the sudden feeling of falling. But this gave Barbara more access to move her hips.

He bucked his hips against Barbara's, hitting her spot again and again and again. Each time, making Barbara create delicious moans, whimpers, and some times little screams.

"I… I… can't hold it anymore," Barbara moaned, clearly close to her orgasm.

Dick slid one hand to where they were connected and began rubbing her nerves quickly, making Barbara's eyes close tightly. "Then don't," Dick whispered in her ear.

Barbara covered her mouth with Dick's and muffled a hot scream into his mouth. Her inner walls began to spasm, her heart beat rapidly, and her whole body began to twitch as she climaxed.

The feeling of Barbara getting hers allowed Dick's body to give in. He groaned as he came.

Barbara whimpered at the feeling of Dick's cum spreading through her insides, and she knew for a fact that she loved that feeling so much more than she should have.

They sat there, connected for a moment, forehead-to-forehead. Barbara leaned down and kissed Dick's lips one last time before breaking their intimate connection. "Mmmm…" Barbara moaned at the loss of feeling and so did Dick.

She sat back in her seat and pulled down the glove compartment. Luckily, there were some tissues. She cleaned herself off a little and fixed herself it didn't look like she just had the best orgasm in her life.

Dick zipped up her pants and watched Barbara re-apply her makeup. "What're you doing?" He asked, still a little breathless.

"Fixing myself so it didn't look like I just had a really good orgasm," Barbara said casually as she fanned her self as she put away her chap stick.

"Thought you were just meeting a friend," Dick frowned as he fixed his collar.

Barbara rolled her eyes and kissed Dick's lips one more time. "People can tell when girls just had sex. I prefer to keep that to myself. Don't worry, Dick. I thought that this little _thing _we just did would prove to you that I have no intention sleeping with another guy." She fixed her clothing and slid out of the car. She smiled back at him before slamming the door: "See you at work tomorrow."

Dick smiled at his friend as she walked across the street. She then walked over to a guy. A good looking guy with coffee skin, shaved hair, brown eyes, and Dick couldn't deny- he was attractive.

Dick gulped as Barbara hugged him kindly and they walked into a Chinese Bistro while laughing.

_Just a friend, _Dick chanted in his head. _He's just a friend._


	12. Second Opinions

Chapter 11

Guys- I was doing college apps, I got into college (Yay!), but this is also (literally) Senior No Sleep Week- finals, xyz. Merp. So I've been so busy. Sorry, I havent updated. Thanks though! Review and Enjoy! We're two weeks away from the new episode- excitement!

* * *

_Gotham City, March 2__nd__, 21:01 _

Dick parked his car in the Wayne Enterprises' garage. Luckily, the zeta-tude "telephone" was only a block away. He walked to the zeta tube and casually zeta-ed over to Palo Alto.

He arrived there simply and groaned at the fact that it was no longer 45 degrees, but 66 degrees. He shrugged off his jacket and began walking through the small college town until he got to the house where Artemis and Wally used as their apartment.

Instead of being a normal person and walk up to their door, he decided that he would casually jump up to a tree and climb to the window. He looked inside to see Wally watching television on the floor while writing in what looked like his physics notebook. He saw Artemis on the couch in nothing but a simple white t-shirt, which definitely belonged to Wally, and some regular cotton black underwear.

Dick knocked on the window and smiled widely.

Wally jumped while Artemis rolled her eyes and smirked. She walked over to the window, not even trying to put on some pants. "Hey, Dick," Artemis smiled as she opened it.

Artemis turned around as Dick slid into the living room and Wally got up and smiled, "What's up, Dick?"

"Dude, I need someone to hang with," Dick groaned as cracked his back. He rested his jacket on the chair.

Wally sat with his arms crossed and frowned at his friend who slid his phone into his back pocket. Dick and Wally talked once after Dick and Artemis talked about the plan. Wally shouted at him for making Artemis do this, taking his girl away after they planned to leave the life, and for talking about this behind his back. They then talked afterwards about work.

"Hey, Wally," Dick said slowly, still feeling pretty awkward.

"Hi, Dick," Wally said, trying to be nicer than he wanted to be. He reminded himself that Dick was his best friend.

"So… how are you?" Dick asked awkwardly while rubbing his neck slowly.

"I've been better," Wally sighed. "Don't double major, Dick. Don't double major if you want to prevent your girlfriend from bitching."

"WALLY!" Artemis shouted from their bedroom.

The two guys smiled at each other. "When was the last time you got laid?" Dick asked.

"Three nights ago," Wally shrugged. "Artemis had an all nighter between two of my all nighters- physics and then chemistry."

Dick grimaced, "Jesus."

"You?" Wally asked as he patted Kent's head.

"A half hour ago," Dick smiled that signature troll smile.

"With Barbara?" Artemis asked. She now had on a pair of leggings and a light gray sweater.

Wally's eyes shot wide open and his jaw dropped. "Whoa! Dude, I thought it was a one time thing."

"You didn't tell Wally?" Dick asked shortly, slightly amused.

"Barbara didn't say I could and nor did you," Artemis said as she tied her hair up into a messy bun on the top of her head and walked into the kitchen. "Want beer?"

Both of them said yes.

"You two still talking behind my back…" Wally grumbled as he stared at his girlfriend and his best friend. "All right, come on, Grayson. Tell me about it."

"What do you mean?" Dick asked as he caught the bottle. He opened it carefully, but skillfully, as he looked at Wally who did the same.

"I mean, what's up between you and Barb?" Wally went on as if it were obvious.

Dick took a long swig of beer and sighed, "I don't know… I mean, we're just messing around."

"Messing around?" Wally asked slowly.

"You know, we're sleeping together… no strings attached," Dick shrugged as if it were nothing.

"No strings attached?" Wally asked incredulously, but calmly. "You're kidding me, right, Dick?"

"What?!" Dick asked, extremely confused.

"I told you," Artemis sang patronizingly as she began stirring her cup of tea with a spoon.

"No strings attached?" Wally repeated as he wiped his palm down his face. "Dude, you know that doesn't work right?"

"Barbara and I both know that we don't want a relationship. Guys, it's just sex," Dick said reassuringly.

"Well," Wally said as he wrapped an arm around Artemis' shoulder. "Is it good sex at least?"

Dick smirked to himself, and with that simple smirk, Artemis and Wally knew that meant yes.

Artemis scoffed, "Flexible, I bet."

Dick nodded, "You have no idea…" He then leaned forward to his two friends as if it were a whisper: "We just had sex while I was driving. Like literally."

Artemis' eyes widened while Wally's jaw dropped a little. "Kinky," Artemis commented with a small smirk- gaining much respect for friend.

"Best sex I have… no will _Ever _have. She's good," He went on as he began to wipe his face. "So good…"

Wally and Artemis began to laugh at their friend.

"Where is she now?" Wally asked as he took swig of his beer.

"She's having dinner with some guy from college," Dick groaned as he let out an annoyed huff.

Wally raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh?" He leaned forward towards his friend and said, "You don't look so happy about it."

"He's clearly jealous," Artemis added as she smirked. "It's ok, Dick. He probably doesn't beat you."

"What does that even mean?" Dick asked sharply. "He was African American, attractive, tall, and pretty muscular…"

"Oh please," Artemis snorted. "Come on, Dick. There aren't enough brooms to clean up the underwear dropped when you walk into the room."

Wally groaned at his girlfriend's joke, while Dick simply smiled. "You feel the same way, Artemis?" Dick asked teasingly.

Artemis began to scratch her head as if she were thinking about something. "Did… Did I put any back on?" Artemis asked questioningly.

"Artemis!" Wally shouted at her as Dick began to die of laughter.

"I'm kidding. Of course, I'm wearing underwear," Artemis smiled and then looked at Dick. "Well, depends what you consider underwear."

"Oh Jesus," Wally groaned. Even though, Wally was more of the general jokster, Artemis was the queen of Sexual innuendos.

"Attractive, Artemis," Dick smirked.

"I try," She shrugged cutely as her phone rang from the bedroom. She got up and walked away.

Once she was gone, Wally leaned forward. He looked down and then back at his friend. "Artemis didn't really want me to talk about this. She said it was ridiculous. Just hear me out, all right?"

Dick nodded, "Ok…"

Wally's normal joking face went to very serious very quickly. "You better bring Artemis back alive, Dick… or I swear to God, nothing will ever be the same between us."

Dick looked taken back by Wally's reasonable threat. He nodded, "Of course." He then sat up a bit straighter and said, "She's like my sister, Wally. I'd never let anything happen to her… She can also take care of herself. She's capable."

Wally scoffed, "This isn't the same game we played when we were 13 and 15, Dick. She's going to be with people bigger than we have ever fought. Be careful with her."

"She'll be with Kaldur."

Wally scoffed, un-amused. "Right," he murmured. "She's playing back up to the old friend..." He then looked back at her. "Just take care of her. I love her."

"I got you, Wally," Dick nodded, slightly understanding the feeling of wanting to protect people.


	13. Make Ups

**Chapter 12**

I really wanted to update this on my birthday (12.23) but I couldnt. And now Im at my country with no internet, so Im currently doing this in an internet cafe. HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE~! Please enjoy and review!

* * *

_March 4th, 16:53, Gotham City_

Dick was never a rushed person. He did things meticulously and at his own pace, which was normally fast because he was completely capable. But when he needed to take the time, he would. He was a semi-perfectionist.

Dick had never been so rushed in his life. Barbara, who he normally talked to daily and who now had sex with regularly, just decided not to call him back after her date with _Kevin. _ He thought of all things that maybe she would decide to call him back and say good night.

But it had been two days since he had heard from Barbara! Two fucking days. He hadn't seen her either. What the hell was he supposed to do with that?

I mean, Dick had faith in Babs because they had been friends since they were fucking 9, and they were now fucking each other endlessly. So he shouldn't be agitated or annoyed with the fact that his sex buddy was fucking around with another guy.

But Barbara wasn't his. Barbara wasn't anyone's. She was her own person and would always be. But Barbara wasn't even his girl, so why was he like this?

Because Dick, in a way, had a reserved right to her _body. _It was an agreement. A common agreement between friends who had sex. He didn't want to be with her, they made a pact… a promise. But he did want her body. He refused to think of anyone else touching her, kissing her, feeling her. Because that was his right. And she had the same rights over him that he had over her. It makes sense, right-

"Mr. Grayson?"

Dick spun around from the view of Gotham City to face a young Asian Woman with long wavy black hair, dark rimmed square glasses, a white button down shirt that was tucked into a black pencil skirt, and a pair of black pumps.

"Yes, Nina?" Dick asked as he tapped his pen against his fingers, half paying attention.

"I have the papers that need to be signed by you or Mr. Wayne," Nina said as she showed them to him.

"OK, thank you," Dick said as he motioned for her to come in. Nina gave him a large stack of papers, at which Dick groaned. Nina smirked and left the room.

Dick set the papers down and began signing the papers irritably. He began thinking of the things he had to do by the end of the day. He had to check up on the contents of the Juliet Pill and then test it on Artemis by the end of next week. He had to do training later today-

"Gotta love a man in a suit."

Dick looked up from signing his name to see the beautiful red head Gordon. She was wearing her hair in her signature high ponytail, a sweater, a pair of jean shorts (because Barbara Gordon just doesn't get cold)3, and holding her purse on her shoulder.

Dick wanted so badly to smile at her like he would normally. But he had to be mad at her, or be irritated with her. But before he could respond, Barbara walked in holding up another bag.

"I thought you would be hungry," Barbara smiled as she sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk. She set down and placed the plastic bag on the table. She pulled out a staffroom box for Dick and said, "Cheeseburger with the works and fries-" she then pulled out a drink "-Coke mixed with sprite for Mr. Grayson."

Dick groaned as he hit his head with the papers and dragged it down his face. How in God's name was he supposed to be mad at this girl? "Thanks," He muttered softly.

"What's wrong with you?" Barbara asked as she sat down and began eating her Panini.

Dick just opened his box and began to eat his fries. "So… how's Kevin…?" Dick tried after a moment of silence.

Barbara looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Fine. It was nice seeing him."

"How was dinner?" Dick asked casually, trying to use his detective skills as best as possible.

"Good," Barbara answered casually with a shrug. She could feel that this was not going well and crossed her arms. She leaned back and asked, "What's wrong with you, Dick?"

"Nothing, did he give you a good night kiss?" Dick asked harshly, but immediately regretted it. He pushed it too far.

"Oh my god," Barbara said as she rolled her eyes. "Seriously?!"

"What do you mean 'seriously'?" Dick snapped back. "I'm just asking simple questions that later pose the question if you slept with him!"

Barbara stood up and slammed her hands down on the desk, causing the food to rattle along with some of Dick's belongings. "You're being ridiculous!"

"So-" Dick shouted back as he slammed his hands on the desk too, "-You aren't denying it, you did sleep with him! You cant do that!"

Barbara looked at him incredulously and shouted, "You're acting like such a little girl! And who the hell says I can't?"

"Barbara!" Dick shouted. "_We're _sleeping together! The fuck are you doing sleeping with other guys like that's ok?"

Barbara let out a truly amazed scoff and scratched her nails against his desk lightly- trying very hard not to punch him in the face. She then "I'm going to go and pretend like I didn't hear that."

Barbara picked up her bag and began walking, but Dick grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. He used the force and slammed her against the wall. With any other girl, this tactic might've worked, but Barbara Gordon was also Batgirl, so she tactfully smacked him before he could do anything.

Dick stood there, and looked back at Barbara- who pursed her lips and scowled harshly at him.

"You don't get to make those decisions, Dick. You don't get to call me yours, I don't belong to you- I'm not your girl. I'm your friend, and we have sex together. It's as simple as that. I get to do whatever I want and there is nothing you can do about it."

Barbara then took her bag and walked out of the office. "I'll see you tomorrow at the cave," she said without looking back. Dick turned around to follow her, but come on, she's a bat kid- knows how to disappear with ease.

He really fucked himself up this time.

* * *

_March 5__th__, 22:38, Mount Justice_

"My neck," groaned Bart. "Feeling the mode." He got up and straightened his shirt and his sweat pants.

Barbara smirked at the new speedester kid who liked to hang out at the cave way too much. "You didn't do bad, Bart." She was wearing her normal white sportsbra, which was covered by an open dark blue shell jacket, and black biker shorts.

"Says the red who is known to be one of the most lethal hand-to-hand combat fighters," hissed Bart.

"Even in the future?" Barbara asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Even in the future, Red," Bart confirmed through a grumble as he walked to Jaime who had already suffered his punishment.

Barbara wiped off some of her sweat with a cloth. She was teaching kids the ropes to some basic combat skills- she had already taken down Tim, Cassie, Jaime, Garfield, and Bart-

"-Thanks, Mal. I think it's going to work too," Barbara heard Dick talk with Mal.

"So, has she beaten the almighty Nightwing?" Bart asked.

"Numerous occasions," Tim scoffed.

"And the other way around too," Cassie added with a smile.

"Hey Nightwing!" Bart called out.

Dick was in his normal blue open button down shirt with a black v-neck underneath, he also had on his regular blue jeans with his dark ray band glasses. He looked over to Bart and said, "Yeah, Bart?"

"Could you please redeem the name of male kind and beat Miss Gordon to the ground?" Bart smiled greasily.

"He wishes," Barbara muttered so only Cassie could hear her.

Dick looked over at Barbara who had been ignoring him all day- she didn't do the silent treatment too often, it wasn't her thing. She preferred to get it over with and yell at them. But when Barbara did silent treatement, she was the fucking QUEEN.

"I'll only do it if she's up for it," Dick said as he put some data into the computer.

Barbara rolled her eyes. "Scared, Batgirl?" Bart asked. Jaime shook his head at the new kid- this kid was going to get batarang-ed by either Nightwing or Batgirl sooner or later.

"You would've thought," Barbara said as she stood up, and cracked her neck.

This would be the closest that would've gotten into her in what four days, he wasn't passing this chance up. Dick moved away from the computer and shrugged off his shirt. He was slightly desperate just to feel her skin in any way. It was so bad; he was so completely obsessed with this girl.

"And here we go," Conner sighed.

"Go get'em, Girl," Karen smirked.

No one on the Team knew that Dick and Barbara had been sleeping together for the last two weeks- it was their secret. If Barbara or Dick had told them, people would link Barbara Gordon back to Dick Grayson- and they didn't want that.

"Ok, play nice kids," M'gann warned them like the mother that she was.

"Don't I always?" Dick smirked to M'gann. He cracked his arms and he rubs his well-sculpted biceps.

"Ten bucks on Nightwing," Bart said as he put his hand out towards Jaime.

"Estas Loco?" Jaime asked shortly. "Barbara. She's not happy today."

Dick cracked his neck before smiling, "Hey, BG."

"Shut up," Barbara said before squarely round house kicking Dick in the jaw.

"Oof!" Mal cringed at the kick that left Dick on the ground, but no immobile. He swung his leg and kicked Barbara in the heel to make her fall. She didn't fall, but tripped allowing time for Dick to get up and begin to throw well aimed punches at her.

Barbara blocked them diligently, but was unable to block the straight kick to the gut. She slid back and held herself steady. Nightwing then ran at her, but Barbara nicely kicked him in the side, which made him wince to the side. She tried the trick again, but he grabbed her leg and flopped her down.

Dick was straddling her.

"Ouch," Cassie said verbally.

Barbara looked up and smirked, "You wish." She slid one leg around his torso and then around his back, and squeezed her legs together with all of her might. Dick knew for a fact that it hurt because damn, he knew those legs well by now.

Barbara then slammed Dick down against the floor. She then managed to straddle him back, locking his legs with hers, keeping his arms down with her elbows, and then pressing her wrists against his throat.

After a moment of just staying like this, the computer said in its technical voice, "Nightwing, fail."

Bart groaned, "The mode is real here."

Jaime smirked, "Dude, the ten dollars for the packs of whizzies."

Barbara then sat back up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She got up and then laid out a hand for Dick to take.

"Nice trick," Dick groaned. "Thought I knew all of them."

Barbara smirked as she wiped of some of the sweat with her cloth. "You're good, but not that good, Nightwing."

Dick then sent everyone home and they'd come in tomorrow at around noon for more training. He slid his shirt back on and saw that Tim went back to Gotham first. He walked to the zeta-tube until he made sure that everyone who was not living at the cave was home. Barbara was about to zeta and asked, "You leaving?"

Dick nodded as he slid his backpack over his shoulder. "Batgirl B16; Nightwing B01." They ended up in the small Gotham phone both, chest to chest.

Barbara groaned at the feeling of being this close to him again. She missed it, but of course, she was still mad.

"Cozy," Dick smirked.

"Don't think that for one minute, Grayson," Barbara said as she slid out of phone booth, "that me beating you up gets to make up for what happened yesterday."

She slung her backpack on her shoulder and began walking.

"Babs!" Dick shouted as he took off his sunglasses and grabbed her right wrist.

Barbara let out a tiny whimper of pain and quickly retracted her wrist. She turned back to him as Dick began walking closer to her. "What happened to your wrist, Barbara?" Dick asked lowly.

"It's nothing, Dick," Barbara said, pulling her sleeve further down.

Dick took her by the other wrist and pulled up her right sleeve. His eyes widened when he saw a large black and blue mark covering the entirety of right wrist. "D-did I do this?"

"No, it's not your fault," Barbara said as she pulled it back. "Its mine."

"Let me to take you back to my place and look at it," Dick begged.

Barbara looked hesitant. "No, I'd rather just go home-"

"Babs," Dick said with big eyes. "Come on."

No man looking like that should never have to beg, especially since he wasn't asking for sex. "Fine," She groaned.

Dick and Barbara walked over to his car and drove to his home. They kept quiet, but there was something in the air. Tension was the best word for it- it felt like there was something that needed to be said by both of them. You could literally feel it- a knife wouldn't be able to cut it. It was serious.

Dick parked the car in his usual spot, and they walked over to his apartment. They walked up the stairs to Dick's apartment. He opened the door and turned on the light.

Barbara dropped her bag on the counter as Dick dropped his on the table, and slipped off her sneakers. They looked at each other.

Barbara had never been afraid of Dick or ever found him remotely scary, but in that moment, she could feel a sensation of anxiety and excitement roll through her body as Dick stared at her up and down. He licked his lips.

Before she knew it, Barbara was slammed up against the wall by Dick's room. His mouth was fastened on hers. It took a moment for Barbara to realize what the fuck was going on, but she soon began kissing him back just as eagerly. She wouldn't admit it, but she had been lonely without him, even if it had been four days.

Barbara's lips moved roughly against Dick's as Dick slid his hands to her sides. He began to unzip Barbara's jacket and began to slide his hands against her mid-drift, which was show due to her crop top wife beater.

Barbara couldn't wait right now. She slid Dick's jacket off and then let it drop to the floor. She pushed Dick off and began pushing him towards his bedroom. He walked backwards and shoved off shoes. She pushed him down onto the bed.

Barbara threw off her leggings and immediately let down her hair as Dick shucked off his jeans. He then grabbed Barbara by the waist and pulled her onto his lap. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other into her hair. He kissed her so hotly that it made Barbara groan into his mouth.

Instead of waiting to close the curtains, they honestly didn't care who saw at this rate whether it be Alfred, Captain Atom, the Team, or even Batman (ok, maybe not the last one). Barbara was so impatient that she nearly ripped off Dick's shirt into two.

She pulled back just to take it off for him as Dick began to work on hers. He then immediately began to nip, bite, and kiss Barbara's neck and her chest, making Barbara moan hotly.

Dick slid one hand to her back and quickly unsnapped Barbara's black bra. He threw the garment to the floor and began to lavish Barbara's breasts, grazing his teeth and suck. The other hand was kneading her breast harshly.

Barbara, who was trying to refuse Dick of any type of satisfaction this round, closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip in an attempt to contain her moans. Her hands massaged his nape and scalp tenderly as Dick kept worshipping Barbara's body.

Barbara, who really couldn't take any more of the teasing and torture, whimpered, _"Dick!"_

Dick pulled back and smirked right before kissing Barbara's lips again. He flipped her over and brought her closer to the top of the bed. One hand slid down to her little boy shorts and slid them down her body. He then pried her legs open with his knee and began sliding his fingers between her folds.

Barbara pulled her lips away and began to breathe in short breaths. Her eyes were closed as Dick brushed her opening with his knuckles. She wrapped her arms around his back, digging her nails into his shoulder blades. As he placed his head in between the crook of her shoulder and neck, and bit/kissed her neck, Dick then rubbed her clit vigorously, making Barbara roll her hips against him.

Normally, when the two had sex, they closed the curtains; they preferred privacy. I mean, what would the neighbors do with Richard Grayson- the son of billionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne- giving Barbara Gordon- the daughter of the well-known commissioner of Gotham Police- an orgasm that she'd never forget?

But right now, Dick just didn't give a shit. He was focused solely on Barbara. These last four days, he had been lonely since she couldn't work at the Team (someone had to pretend to be Batman), and he hated her for leaving him that Wednesday. He pretended like he was okay without because he refused to be that clingy person, but he really wasn't. Barbara… was _his. _He wouldn't have it any other way. So, he would have to teach her, maybe, that he wouldn't let anyone else have her. And since Dick, yes he was charming and handsome, wasn't so great with words, he figured that this way would have to work.

When Barbara began to make those noises that she made when she was close to her orgasm, Dick pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. With half opened eyes, he watched Barbara's face flush, her brow furrow, and her teeth biting her lips.

Dick then slipped his fingers inside of her and allowed his thumb to keep rubbing her. He caressed her walls and began to kiss her lips. She whimpered against him, especially when he hit the spot that made her loose it completely.

"_Oh! Dick- oh my god!" _Barbara screamed holding him tighter. Dick kept pushing his fingers in and out of her even while her core clench around his fingers.

Dick slowed down, helping Barbara come down from her high. She was panting, and her eyes fluttered open.

Dick watched her eyes open fully. She looked up at him and gulped. She allowed her hands to slide down Dick's body as he began to kiss roughly her again. She slid his boxers off and used her feet to push them off. Once they were off completely and lying uselessly on the bed, Barbara flipped them over.

Dick's eyes widened in pure surprise as Barbara rested her hands on his shoulders. She pushed herself up, so that her core was just hovering his now very big erection and was on her knees. She ran her fingers through her hair and caught her breath again. She reached over Dick's shoulder and pulled out a condom from his bed stand. She quickly ripped it and slid it over him.

During this time, Dick was about to re-flip them so that he could push into her until no ends. However, Barbara then rested her hands on his pecks and let herself drop onto him.

"_Fuck," _Dick groaned out due to a combination of surprise and ecstasy.

Barbara let out a small sigh of contentment. She didn't give him time to relish this feeling before pulling herself off of him. She then slammed herself back down causing Dick to hitch beneath her. He grabbed her hips and began to help her move up and down.

Barbara made small circles, but continued to move up and down. She then began breathing even harder as she began to completely move up and down. Due to the tenderness from her first orgasm, Barbara was completely vulnerable to a new one.

But she had to hold back. She had to get through Dick's thick skull that she had no intentions on sleeping with anyone else because in a way, Barbara promised that she was his- and vice versa. She wasn't going to let any girl simply flirt with him or get near him like she can. It was a silent promise they had made- of course, she was going to keep it to him; they'd been in each other's lives for so long.

Dick suddenly sat up, wrapping an arm around her waist and keeping her moving. The other hand slid between their bodies and found Barbara's senstitive nerves.

She let out a shriek into Dick's mouth and felt her whole entire body begin to shake like an earthquake. Barbara held onto Dick's body as he kissed her mouth. He tried to keep going, but he soon couldn't. He left out a muffled groan into her mouth.

Dick collapsed back with Barbara on top of him. She let out a content sigh and simply stayed there for a long moment. Dick let Barbara roll off him- he slid the condom off and tied it. He skillfully aimed it at his garbage can and laid back down.

He took Barbara by the waist and held her closely. He pressed his lips against her hair, and held her shoulders warmly.

Memories flowed into Dick's mind, random ones. So, how long had he been sleeping with Barbara- what two weeks? Why did those two weeks feel so right? More than anything has felt in a while. He liked being with Barbara, he felt happy. He learned and experienced Barbara's imperfections, but he preferred to call them quirks.

For one, Barbara's cooking skills resembled that of a caveman- or worse. She can make cup of noodles, microwavable items, and coffee. One time Dick left her in the kitchen for maybe thirty seconds while he re-heat old Chinese food, they almost had to call the fire department. It was endearing; she mostly left the cooking (or re-heating) to Dick.

Also, Barbara just needed her back to be cracked every morning. She would wake up, stretch in the bed, sit up, and then crack her back. If she physically couldn't do it herself, she'd beg Dick to help her.

One thing that Dick really liked was Barbara's hatred for her own clothing. She'd leave things at his place for her to change into, but she mostly liked to walk in Dick's button ups and nothing else. Dick really had no problem with this- it allowed him a view to her perfect long lean legs. Also, the shirts were too big on her, but she didn't mind-

"I didn't sleep with him," Barbara muttered against Dick's chest.

"Huh?" Dick asked out of pure surprise.

"I didn't sleep with Kevin," Barbara said again, refusing to look up at him. "He… he offered to take me back to his hotel- I said that I wasn't interested and I was kind of in a… _sexationship _with someone. He said, he got it and I went home."

Dick smirked, "Did you really say sexationship?"

Barbara looked up at him, truly dumbfounded, and muttered, "That's what you got out of it?! Are you serious, Grayson?"

Dick laughed at her and shrugged, "Awesome word. That's a quality word."

"You can blow mine," Barbara groaned as she rolled off of him.

Dick immediately crawled on top of her and leaned in. "I'd love to," Dick said as he began to kiss her neck.

"You're insatiable," Barbara laughed as Dick began to kiss down her chest. He smiled, unable to shake the thought of anyone else having Barbara- having her scream because of him, having her writhe beneath or on top of him, having him see the flushed face when she came, or having him wake up to her on a daily basis.

Barbara began to gently run her hands through Dick's hair, causing Dick to look to the side. He looked at her right wrist and noticed the black and blue spot again. "How'd you get that?" Dick asked softly as he began to lean up.

Barbara pulled her arm back and sighed, "It's nothing-"

"Did Kevin do it?" Dick asked harshly. The numerous scenarios of how Barbara got that bruise began to override his thoughts. He was willing to go all Superboy on the ass and kill him-

"No," Barbara said quickly. "It wasn't him. Stop trying to find a way to go apeshit on him, Ok?"

"Then what happened? D-Did I do that?" Dick asked worriedly.

Barbara let out a snort. "Don't give yourself too much credit… These guys, when I was walking home, tried to attack me. I took them all down, but one of them got a good punch in."

"I'll kill them," Dick said shortly.

"I bet you would, but I can handle my own fights thank you," Barbara smiled as she began to trace the line of Dick's jaw with her palm. He kissed her palm and smiled.

"Sorry for lashing out on you," Dick muttered. "I don't know what got over me."

"It's fine," Barbara whispered. "Wanna make it up to me?"

Dick began to kiss down to her navel and said, "I have an idea-"

"Ah ah ah," Barbara scolded as she pulled Dick up by the hair. "You get to make me food. I'm starving."

"You're kidding me?" Dick asked as he raised his eyebrows. "I just offered to go down on you and you pick food?"

Barbara chuckled, "You're always willing to go down on me."

Dick semi-frowned and said, "I never verbally admit it."

"Just go make me some food," Barbara demanded playfully. "Or I could make it myself-"

"So, do you want pizza or old Chinese food," Dick interjected as he instantly got off of her and slid his jeans on. "Because I have a cold pizza and some chow fun in the fridge. We can combine them," Dick went on.

"My cooking is not that bad!" Barbara laughed as she got up too.

"Babs, we almost called the fire department!"

"You are exaggerating! So there was a little fire, we got it out!"

* * *

Happy Holidays~!


	14. Read

**Chapter 13**

Happy New Year Everyone~! Here's a new chap. Guys, I'm going to be honest. This next month is going to be a hell of a ride because I have finals and papers coming up. So I'll try to update as often as I can, but please bear with me! Thanks!

Review and Enjoy!

* * *

_March 13th, 13:13- Gotham, Wayne Enterprises Tower_

Dick calmly scratched his head as he finished signing the last _whatever _piece of paper for Wayne Enterprises. Ever since Bruce left on his galactic journey to prove his, and the five other league members, innocence, all of the founder's papers went right to him. So everyday, practically, after his classes, he would go play Bruce Wayne's good son and worked. It sucked.

Dick rested his head on the back of his chair and looked out toward the bustling city of Gotham from the 50th floor of the Wayne Building. He had so much work to do too! He just didn't have tome for this at this rate, especially with school work, the team-

"Mr. Grayson," Nina's mechanical voice called out from his phone.

"Yes?" Dick answered, not turning towards his desk.

"You have a visitor," Nina revealed evenly.

Hell no. Right now, this was Dick's dinner period. In forty-five minutes, Dick would have to come back here and write more papers and talk to more people. Hell no was he going to talk to some big time businessman or lawyer who was just trying to get the better of him since Bruce was on "Vacation".

"Tell them I'm busy," Dick answered, still not turning around.

There was a momentary silence. "Um. The visitor seems very persistent, Mr. Grayson."

Dick groaned and then said, "Tell whoever it is that I'm about to go into a meeting with Shanghai." That one always shut them up.

There was another momentary silence, but then he heard Nina say sternly, "Wait, Miss! You cant go in there!"

Dick sat up a bit straighter, he still wasn't turning his chair around. It was a nice day; he didn't get much time to look at scenary-

"Shanghai?!" Barbara asked incredulously. "Wasn't I the one who told you to start using that, Grayson?"

Dick smirked as he turned around. "Hey Babs," Dick smiled as rested his forearms on the table with his hands intertwined. He looked over her shoulder and towards Nina, who looked apologetic. "It's fine, Nina."

Nina nodded, "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just following protocol."

Barbara turned around and smiled, "It's not a problem, it's actually his fault."

Dick scoffed. He turned around and motioned towards Nina. "Nina, this is my friend, Barbara Gordon. Babs, this is Bruce's- and now mine- personal assistant, Nina Choi."

"Hi," Barbara smiled as they shook hands.

"Next time I'll let you right in," Nina smiled. She went back to her desk while closing the door.

Dick loosened his tie as he watched Barbara drop her large purse on his leather couch. "What class did you just finish?"

"United Nation's Politics led by Professor Kenneth Anderson- God, I hate that class," Barbara said in a fake-snotty voice as she began digging through her purse.

"Then why did you take it?" Dick laughed.

"I needed a politics credit," Barbara revealed as she pulled out a normal white Gotham Knights shirt with light gray sleeves, representing Danny Fisher: Number 7 and Quarterback, and a pair of leggings. "And no way in hell was I taking the Communistic China with Fater- had him last year and fell right to sleep."

"You fall asleep in almost every class," Dick countered.

"And you're the one to talk?" Barbara smirked as she shimmied off her gray slacks. Dick noticed that Barbara looked like a business woman- her gray slacks, gray suit jacket, hair tied up, and black pumps.

"Why are you wearing that?" Dick asked curiously.

"It was an UN simulation on, you wouldn't believe it, Dick," Barbara smirked as she slid on her leggings.

"What?" Dick asked, trying very hard to pay attention to Barbara's face instead of her legs that led to those black cotton underwear she was wearing.

"Whether or not the Justice League has the rights to enter into all states at any given time to pursue justice," Barbara smirked.

"You're fucking kidding me- that's asterous," Dick laughed. "What country?"

"Russia," Barbara shrugged. "Mr. Anderson was very surprised that the Commissioner's daughter could speak in fluent Russian." She took off her undershirt and jacket, and slid pff her shirt. She took off the pumps and put them by her bag.

"That's amazing," Dick laughed. "Especially since six of the founding members aren't here."

"I know," Barbara muttered. "It's getting hard on everyone. Rocket has all of Detriot- Zatanna is helping out when she can. Oh, and Superboy is taking care of Metropolsis when he can- it's hard on him, but Cassie is helping out here and there. It's getting hectic."

Barbara slid on top of Dick's desk and began looking through his papers. "Jesus… What time do you get off?"

"9," Dick groaned into his hands.

"Ugh," Barbara moaned.

"I know," He sighed. "But go do some homework, and I'll pick you up later for a Friday night."

Barbara shook her head and said, "I cant actually. I have to work at the GU Library tonight. 9 to 1am."

"What?!" Dick asked. "On a Friday night?"

"I know, normally I work on Tuesdays and Thursdays from 9am to 1pm, but Hailey Walters got sick," Barbara shrugged. "Another forty bucks wouldn't kill me."

"You're fucking kidding me?" Dick muttered.

"Yes to the literal and no to the figurative," Barbara laughed as she lifted Dick's chin and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

"So, no sex?" Dick muttered against her lips.

"I was intending on stealing you away once you got off of work, which I thought was now, but I guess not," Barbara sighed as she patted the top of his head. "You'll managed, wont you?"

"I don't know," Dick groaned. "I have forty five minutes free, we can do it in your dorm room-"

"No way!" Barbara protested as she leaned back. "Lena has new _plaything _and it's like walking onto a porno set. You can literally feel the sex that has been had. She's probably there now."

"Is it a guy or a girl?" Dick asked playfully. "Because I'm done with a foursome-"

Barbara smacked him upside the head. "I'm not! And any way, it's a guy. I don't think you are ready fro an orgy."

Dick nodded, "And you are correct… Are you going to come over to the cave when you're done with work at 1?"

Barbara shook her head. "I don't really see the point, unless you, as Nightwing, want me to. Because you normally send the kids home at midnight-ish."

"Right," Dick said disappointed. He began to rub Barbara's knees and he placed them in front of him- a weak point she had. "Well, we can do a lot of things in forty two minutes now."

Barbara shuddered a breath as Dick kissed the side of her knee. "But this Bruce's office."

Dick smirked, "Don't even try to deny how turned on right now." L-lock the door."

Dick smirked as he got up and immediately locked his door. Barbara jumped down from her perch and closed the curtains. She shook her head and took a deep breath.

Dick was about to spin her around and put her back on the desk, but she got to him first. She pressed a hand onto his chest and pushed him slowly down to his chair. He felt his heart race and blood rush to his length. He gulped loudly.

"You've been working so hard lately," Barbara said in that bedroom voice that he liked so much and could make him hard within seconds. "Working in place of Bruce, the team, and taking care of Bludhaven- you must be so tired, Babe."

"I-I manage," Dick mustered pathetically.

"Let me take a little pressure off of you," Barbara smirked as she began to unbutton the top of his light blue cool silk shirt.

She began to kiss his lips slowly, tortuously slow. With one hand caressing his jaw, the other slid down his bare chest- making Dick's skin stand at attention. She reached all the way down his crotch and slowly began massaging. Dick was sure that he had never been this hot for someone in his life. She undid his pants as she began to tenderly kiss his neck. She placed hot kisses and softly bit at his pulse.

When she finished unbuttoning his pants, Dick knew exactly where this was going. He wasn't going to deny it; Dick Grayson was like other guys- he liked blowjobs. Now, the thing with Barbara Gordon, he preferred giving rather than receiving. He liked hearing her moan, screaming, and writhing against him. From the last three weeks, not once has he gotten a blowjob from her- and he didn't even think about it once because Barbara surely made it up during regular sex. He wasn't upset about not getting it, but he sure wasn't going to deny her at this rate.

Without even looking down, Barbara started at the base of his cock and held his erection tightly. She began to massage him gently and took distinct pleasure when Dick cursed under his breath as he closed his eyes. She bit her lip in satisfaction and kissed his cheek before getting on her knees. She then began rubbing his balls softly.

"_Shit_," Dick cursed. "_Barbara_…"

Barbara smirked before gently kissing the tip of him. She then teased him with her tongue, slowly making her way to envelop him entirely. She was gentle at first, but by the way, he was clutching the side of his chair with all of his might. She began moving the hand that was on his balls more insistently while moving her head up and down further.

Dick felt his breaths turn into pants. He couldn't seem to breathe at this rate, and Barbara, Jesus, where did she learn how to do these things?

From the base of him, Barbara gently dragged her teeth against the length, lightly skimming him with her teeth. Dick tried his best, trying not to buck into her. He couldn't contain himself for much longer at this rate.

"_Barbara," _Dick groaned urgently.

Barbara was about respond, but he was so close- that would just be downright mean. She kept going and with his grip getting tighter on the chair, she could tell he was only moments away.

"_Barbara," _Dick said more urgently this time. She looked up at him and let go of him. She raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to talk. "Babe, I'm about to come_._"

Barbara held him a little tighter and whispered before getting back to business, "Isn't that the point, Sweetheart?"

Dick let out a loud gulp and let out a long breath before saying, "Let me see you come first."

Barbara, who had never ever met a guy who said anything remotely like that, stood up, still leaning forward. She kissed his neck and his bare chest, and Dick began sliding his hands over to her leggings. He brought them down quickly along with her black thong. Before she could take the reigns, he picked her up and rested her down onto the desk. She lay down horizontally.

"_Dick,_" Barbara moaned, as she brought him down to kiss him hotly. She felt her body begin to react. She could feel herself becoming wet and she needed him to do something about it.

Dick slid inside of her hotly and Barbara began to coo at the feeling. She tried to stay quiet, she really did- but she didn't know if she could at this rate. She held onto the edge of Dick's desk as he began to push into her at an inhumane rate. In the back of her head, Barbara thought that must be the equivalent to Kid Flash or the Original guy himself.

"_Dick," _She moaned, feeling the pressure inside of her rise. She moved her legs up to clench his sides. "Oh god!" Barbara whispered harshly.

Dick wasn't doing much better either. He had his brow furrowed and kept pushing into her because it felt so good. It wasn't so supposed to feel this good was it? Because how was he ever supposed to stop.

Until Barbara arched her back, covered her mouth with a hand, grabbed Dick's hand that was on her hip, and had the most powerful orgasm.

Dick then let go and felt his whole body shake violently. He leaned over Barbara's body, trying to regulate his breathing. He looked down at her who was looking blankly to the side, trying to do the same.

She looked up at him and pulled him down for a slow passionate kiss. Dick slowly pulled out of her, letting out a long groan on her part. He picked her up by the waist and sat down in his chair. She was in his lap and they kept kissing slowly and sweetly, trying to help each other down from their fantastic high.

"_Mr. Grayson," _Nina's mechanical voice called out. _"You have a call from Ronald Johnson regarding Lucius Fox."_

Dick pulled back from the kiss. If it had been anyone else (except for Tim or Alfred), he wouldn't have picked up, but Dick really did respect Lucius, so he guess he would answer. "Put him on Line 2."

"_He's on line 2," _Nina replied quickly.

Dick apologized to Barbara who simply shrugged. She kept kissing his neck and his jaw softly.

"Mr. Johnson?"Dick asked as he picked up the phone.

"_Mr. Grayson, how are you?"_ Mr. Johnson, the CFO of Wayne Enterprises, deep voice asked from the other line.

Dick looked at Barbara who simply smiled perfectly at him. "I'm good, really good," Dick replied with a smirk. "And you?"

"_I'm all right," _Mr. Johnson replied. _"How is it being in the founder's chair?"_

Barbara held in a giggle as she muffled it in Dick's shoulder. He let out a short cough of amusement. "It's something else."

"_Good to hear," _Mr. Johnson said. _"Now, tomorrow night, we are kind of having a small birthday party for Lucius. I just wanted to know if you'd like to come. Mr. Wayne was going to come, but he had that trip. So I thought we'd invite you. Lucius always really enjoyed when you came over to the building."_

Dick normally reserved Saturday nights for Barbara. He looked at Barbara who was still softly peppering his face with kisses

Before Dick could respond, Mr. Johnson went on. _"You could bring someone if you'd like?"_

Dick smiled, "I'd love to. When and where?"

"_It's at Gaonuri- the Korean Barbeque Place on Grant and Riker," _Mr. Johnson revealed. _"It's at 9 o'clock. You don't have to dress fancy, but you know, nice."_

"I get it," Dick said kindly.

"_Of course, you lived with Bruce," _Mr. Johnson laughed. _"See you there, Mr. Grayson." _

"See you tomorrow," Dick replied as he clicked end. He then looked down at Barbara and asked softly, "Want to go to a dinner party with me?"

"Whose?" Barbara asked hoarsely.

"Lucius Fox- it's his birthday," Dick replied. "Do you remember him?"

Barbara leaned back and smiled, "Of course. Love him! Sure."

Dick smiled at her and pressed his lips against hers once more chastely.

* * *

_March 14th, 00:54- Gotham, Gotham University- Thomas and Martha Wayne Library_

Barbara idly tapped her fingers at her desk as she continued to study from a psychology textbook- she had a test on Monday. Fun. She had already told everyone in the library through the microphone that the library was closing in six minutes.

"I'd like to check out this book, please," Barbara heard a low male voice ask.

"ID Card," She said as she put her hand out without looking up, really studying this concept hard because she knew that this was going to be the question that the teacher would make 100 points.

The guy put his card in her hand. Barbara took it and looked at the guy's name to make sure it was legit. She then smiled as she looked up at him.

"Do you really want this book, Dick?" Barbara asked as she looked up at Dick Grayson.

Dick looked down at the book, which read: _The Complexity Behind the Female Mind. _"I don't really need it, do I?"

"Dick Grayson needs a book on women?" Barbara smirked as she raised an eyebrow. "I think not." She leaned over the counter and asked him, "Dick, it's late, what're you doing here?"

"I was intending on walking you back to your dorm room," Dick revealed casually.

"Oh?" Barbara asked calmly, not believing Dick Grayson would really do such a thing.

"It's late, Babs," Dick tried. "I thought that I'd just make sure you got back home safe."

"I can take care of myself, Dick," Barbara said kindly. "Thanks though."

Dick shrugged, "I'm just trying to be a helpful friend-"

A girl who had several books stacked so high interrupted them, it was hard to see her face. "I'd like to check these books out please."

"Dick, help her out," Barbara demanded.

Dick immediately apologized and began helping the girl rest her books on the counter. He picked them up for her and gently set them down on the counter for her.

"Dick?" The girl asked.

Dick turned to her and smiled, "Oh hey, Serena."

Barbara raised an eyebrow as she began to scan the books. _Serena _was a pretty girl with long strawberry blond hair tied up in a messy bun on the top of her head, big light brown eyes, and pale white skin. She was a little shorter than Barbara and a little less muscular, but still thin. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a light pink cardigan, and a gray undershirt. Barbara had never seen nor heard of a _Serena _from Dick before. And she sure as hell wasn't looking for one.

"Ready for that forensic psychology test?" Serena asked Dick playfully.

"God no," Dick groaned into his hand. "He threw this test on us with no advances given."

Serena laughed, giving off an abnormally high pitch that almost made Barbara cringe physically. She quickly finished off scanning the books and placed them in a large paper bag for Serena- checked the book off with her ID Card- Serena Roberts. Apparently she was a sophomore at GU coming from Los Angeles to study Criminology (good place, city with the biggest fucking crime rate).

"Here are your books," Barbara said as she got up.

Barbara quickly examined the rest of the library to make sure no one was still here- and she got lucky no one was there. When she made her way back up an aisle, she saw Dick leaning against the counter with Serena holding all of her books. They were laughing about something Barbara couldn't hear about.

Barbara felt something stir in her chest. She's never felt it before. It was a tightening that made her heart beat a little slower. She was frustrated with the feeling because she knew what it was despite never feeling it before this moment.

It was jealousy.

Barbara made a promise to herself when she was about 15 that she'd never be the jealous type. She'd never be the girl who would overreact to these situations. And she kept the promise for a long time- even with Will Lowell. She never cared if Will talked to other girls at parties because she had guy friends too. She felt even kind of bad because this was the same thing that Dick was feeling when she went to have dinner with Kevin. But this was different. She was about to go and confront him, maybe even shout at him. She wanted to tell him that she wasn't having it.

But Barbara wasn't one of those girls.

Barbara walked behind the counter, not caring that Dick and Serena didn't stop their conversation when she came back. She slid her jacket on and slid her purse on her shoulder. Before she turned off the light and grabbed the keys, Barbara turned to them and said, "I need take the conversation outside. I'm closing up."

Dick and Serena looked at her and apologized for taking so long. They all walked outside and Barbara closed up the front door.

"I really cant bring myself to care that much in that class," Dick shrugged.

"Oh don't say that," Serena said as she playfully pushed Dick's shoulder. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her face.

Dick then leaned forward a little and said, "you have a pen mark on your face." He wiped her skin delicately, removing the mark.

Barbara nearly gagged at the sight as she slipped the keys to the Library back in her purse. She sucked her teeth as Serena said shyly, "Oh. It must be from my pen. I might've fallen asleep on my paper. Thanks."

Dick smirked as he leaned back. "No problem."

Barbara felt her chest tighten even more. She tried to play it cool as she took a deep breath. She walked past Dick and Serena casually wrapping her thin scarf around her neck.

"Babs," She heard Dick call out. "Isn't your dorm the other way?"

Barbara was aware that Dick knew that she could make the most straightforward, blunt, inappropriate, and chalant comment sound perfectly _non_chalant. She turned around, raised an eyebrow, and asked coolly, "Oh? So, we aren't fucking at your place tonight?"

Dick's eyes widened alongside Serena who nearly dropped her bag of books. He tried to begin to formulate words, but nothing would come out. Finally after a long moment of looking like a fish out of water, Dick stammered, "I-I thought you said you were just going back to your dorm?"

Barbara shrugged, "I thought the reason why you came to the library was to get me back at your place. Was I wrong?"

Serena bit her lip and looked down. "I-I'll see you on Monday in class, Dick. Have a nice evening." Serena turned around and both could faintly hear her whisper to herself, "Of course. He's dating the hottest girl in Gotham U. Stupid, Serena. So stupid."

Barbara couldn't help but smirk at that.

"What was that about?" Dick asked as he walked beside her towards the parking lot.

"What do you mean?" Barbara asked.

"You just totally put me on the spot!" Dick hissed through his teeth.

"What?" Barbara asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Trying to Serena Roberts too?"

"Wait?!" Dick asked incredulously. "No! She's just a friend. We're in the same forensic psychology class… And you totally put me on the spot. I was just intending to walk you home by the way-"

Barbara snorted, "You came from the cave, which means you could've easily zeta-ed back to Bludhaven and then texted me at like 1:30 to make sure I got home safe." She then turned to him and said, "You wanted to get laid, Grayson."

Dick groaned. "But, you just had to do that in front of Serena. I thought we decided to keep _this _quiet."

"Oh, did I ruin your chances?" Barbara asked sarcastically in a pity-voice. "Sorry."

"No, it's just that Serena has a big mouth," Dick started calmly. "And now the whole school is going to know. And the reason why we kept it quiet was because you didn't want people to make assumptions."

Barbara internally smacked herself. She then crinkled her nose when she realized he was doing it for her, keeping quiet. "Oh." She said simply. She then walked again. "Well, good, she isnt even your type. You'd break the girl's heart."

"Not my type?" Dick repeated. "I have a type?"

"You're a chest guy more than an ass guy," Barbara listed. "You like girls who are self-sustaining, girls who are smart… oh, and you prefer gingers."

"Gingers?" Dick snorted. He grabbed by the hips and they stopped for a moment. He slowly nipped the spot behind her ear that made her so completely be at his mercy. She gasped slightly before he said, "Don't flatter yourself, Sweetheart."

Barbara turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Your best friend, besides me, is Wally West- red hair. Then there M'gann who you are close with. Oh, and Roy," She listed as she began to toy with the small hairs on his neck before kissing his jawline dantily. "And then there's me."

Dick chuckled, "Hm. I see you have a point there. But Zatanna has black hair and Raquel has brown."

Barbara bit her lip when Dick mentioned this. Everyone that Barbara had pointed out that there was platonic friendship, the two girls Dick had mentioned- he dated them. He was in a two year relationship with Zatanna and a year relationship with Raquel.

"Right," Barbara said, doing her utmost best to hide the disappointment, as she pulled back her limbs. "Zee and Raquel."

Dick kissed her lips quickly and said, "But I do see what you mean about Gingers. They have an intruging appeal."

"Always," Barbara said as she leaned in and kissed Dick. This one was longer and more passionate before she pulled back. She frowned at him and said, "You could get any girl in the world, Charmer. And you pick a friend just to sleep with? You make no sense to me."

Dick raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

They began walking to his car as she explained, "You have that ability, Dick. That ability in which almost girl in the world because you can interpret them. You read them and you make them feel like the most beautiful girl in the world. That's how you charm girls. That's how you have become on the biggest playboys in the world."

Dick frowned but couldn't say anything because Barbara got to it first.

"Dick, when you meet a girl- a girl who you can't read or interpret. The girl you have to work for, you're going to fall head first for her," Barbara smirked as she began walking ahead of him.

Dick gulped and felt something drop in his stomach- like he was about to go right down the first hill on a roller coaster. It was strange, but so interesting.

Dick smirked, "I can't read you at all, Barbara. You're the only girl I have no read on."

Barbara turned around and smiled, "Because you think of me as one of the guys."

"Not with that ass," Dick countered.

"So I'm one of the guys that you like to fuck, just think about it like that," Barbara shrugged nonchalantly before laughing.

Dick joined her laughing. But all he could think of, in the back of his head, _But I really don't have a read on her._


	15. Ring

**Chapter 14**

Sorry about the late-ish update! I've been writing papers left and right for finals week :( But I needed to upload this! So please REVIEW and enjoy!

P.S- This one is a bit fluffy for me, but hopefully, good for my lovely subscribers, reviewers, and viewers!

* * *

_March 14th, 2012 20:21- Gotham University_

Dick tapped his hands idly on the steering wheel as he waited for Barbara in front of Barbara's building complex. He was currently in a pair of dark black slacks with a gray silk shirt. He looked quite handsome with his hair neatly tousled as always.

Dick looked at his watch and groaned, "Come on, Barbara."

He began to shake his leg impatiently. They had to get to Fox's party in about nine minutes and it was on the rich side of Gotham. Why did girls take so long-

Dick felt his mouth drop as saw Barbara walking out of the gated community of Gotham.

Barbara was in a simple loose turquoise dress that hit her mid thigh. There was a thin red belt that was wrapped around her lean waist that was somewhat hidden by a large black blazer that was as long as the dress. In her right hand, she was holding a medium size clutch that Artemis had bought her for her birthday last year. Her hair was tied in a bun loosely at the top of her head with a single strand flowing down the side of her face. Her lips were a delicate pink, her eyes were lightly darkened by eyeliner, and her cheeks were a light pink. Her eye shadow was smoky, but pristine.

She looked gorgeous.

Barbara slid in next to Dick and said casually, "Sorry. I thought I lost my phone in my room for a minute."

Dick smiled, "It's fine." He kept staring at her as she lightly licked her lips. No one was ever supposed to be this pretty-

"You're staring," Barbara smirked, not looking up.

"You're noticing," Dick countered.

Barbara laughed lightly as she looked up at him. "Well played, Grayson. Why don't you start driving?"

Dick smirked, "Yes Ma'am." He started up the car and drove through Gotham at a speedy pace. They managed to reach the restaurant in fifteen minutes, despite the normal time being thirty. It was a well-known Korean Barbeque place. Dick passed his car keys to the valet and walked in with Barbara, taking his present too.

"Ah, Mr. Grayson!" Fox said as he stood up as Dick and Barbara reached the back party room.

"Mr. Fox," Dick smiled. The two shook hands gave a small, yet manly, hug. Dick passed the present, which was in a small envelope, and said, "It's from Bruce, Tim, Barbara, and me. It's nothing big, but I hope you like it."

Mr. Fox smiled with kind eyes. "Thank you very much." He then turned to Barbara and smiled, "My Miss Gordon, you sure have grown up."

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Barbara smiled as her and Mr. Fox pecked each other's cheeks politely. "I'm sorry I don't visit your office more often."

"Come sit," Mr. Johnson smiled.

The table was filled, but there were two seats that sat directly across Mr. Fox and his lovely wife. Like a gentleman, Dick pulled out Barbara's seat, which caused Barbara to look at him appraisingly.

The night went smoothly and kindly. It was honestly a nice change of pace in comparison to the long, training, and working nights Dick has been experiencing. There was small talk and x,y, and z. It was nice.

The table began laughing at one of Mr. Fox's joke about how Dick was in the office more than Bruce ever was, but still in a very loving way.

"They just don't know that he is the biggest crime fighter in Gotham," smirked Barbara in Dick's ear.

"He still wouldn't have went to Wayne Enterprises, he'd get so bored, Babs," Dick whispered back in her ear.

Barbara laughed lightly as she took a sip of her champagne. She pushed back a piece of hair and Dick smiled at her stupidly. Why the fuck was he smiling so much tonight?

Maybe it was because he felt bad. He was lying to her face about everything being ok when he knew that in six days, one of her best friends would _die _by the hands of an old teammate_. _All Dick wanted at this rate was her to be happy, was that so hard?

"So, Dick," Mrs. Hanson asked, one of the committee members. "How long have you and Barbara been dating?"

Dick began coughing roughly on air while Barbara began to choke on her champagne.

"We aren't dating," Dick breathed after a moment, scratching his head.

"Oh," Mrs. Hanson said, a bit confused and disappointed. "I just thought you two… well… maybe I was assuming… but you two seem so comfortable with each other."

"We've been best friends since we were nine," shrugged Barbara. She then began laughing quietly. She then looked at Dick and began laughing even harder.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Dick asked, still smiling at her giggling.

She then laughed, "Do you remember that time during high school grade graduation?"

"Sort of why?" Dick asked, unsure of where this was going.

Barbara groaned as she hit his shoulder. "Come on, Man. How can you not remember?! It was like two years ago."

Dick began looking around nervously and said, "Babs, I really have no idea what you're talking about."

The table watched the two carefully as Barbara began to laugh even louder. "Oh, this is amazing! I can't believe you! You were so adamant and serious about this!"

"Ok, stop," Dick whined. "You have got to tell me."

"Remember, you were thirteen when you did this, ok?" Barbara started as she pointed a finger in his face playfully. She then took a deep breath before addressing the whole table.

"So, Dick had this huge post-graduation party at the end of the eighth grade," Barbara said as she began telling the story perfectly. "Everyone went and it was probably one of the greatest parties ever. Bruce, of course, got a Deejay, strobe lights, and the list goes on and on. So, during the party somehow, Dick and I were talking. It was getting over-crowded and he knows that I really dislike large amounts of people in one place. So we went out onto the balcony of his room-"

"I don't know if I am ready to hear about the loss of your innocence at a graduation party," Mr. Fox joked lightly.

The table began to laugh along with Mr. Fox as Dick and Barbara joined them awkwardly.

After a moment, Mrs. Hanson asked Barbara to proceed.

"And we went up onto the balcony and he got really nostalgic," Barbara began to say as she put a hand on his shoulder. "He talked about us being best friends, going through school together, and puberty-" that caused a decent amount of laughter "-and then with those big blue eyes he looked at me like he was about to pour his heart out."

"Oh, _this,_" Dick groaned into his hand, remembering that June night which seemed so long ago.

Barbara laughed and said, "It was so intense." She then turned to him as if she were acting it out. "Dick looked at me and said, _I don't think I could live without you, Babs. _I thought he was just being Dick and trolling, but he wasn't. Like, he was so being so serious and it scared me shitless. Then, it didn't stop there."

"I was seventeen, Babs," Dick groaned again.

"You're acting like that wasn't almost two years ago," Barbara countered. She then went on, "He then proceeded to get on one knee-"

The whole table was staring at the two now very intently. If they weren't paying attention, they sure as hell were now.

"He pulled out this little box and said, _Babs, you're my best friend and I need you in my life. _He opens it and inside… god, I remember being so scared, this fucking diamond ring."

The whole room stared at Dick now.

Dick rubbed the bridge of his nose and said, "Finish so I can explain myself, Babs."

Barbara said, "It wasn't fake, it was real. And he then looked up at me, I was dying on the inside- my emotions were a jumbled mess- and he said to me, _If we aren't married by the age of thirty, will you promise to marry me?_"

The table let out loud awes. Many of the older women stared at the two youngsters longingly, remembering what young love was like. Many of the older men stared at the youngsters nostalgically, remembering the best girl who was a friend.

"You got her a ring?" Mr. Fox asked, impressed.

"Took a lot of allowances later," Dick joked.

Barbara pulled out her chain that was on her neck from the inside of her dress. At the end, instead of a pendant or a charm, there was a ring with a uniform pattern of diamond circles.

"You still wear it?" Dick asked, surprised. He gently reached for it and examined it.

"Of course, almost everyday," Barbara laughed. "It's the nicest graduation gift I got- don't tell my dad."

The table laughed.

"She also left out the part where I said that if I were to get married before that she has to be my best man," Dick joked with a charming smile, causing much of the table to laugh. "She's got to wear the tuxedo, set up my bachelor party-"

"Getting him all the lap dances from my strippers," Barbara joked as she took another swig of her drink, causing laughter. When asked if she would join the strippers by the young, but intelligent, lawyer for Wayne Enterprises (Anthony Parks), Barbara said, "Dick wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Oh please, I know all of your moves," Dick smirked.

Barbara looked at him appraisingly. "Honey, you wish." She then looked back at the people and said, "If I get married before, Dick has to go bridal shopping with me, cake picking, and set up my bachelorette party. Oh and we get to call him Dixie."

"Literally, over my dead body will you ever call me, Dixie," Dick snorted.

"I don't know," Barbara shrugged nonchalantly. "I can see it. You'll be in a pretty lilac dress, it'll be nice and long with a slit. Oh and it'll look great with your ass."

The table laughed light-heartedly, thoroughly amused by the two teenagers.

"The only other option is for you to marry me," Barbara countered as she threw back the rest of her champagne.

Dick then thought about it for a quick moment. Barbara, in a long sleeved form-fitting cotton dress that trailed behind her with her hair intricately done in a knot behind her head, walking down an aisle to meet him, who would be in dark black tuxedo. Could that be something-

"But, Dick's going to make sure to get married before marrying me," Barbara smirked. "Right, Dixie?"

Dick frowned, "Bless your future husband's soul."

Barbara winked before saying, "You know I'm delightful."

Dick scoffed, "I guess delightful and dreadful could sound fairly similar."

Barbara elbowed him in the side as the table laughed wildly. "You'd reconsider that if you knew _all _my moves," she said lowly.

* * *

_March 14th, 00:39- Bludhaven_

Dick watched as Barbara fell forward onto him, still shaking from her release. Her forehead was pressed his against his collarbone, he felt her hot breath on his skin warmly. She was trying to hold herself up, by pushing herself up with her hands against the mattress. She moaned softly as she pulled out him and as he wrapped his arms possessively around her bod, letting her relax onto him. Dick wiped some sweat of his brow, still recovering from his what- third- no fourth orgasm of the night?

"So," Dick said hoarsely after a long moment, finally gained enough strength to speak like a person. "I really don't know all of your moves. Should I be prepared for some other ones?"

Barbara chuckled as she looked up at him. She said, "Of course there are more to come, but later. You wore me out, Grayson," She pressed a quick chaste kiss to his lips before rolling off of him. She curled to sleep on her left side.

Dick slid off the condom, tied it, threw it in the garbage, and pulled the covers over Barbara's magnificent body. After a few moments, Dick heard a slight change in her breathing, meaning that she had fallen asleep.

Dick smiled at her, or the back of her head rather. Her long red mane of hair was a bit tousled as it reached the ends of her shoulder blades. Her creamy skin looked so soft and delicate that Dick was almost afraid that his calloused hands would damage her skin if he had even touched her. She was so beautiful.

After the party, Dick lied to the people that he was taking Barbara back to her dorm. Instead, they drove back to Bludhaven as fast as possible. They were so hot for each other that they almost fucked right on the stairs of his apartment building. But they had done it four times that night, and he made Barbara come at least five. Oh, and she did have some moves that blew Dick's mind.

He looked over her shoulder and saw that on his nightstand, Barbara's necklace was curled up neatly. He reached over her and picked it up. He looked at it. When Dick got it for her, he wanted to get her something that she'd always remember him by. His father got her a new laptop for college, Tim had bought her a bracelet, and Bruce even got her a new ipod.

Also, Dick wanted to get married and have kids. But, if he didn't have a wife by thirty or so, he would feel unexperienced. So, if he were to marry someone, why not Barbara? His best friend? Partner in Crime?

"_When we're thirty, you and I are probably going to be really different people Dick," Barbara said as she looked at the ring while smiling at it._

"_Are you saying no?" Dick asked disappointedly._

"_No!" Barbara shouted. She then cleared her throat out of embarrassment and said, "No, it's just that you might regret making this decision. What if I get really ugly or I become an even bigger bitch."_

"_Both aren't possible," Dick smiled. _

_Barbara smiled about never being ugly, but instantly frowned at the part where she couldn't be a bigger bitch. "Hey!" She shouted at him as she punched his arm. _

_Dick laughed at her sweetly. "So?"_

"_What the hell, why nor?" Barbara smiled as she slid the ring on her left ring finger. She smiled at it and shrugged coolly, "It doesn't look half bad."_

_Dick gulped and said, "It actually looks really good."_

_Barbara smiled. She then did something that made Dick's heart race at the speed of light and his face blush red like blood was now lava. _

_She stood up on her tip toes, took Dick's face into her hands, and pressed a quick, sweet, innocent, and chaste kiss to his lips. She said, "You'll probably meet the girl of your dreams way before thirty though. But, the bitch has to go through M'gann, Artemis, and then me."_

_Dick smirked, _"_She'll be perfect."_

Dick took the necklace, slowly wrapped it around her neck, and clasped it in the back loosely. He resisted the temptation of releasing the words, "You've been approved by M'gann and Artemis overall." He let the necklace gently let it fall onto her body, and smiled when the ring fell right above her heart.

Her heart that Dick would break, but she would never know he was the culprit behind it. Barbara would never forgive him within reason. What would he do without her when she would leave everything they had going? How would he ever be able to live with himself?

"I'm sorry," Dick whispered so softly that he could barely hear it. He then kissed her right shoulder. He slid an arm around her waist and wrapped himself behind her.

Unconsciously, because she was asleep, Barbara snuggled back.


	16. Fault

**Chapter 15**

Longest chapter yet. I like this one, but I can because I'm the writer LOL. So, here it is. Review _**PLEASE**_ and Enjoy! This chap also has its fair share of Spitfire and Traught friendship.

* * *

_March 19__th__, 08:06- Palo Alto_

Artemis threw her green leggings into the big black duffle bag. Damn, she hadn't even worn those in a year. She smirked at the sight of her bows, arrows, and quiver placed neatly in her big black duffle bag. No matter how much she liked normal life, nothing could compare to the hero life. The adrenaline combined with the power that came with fighting.

It was invigorating.

She looked down at her phone, which vibrated quickly. Artemis saw that she had a text from Dick Grayson. She picked it up and saw that it said, "_You ready to go, Blondie?"_

Artemis smirked as she texted back, "_All signs point to it."_

"_We want to debrief at 11:45 EST, and then prep for mission with M'gann, La'gann, and Conner. Make it look official… How pissed off was he last night?" _

Artemis chuckled lowly as she typed back, _"He was mad in the beginning. By the end of it, he was a lot better."_

Dick was always a fast texter, so Artemis was thoroughly amused when Dick didn't text back as quickly as normal.

"_Wow- you went there. I don't know if I should be thankful or be traumatized," _Dick texted with a LOL at the end.

"_Either one is fine," _Artemis texted back as she zipped up her black duffle.

"_Honestly, Artemis. Thank you for doing this. I… I didn't know who else would've been willing to do it, and then pulled it off properly… When you get back, I'm going to buy you something nice."_

Artemis laughed to herself as she texted back, "_Dick, you don't need to buy me anything. I got your back."_

"_Thanks, Crock."_

"_No problem, Grayson. I'll see you soon."_

Artemis slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the bedroom. She heard the G. Gordon Godfrey on TV and internally groaned. For some weird reason, Wally loved to watch him because of the stupid shit he says. Artemis just refused to listen, so she distracted him by saying, "I'm ready."

Wally muted it and gave her a look as she walked in. Artemis returned it as she just stood there.

He stood up. He put his broad shoulders back and said sternly, "I'm not happy about this."

"As I recall, you were wearing the yellow and red just a few weeks ago," Artemis countered calmly.

Wally furrowed his eyebrows and said back, "That was an emergency. I was needed."

Artemis, somewhat ticked by the comment, retaliated by saying, "Well, I'm needed now."

Wally looked down and muttered, "_He _shouldn't need you. He's my best friend. He knows we're trying to leave the life behind."

Artemis took his face gently in her right hand and said, "Don't blame Nightwing." He pulled her hand away from her face and gave it a small squeeze. "The decision was mine." She gave him a meaningful, quick, chaste kiss before going on, "Babe, you're freaking out over nothing. What could go wrong?"

Wally groaned, "I hate it when you say that."

Artemis smiled, "I know, but it's true. Kaldur's got my back and I got his. You gotta trust me, Wally. I'm twenty years old, I'm not fifteen anymore. I can take care of myself."

Wally pulled her in for a hug, wrapping his arms around her waist. She stood still for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck. He then whispered, "This is bigger than anything we've ever done, Artemis. These are dangerous people; Black Manta might be Kaldur's father, but he's also a killer. The Light, each and everyone of them, know how to kill. Just come home safe."

Artemis pulled back before placing a longer kiss on his lips. She pulled back and stared into those big emerald green eyes. Then said something she had never expected or heard before in her life. "I love you, Artemis, and I want to get married to you."

Artemis' eyes widened as her mouth hung open a little. She never thought about marriage; she never wanted it. She always believed that marriage was just a sheet of paper, a fancy ceremony, and a title. She always believed that you could live like a married couple without getting married; have kids, live together, and live just like everyone else. But something about this boy made her mind change.

She just couldn't leave like that though.

"Wally, you know you did so much for me over the last five years," Artemis spoke softly as she looked down, feeling her heart begin to beat faster. She began to tear up, just slightly. "You helped me begin to trust people, which is pretty pathetic that I never had by the age of 16, and realize that not everyone is out to get me. And I don't think that anyone could've showed me that. And I will be forever grateful to you."

Wally frowned and said, "Artemis, what're you say-"

"Propose to me when I get back," Artemis said sternly. "Don't propose to me as if I were going to die tonight. I'm going to come back and I'm going to get married to you after you do a proper proposal, you asshole."

Wally smiled at her and said, "Got it."

Artemis and Wally walked over to the door. She kissed her dog on the head and promised to come back with a new toy. She then kissed her boyfriend one more time, much more passionate then the last two. "I love you too, Wally," she whispered as she pulled back.

Wally said as she trotted down the outside stairs of the house, "Kick some ass, Crock."

Artemis smirked as she turned around at the last step. She winked at him before saying, "I always do, West." She then walked around the corner and kept walking to the zeta-tubes.

* * *

_March 20th, 21:22- Cape Canaveral _

"I can't hear heartbeat," Conner said, horrified at his own words.

"28…29…30," Nightwing chanted as he pushed his hands against her chest. He then leaned down, held one hand on the top of her head and the other by her jaw. He pressed his mouth against her open one, and pushed breath down her mouth, trying to remind himself that one of his best friends was not dead or dying, but just under medication. He was trying to remember that Artemis was just alive. He was also trying to remember that Barbara would be crying because of this. Barbara would be hurt and pained by this.

Dick sighed as he hovered over her body. He sat up and sighed, "She's dead."

* * *

_March 20__th__, 02:32 EST- Gotham University_

Barbara was sitting on her bed, finishing up on a French Lit paper that was due in week, but needed to get done. She needed to finish this paper early because she had to play Batman for the next four nights in Gotham. She saw Lena, texting somebody, giggling to herself like a little girl.

She rolled her eyes right before she got a call from Conner.

"Hey, it's late. What's up?" Barbara asked as she put the phone to her ear.

"Barbara…" Conner said softly, like his voice was broken.

"Conner, what's wrong?" Barbara asked concerned.

"Artemis is dead," Conner said after a long moment of silence.

Barbara nearly dropped the phone. She gulped and felt her heart stir. It was the worst feeling that she had felt in a long time. It was like her chest had just tightened right before breaking into a thousand pieces. She gulped. "What?" Barbara whispered.

"Barbara, it was on the mission in Cape Canaveral," Conner kept going. "Things got bad. So bad. We thought we had it under control, but we miscalculated. We were doing well, but La'gann got captured. Nightwing and her were fighting some of Kaldur and his guys. Kaldur stabbed her."

Barbara closed her eyes and covered her hand over her mouth. "Nightwing tried to bring her back, but she was gone."

Barbara bit her lip and saved her document before closing her laptop. "Who is there now?" She asked shakily, so shakily that Lena looked up and looked at her roommate.

"It's me, M'gann, Garfield, Karen, Mal, and Zatanna just got here… She's a mess," Conner commented. "M'gann is crying her eyes out. And Karen isn't doing too good either, and Mal is doing his best too. It'd be great if you could help-"

"I'm on my way," Barbara said as she put her laptop aside. She said, "I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"Thanks, BG," Conner added.

"How're you doing, Conner?" Barbara asked before she forgot to ask.

"…I couldn't hear her heartbeat… She had a very distinct one, always had it, one that was slower than the others I've met. It was weird for it to be gone," Conner said softly. "I miss it."

"Don't worry, I'm on my way," Barbara reassured as she slipped on a pair of jeans. She said, "I'll see you soon, Conner."

She threw the phone down on her bed harshly out of rage and frustration. She slipped on a gray sweater-jacket over her white undershirt. She put on her boots angrily.

"Barbara, are you ok?" Lena asked, concerned.

Barbara took a deep breath. "I don't know yet," she whispered. "I gotta go. I'll see you later."

She picked up her phone, keys, and her credit card. She slid them in her pockets and left the room.

* * *

_March 20__th__, 03:58 EST- Mount Justice_

Raquel sobbed into her hands. "Oh my god…" She whispered to herself.

Since she had gotten there, Barbara was the only girl who hadn't cried yet. Cassie, who was normally happy, was crying into Robin's arms for a long time in a corner of the cave. Zatanna had done her crying by herself, but Conner passed her some tissues. Karen had cried before Barbara had gotten there in Mal's arms. M'gann was quietly sobbing on the couch.

Barbara slowly touched her arm and Raquel smiled at her wryly. "She's really gone, isn't she?"

Barbara shook her head slowly, "She's not gone from our hearts. She'll always be here, just in the way we want."

Raquel sighed, "I'll never get to her laugh, her fucking sassy-ass remarks, or kicking ass again. How is that fair?"

Barbara sighed and muttered, "That's the problem. It's not fair."

"No doubt, where's Nightwing?" Mal said lowly, but loud enough for Barbara to hear. Her head popped up, just thinking about what Dick was going through right now. "He should be here."

Barbara looked over to see Conner sigh. He then let out a sigh, "He went to go tell Wally."

Barbara closed her and sighed. Barbara knew what Artemis meant to Wally. They complimented each other perfectly. Wally taught Artemis to trust, love, and lighten up. Artemis taught Wally to grow up, mature, but still be himself. They were perfect for each other.

And Artemis meant a lot to Dick too. Artemis and Dick had a bromance going on. Barbara believed that every guy and girl needs a platonic best friend of the opposite sex. Artemis was that friend for Dick. They drank together, watched action movies together, and fought each other. When Barbara first met Artemis, Dick revealed that Artemis was his third best friend, coming in right behind her and Wally.

Artemis pulled out her phone and was tempted to call Dick, but refrained from doing so. He needed time with Wally.

* * *

_March 20th, 04:11 EST- Bludhaven_

"Who are you kidding?" Wally hisses harshly as he turns his head back. "It only gets more dangerous from here." He gave Dick a piercing glare that made Wally raise an eyebrow.

"She can handle herself and you know that," Dick said evenly. "It's Artemis."

Wally crossed his arms and said, "Of course I do. But that doesn't mean that she's not going to get hurt. Do you realize who we are sending her in with?!" Wally's voice got a little more heightened, even though he did not intentionally mean to do so.

"Kaldur's got her," Dick tried to reassure him.

Wally scoffed, "Kaldur and Artemis are both strong, but we are talking about The Light: Vandal Savage, Queen B, Klarion, Lex Luthor, The Brain, Ras al Ghul, and Kaldur's father. These are dangerous people. And we just sent two of our best friends out there to be one of them. What if they figure it out… What if they figure out that Artemis is not really Tigress? They will _kill _her."

Dick put a hand on his best friend's shoulder and said, "I wont let that happen. I wont let her die. If I didn't think she could hold her own, then I wouldn't have brought her back. I wouldn't have brought her back if she didn't want to."

Wally shoved his friend's hand off of him. "Dude, Artemis loves you."

Dick frowned at his friend's words, but stayed quiet so that Wally could explain himself.

"When you revealed that you were Dick Grayson to her, she was never happier. She was glad that you trusted her the way she trusts you. She loves like family. She had never had one, so she's not going to let go of the one she made with the Team. She especially would never deny you, Dick," revealed Wally with a combination of seriousness and jealously in his voice.

"Artemis is my like my sister, I'd never do anything to hurt her. She was the best for the job," Dick defended himself in a concerned voice. "If I could send someone else, I would've."

Wally scoffed, "You're right; she is the only one who ever lived as a con. She's the only one with enough experience amongst those assholes to fit in with them. M'gann and Conner aren't emotionally stable to be with them for allotted period of times; Zatanna and Raquel are now in the League; Karen needs to stay on Earth for Mal, and also because she isn't a fighter like Artemis; Mal can fight, but doesn't compare; Cassie is too young and she's just a freshman; Jaime is just a kid too, he's just as new, and his arsenal doesn't include hand-to-hand combat yet; Robin is too young too; Garfield- M'gann would kill Kaldur because she's his little brother. They all have logical reasons not to become one of them… except Barbara."

Dick immediately stiffened at her name as Wally raised an eyebrow.

"Why not her?" Wally asked angrily. "She can fight and lead well. She also knows a fair deal about technology. She's a perfectly good candidate, don't you think?"

Dick furrowed his brow and took off the mask. "Her father is not aware of her life as a vigilante unlike Artemis'. How do you suddenly explain her death? A stab wound in the middle of the street? The press wouldn't take it lightly when they hear that the commissioner of Gotham Police's daughter's been stabbed. The police wouldn't stop tracking for the culprit. Her death would not go lightly, Wally."

Wally nodded, "And because you're sleeping with her."

Dick looked at him incredulously. "No, that's not it! I don't mix my personal life with my business life and you damn well know that!"

Wally rolled his eyes and said, "Don't fucking kid yourself, Dick! It's impossible for you not to! I promised myself the same thing with Artemis. I promised myself that I'd never compromise the mission for Artemis because I knew that she could take care of herself. But it doesn't always work? You remember Brazil, right? I almost killed Barbara and Kaldur that night because I couldn't put my feelings aside."

Dick smirked, "That was crazy."

It was a simple demolish mission back in November of 2014. Dick, Barbara, Kaldur, Artemis, and Wally were assigned to demolish a sight near Rio where the Cult of Kobra was stashing a new enhanced supply of Kobra Venom. They thought it was simple enough because they had a pretty solid team. But they didn't expect to be ambushed by Poison Ivy and henchmen of the Cult, and they really didn't expect that it was all a set-up by the Cult. Poison Ivy let out some spores that didn't have much effect on anyone because they were warned by Artemis, who got a full blown breath. She immediately began to loose her breath, so Dick began to take care of her while Barbara and Kaldur covered their mouths and fought the henchmen. Wally could barely concentrate on the bomb he was trying to prevent from exploding because his girlfriend was seizing on the floor. Wally was so utterly distracted by Artemis that Kaldur commanded his team to just get the hell out. Wally picked up Artemis as Dick helped Barbara out, who had been kicked the leg, causing it to sprain. They nearly got knocked out, but managed to get out sooner or later.

"Saying something and doing something aren't the same thing," Wally countered. "Now imagine if it were Barbara going out there, on a ship full of criminals, on her way to become one of the most lethal assassins in the world."

Dick internally cringed at the thought, but simply just let out a sigh. "There was no other way. You know I would've done something about it."

Wally sighed, "Yeah. Ok." He looked at his phone and said, "I gotta go and tell Paula and Jade. Keep an eye on her."

Dick nodded, "I will. I promise."

Dick watched as his friend walked down the stairs of the garage and through the piers of Bludhaven. _This better work for the sake of everyone_.

* * *

_March 20th, 21:18- Gotham University_

"Barbara, are you sure that you're ok?" Lena asked, concerned, before she left. "Do you want me to get you anything from the outside world?"

Barbara was just lying down in her bed with her forearm, resting over her head. "No thank you," Barbara muttered.

Lena had watched Barbara come home at 11 in the morning, tired looking and upset. Lena had asked her what happened, and Barbara just simply shrugged. She then lay down in her bed and just turned away from Lena.

"I'll see you later then," Lena whispered quietly.

"Sure," Barbara muttered evenly.

When Lena closed the door, Barbara got up and hugged her knees. She opened her phone and was just waiting, waiting for a goddamn text from Artemis that literally said something like, "Hey, wanna go out to eat in Gotham? I miss it there!"

Barbara looked at the pics of her phone of her and Artemis: at Mount Justice's beach, at the Cave, at a restaurant in Gotham with Dick and Wally, and just chilling. That was one of her best friends, no longer living. How did it work like that? An older comrade will kill another.

Barbara got up, put on a jacket, a pair of leggings, and grabbed her small purse. She just couldn't stay home like this. She began walking without any direction. She didn't even think much of it as she got onto the Port Authority Railhead. And she really didn't start noticing things until she was on the platform of Bludhaven.

Since she was already here and it was already 10 at night. She gulped and began walking to the only place she would go in Bludhaven. It took another thirty minutes to reach a destination and of course it had to fucking rain because it was like that sometimes. She was soaked by the time she reached her destination.

Dick Grayson's house.

Barbara looked at the buzzer of his apartment and looked at the apartment 5A, with the word, _Grayson, _right next to it. She felt honestly so pathetic right now, but she didn't know what else to do.

Barbara gently pushed the button. She had a feeling that this would be easier if Dick just wasn't home. She would feel less needy and less like _that _girl who is leaning on her sex-buddy's shoulder-

"_Who is it?"_

Barbara bit her lower lip before whispering, "Barbara…"

There was a moment of silence before Dick said, "Come in, Barb."

There was a click of a door that allowed Barbara to walk in. She walked in and then up the stairs to the fifth floor. She walked up slowly. When she reached the fifth floor, she already saw Dick.

He was leaning against his door in an undershirt and a pair of sweats. He had a towel for her in his hand. Dick looked tired, upset, and generally miserable. It had affected him just as much as it did her.

Barbara tried to speak properly, "I… I didn't know where else to go-"

"Don't worry about it," Dick interrupted her. He passed her the towel and said, "Take off your clothes, you're going to catch a cold."

Barbara simply nodded as she slid off her shoes and the rest of her clothes. Dick closed the door behind them. He moved past her and walked into his bedroom. He pulled out a big white button down shirt, the ones she loved to wear the most, and brought it out. She dropped her clothes in the sink was left in a bra and underwear. Dick draped his shirt on his shoulder.

Dick hated himself for making her feel like this. He hated himself for making Barbara feel pain. It was the complete opposite of what he wanted.

Barbara slipped it on and was slightly shaking. "Go sit down, Barbara. I'll make you some tea. The fruit one you like."

Barbara nodded, "Ok," and walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch. She slid it on her body and sat down on the couch. She asked after a long moment while she looked out into space, "How'd it go?"

"How'd what go?" Dick asked as the tea kettle began to sing. He turned off the heat and poured the water in two mugs.

"With Wally?" Barbara said as she just rubbed the cuffs of the shirt. "How torn up was he?"

Dick stiffened for a moment while thinking, _Technically fine, because he knows that she is truly alive and out to work with Kaldur, who is actually working deep undercover for me. _Dick scratched his head and said softly, "He was all right in the end. He hated with me reason. Let a couple punches out, and tears too. He forgave me in the end, but he won't admit that he's torn up though." He passed her the tea as he sat down beside her.

She took a sip and then another. She put it down and asked, "Dick, have you cried yet?"

Dick gulped as he shook his head. "You?"

"Almost," Barbara sighed as she took another sip. She moved her legs up to her side on the couch, so now she was sort of facing Dick. She was rubbing her toes together, leaning against the arm of the sofa, had one arm across her chest, and the other one covering her mouth.

Dick wanted so badly to tell her that Artemis was alive and well. He wanted to tell her everything, but he couldn't. It would compromise everything, and later, she would hate him, yell at him for not letting her know. But it was for her safety. If she knew, there would be a bigger chance that Batgirl would be targeted by the criminals that Artemis was working for. He couldn't risk loosing her.

Barbara let out a tiny sob as she covered her face with both of her hands. She curled her knees to her chest and began to cry.

"She was one of us, Dick," she sobbed. "Artemis was one of the best. She was a good soldier, but she was also really nice, funny, and passionate."

When Barbara joined the team when she just turned fifteen, Barbara and Artemis hit it off immediately. They just found it easy to talk to one another. They liked the same things, and Dick was so happy that Barbara found a friend like Artemis.

"Barbara," Dick murmured like an apology. "I shouldn't have brought her back. It's my fault-"

"She didn't deserve it, and it's not your fault at all for bringing her back into this world. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. But, I just wish that she didn't go. I know she died doing what she loved, but she was so young. She had a whole life ahead of her. And with Wally! Wally loved her so much and she loved him back. Artemis told me that ever since she found out that Roy and Jade had kids, her and Wally were considering it for the future. They had a life together," Barbara cried some more.

Dick leaned forward and grabbed Barbara's arm and pulled her closely to him. He leaned back against the armrest at a slant, and Barbara was crying into his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around her waist and another made its way to her neck, and he slowly and gently began messaging it.

"Let it out, Babs," Dick murmured against her soaking wet hair.

After a few minutes, Barbara pulled back and wrapped her arms around Dick's neck. She wove her hand into his hair and pressed her lips against his.

Dick loved the way she tasted now... well he loved it all the time, but now it was insanity. The combination of rain and just her was just enough for him to loose it in a matter of seconds. "Babs," he muttered against the kiss. "Are you s-sure that you want to being d-doing this right now?" He shuddered as she kissed his neck and then kissed him on the lips once again.

Barbara pulled back all together. She sat in between his legs, her hands retreated back to her lap and held each other, and she looked down at them. Her eyes were sparkling with wetness and she bit her lip. "Dick, I know it's terrible of me to ask, but… can you make the pain go away. I just want it all to feel numb for a short moment. Please. As a friend, can you do that for me?"

Dick moved a piece of hair out of her face and behind her ear. He then brought her close, brushed his knuckles against her skin softly, and said genuinely, "I'd do anything for you, Barbara."

Barbara bit her lip to try and stop more tears from falling again. Dick took her thighs and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began to kiss his face sweetly. He picked her up and walked up to his bedroom. He leaned against his bedroom door and pushed it open with his back. He didn't try with the lights either.

Dick laid Barbara down on the bed and kissed her lips gently. It was slow and passionate kiss that made Barbara shiver. She let out a desperate moan against his lips. She grabbed the hem of his undershirt and tugged it over his head. He pulled back so that she could do so.

Barbara looked up at Dick's body with anticipation. Even though she had seen Dick shirtless before so many times, but each and every time, it made her stomach flip.

He leaned back down and pressed a hot kiss to her mouth. His tongue traced her lower lip and begged for entrance. Barbara gasped and opened her mouth to him. Dick slid his tongue in her mouth as he began to unbutton her-_his _shirt. She kept her hands on his abs as he did so. She was kissing him, and why did he make her feel so good? It wasn't supposed to be _this _good. Ever. Because how was she ever supposed to stop?

Dick finally unbuttoned the shirt. She sat up, so that the shirt would fall off. With one click, Dick, un-did her bra as well. He pushed her shoulders down and moved the bra to the side.

Barbara moaned hotly as Dick moved to her neck. He sucked the skin at the spot between her shoulder and her neck. She ran her nails down Dick's back and began rolling her hips against his. "_Dick," _She gasped as he began to knead her breasts with purpose.

Dick pulled back and noticed how tightly shut her eyes were. Dick leaned down and began licking his way down to kiss her breasts. He gave an open mouth kiss to her breasts; he sucked, nipped, and licked.

She arched her back and let out a long airy breath. Dick smiled at that. He then slid his hand down her body. He slid his hand down past her black cotton panties. Barbara sucked in her breath as Dick continued to worship her breasts. He began to slowly massage and swirl her clit with her fingers, making Barbara roll her hips against him.

Dick kissed down to her stomach, lightly licking her sweet skin. He held her hips down, which made her whine lowly out of frustration.

He then lifted her legs up. He pulled his hand back from her panties, making her groan out of frustration. Dick looked at her and Barbara could feel her heart accelerate tremendously. The way his eyes pierced into hers made her _so _damn wet.

Dick put his hands on her hips before slowly bending down to kiss her knee. He softly bit the flesh there and began kissing his way down her thigh, making Barbara scream internally with anticipation.

Dick kissed the middle of her underwear, making her pant hotly. She knew where this was going to go, and she couldn't wait. With one finger, he grabs the crotch of her underwear and drags it down all the way. He watched as Barbara clutched the sheets of his bed. "_Oh…"_

Dick began to kiss the outline of her, making Barbara roll her hips desperately. He picked up her two legs and hooked them around his back as he continued to lick her.

Barbara, who normally preferred to keep as quiet as possible during sex, begged, "_Dick, oh god, please. Fuck, I… want this."_

"This?" Dick whispered very quietly, a bit disappointed before he kissed her side one again. He stayed quiet as he kissed the outline again. He didn't want him to influence her decision like that.

"_Dick," _Barbara moaned. _"Please. I need you, right now."_

Dick felt his heart throb a little faster at her words... She needed him? _No, she just needs him to make her come, don't over think it, Grayson._ He then held her hips down and immediately fastened his mouth to her.

Barbara moaned hotly as she grabbed the sheets harder. Dick sucked sweetly on her clit, making her groan uncontrollably. He teased her labia, running his tongue over her hotly.

"_Dick. Oh god, Dick…" _Barbara chanted breathlessly.

Dick looked up and she reached her hand down her body. Dick already felt Barbara begin to shake. He reached a hand up, intertwined his fingers, between her and allowed her to squeeze his hand. With his other hand, he began slid a finger into her sex.

He began to slowly push in and out of her, making Barbara breath even harder.

"_Dick," _Barbara moaned loudly, very close to a scream. "_I-I'm gonna c-come."_

He shivered at her voice, it made his so goddamn hard. Dick ran his tongue over her one more time before saying, "Let go, Barbara."

With that Barbara let out a short scream as she wove her hands into Dick's har, holding on for dear life. She was left blind and deaf because of that orgasm that took her so fucking high.

Dick continued to lick her and kiss her down there to help her down from her high. She just laid there when she was done as Dick kissed and licked back up her body.

Barbara panted breathlessly. She still had hold on his hair, trying to recover from her orgasm. That was by far the most powerful orgasm she had ever had. She looked up into Dick's eyes and breathed, "More."

Dick smirked, "Anything you want." He pressed his lips against hers and it was probably one of the sweetest kisses either one had ever known.

They didn't leave Dick's room for several hours. The only things that did leave were moans, groans, pants, and Barbara's occasional full on screams of Dick's name. They stayed in there as long as he could to keep Barbara as happy as he could for as long as he could.

_You can hate me as much as you want later, Babs. But, I would do anything for you, _Dick thought after their last round; he had an arm behind his head and another wrapped possessively around Barbara's bare shoulders. Barbara was snuggled into his side and one arm rested on his chest and another under her head.

Dick looked down at her sleeping form. She looked peaceful and calm. It was like she was having a very sweet dream. She was so gorgeous like this.

"I'm in love you with you," Dick let slip from his lips.

Dick's eyes widened and he really couldn't believe that he had said that. He covered his mouth and managed to not groan out of frustration. He prayed to god she wasn't awake-

"What'd you say, Dick?" Barbara asked sleepily as she snuggled closer to him.

Dick felt a rush of relief roll through his body. He sighed, "I said, Good Night, Gordon."

Barbara smiled against his skin and kissed it before saying, "You too, Grayson… And thank you."

"Anytime," Dick said back, somewhat relieved and somewhat angered that he couldn't tell that he did love her.

* * *

Hehe. Hope you guys enjoyed!


	17. Together

**Chapter 16**

So, this one is a little shorter and more sentimental than the earlier ones. We also get some realizations here, and some mentions of Jason! Review and Enjoy!

* * *

_March 21__st__, 10:28- Bludhaven_

Barbara's eyes fluttered open as she curled her body away from the sunlight. She stretched her body backwards and closed her eyes again. Her eyes flew open again when she realized that there was no body next to hers. She sat up and frowned at the empty bed spot beside her.

Barbara grabbed the first article of clothing she so-happened to find, which was Dick's white button up. She slid it over her body and walked outside of the room.

Dick was sitting on the couch, with his right elbow digging into his knees and his mouth covered by his right fist. He was watching The News with G. Godfrey on the Satellite Failure Launch from two days ago.

"_Well done, Carol Ferris! You deserve a round of applause, a genuine one. People might think I'm being sarcastic and rude right, but I've never been so proud of one woman. She just stopped the most idiotic waste of money. But maybe it wasn't Ferris, maybe the Justice League isn't telling us something. Maybe they've been on our side all along. Come on, Captain Atom, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, come on out so we can give you an old pat on the back-"_

"He's an ass," Barbara groaned as she walked inside to the living room.

Dick looked over to her and said, "Yeah, I know."

Barbara walked around to the couch and said, "He doesn't have a clue about what he's talking about." Barbara was about to sit down next to Dick, but instead, Dick grabbed her by the hips and brought her down to sit on his lap. She smirked, "Comfy." She wiggled back further onto him as he pressed an innocent kiss to her neck.

Barbara turned her head to the side and looked at him. "Things are going to change, aren't they?"

Dick raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "How?"

Barbara laid her head back on his shoulder. "It isn't just us who are going to be after _him._" Just by the way, Barbara spat out "Him", Dick knew that Barbara was talking about Kaldur. "I mean, it would be enough if we were after Kaldur. We have most notably angry Conner, who is willing to do anything to avenge Artemis. But, then there is Jade, Red, and Sportsmaster. This is going to be a full throttle hit on him. Things are going to get real."

At first Dick was left speechless. Barbara was always smart and intuitive, but he had a feeling that if Barbara was left with too much time to think about this with no one else distracting her, she could figure out the whole plan. Her thinking was on-point and accurate. She was a good planner; she saw flaws.

Dick kissed her shoulder lightly as he murmured against her skin, "Did you expext anything else?"

Barbara scoffed, "Guess I didn't." She turned around, placing her knees by the sides of his hips, and rested her hands delicately on his shoulders. She titled her head slightly to the left and asked him, "How do you do it, Dick?"

"Do what?" Dick asked as he moved a piece of a hair from her face, and put it behind her hair. He froze for a mili-second when he realized that he did that a lot.

"Be so calm all the time?" Barbara asked lowly.

Dick let his brow furrowed and simply shrugged as a response.

Barbara bit her lower lip before saying, "It's a commendable quality. It's a combination of calmness, indifference, aloofness, and stability. But how do you do it-"

"It actually sucks," Dick revealed. "I guess it comes with lack of trust in people. Don't want them to see me vulnerable."

Before asking her question, Barbara gulped. She leaned in and scooted in a little closer. "Do you trust me, Dick?"

"With my life," He replied immediately. He rested his hands on her thighs. "I always have with for some reason. That's why I told you that I was Nightwing. I felt like I could trust you with anything."

Barbara's smiled brightened as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him gingerly. "It can't just be me," she said as she pulled back.

"The number of people I truly trust is not in the double digits though," Dick said as he began running his hands up and down her thighs slowly. "You, Bruce, Tim, Alfred, Wally… Jason too…"

Barbara's eyes widened momentarily.

Jason and Dick were extreme opposites. Dick was smooth and calm about everything. Jason was much more blatant and passionate about things. Dick wasn't particularly content with the idea of letting Bruce corrupting another kid. It's not that Dick minded being Robin, but he didn't ever know normal childhood. Since he never knew a normal childhood, he never looked for anything else. Also, Bruce's methods were sometimes harsh for young ones to understand, especially the one in which it meant using your friends, while hurting other ones, for the sake of justice. But Jason took the life well, not seriously, but he did take it well nonetheless. She loved hanging out with those two back in the day.

Barbara remembered this one time when her and Dick were sixteen and seventeen;l she was hanging out at the Wayne Manor. Dick had been fixing his car in the middle of the blazing hot summer, but couldn't reach this one part.

"_Ugh, move over, Grayson," Barbara demanded as she kicked his shin. _

_Dick rolled out on his creeper from underneath his first car for his sixteenth, a navy blue 2012 Ferrari 458 Italia that he later passed down to Jason. "What? I'm struggling, deal with it." He tried his best not to lick his lips at the sight of Barbara. She was currently wearing a gray baby-tee that had the batman sign on it and showed off her slight abs. Her hair was in a high pony-tail. _

"_It literally pains me to watch you do this," Barbara said as she motioned for the wrench. _

_Dick scoffed as he passed her the wench. He moved off the creeper and let Barbara. She rolled back, and he heard her twiddling with his car._

"_This is my baby," Dick warned. "Don't damage her."_

_Barbara let out a snort. "It's pretty pathetic that you have a car as a 'baby', Grayson," Barbara chuckled._

_Dick smirked evilly to himself before saying, "You don't know happens in this car after Football practice, Gordon, ever since I got it."_

_Barbara let out a gagging sound from underneath the car. "Gross!" She laughed. _

_Dick just simply laughed with his hands on his lap. He was laughing so hard that he didn't see his little brother walk into the garage._

"_Damn, that girl has a set of legs," Dick heard Jason muse sexually._

_Dick looked up at his little brother, who was glancing at Barbara's legs that crossed as she fixed the car. "Wow, that wasn't smooth at all."_

"_Wasn't intending to be," Jason shrugged. He then said greasily, "A girl as beautiful as you, Barbie, deserves to be complimented everyday on her beauty-"_

"_Hey Jay," Barbara said from under the car._

"_Yes, Gorgeous," Jay smiled, making his older brother roll his eyes._

"_I can kill people," Barbara said shortly, making Dick chuckle under his breath._

"_I find that even hotter," Jay countered._

_Barbara rolled out from the car, passed the screwdriver back to Dick, and got up. She walked past him and swayed her hips naturally past the two boys and said, "Hm, well then... Call me if four years and I might have a different answer, Jay."_

_Dick watched her walk away in disbelief. She walked outside, picked up her soda from the table, and slurped some down as she began skimming her iphone._

"_Dude, I call dibs in four years," Jason whispered to his brother in four years._

_Dick scoffed as he dropped the screwdriver, pushed his brother's head to the side as he walked out towards Barbara. "You have four years. I have now. Get in line, Jason." He walked over to Barbara and sprayed her with the watering hose, making Barbara squeak. She shouted at him that he's going to get it. She ran after him as Dick kept on spraying at her. _

"_Asshole," Jay grumbled as he got up to join them. "Low move, bro."_

Barbara came back to reality and muttered, "I miss him."

"So do I," Dick nodded. He scratched his head and said, "I also trusted Artemis. That pretty much sums it up."

Barbara smiled at him weakly before saying, "Dick, you only trust six people fully… and two of them aren't even here. That's a bit disconcerting."

Dick sighed, "I know, Barb. I know."

Barbara closed her lips onto his and said, "I trust you too, Dick. With my life too."

Dick smiled against her lips and said into their short, but sweet kisses. "Hopefully, we won't have to test that theory."

Barbara smiled as she pulled back. She began to play with the straps of his shirt and muttered, "We should probably go back into work."

"Probably."

"I should go back to Gotham then," Barbara said as she began to pull away.

Almost too immediately Dick pulled her back down making Barbara gasp. He then tried to call himself down. _Come on, Grayson. Pull your shit together. _

"I-uh-You don't have to go," Dick struggled.

Barbara raised an eyebrow and said, "People are going to be suspicious that I'm coming from Bludhaven instead of Gotham. Not very discrete."

"They wont think much of it, especially not these days," murmured Dick. Barbara nodded, but before she could say anything. "I don't really mind if they see you and me coming in together. They'll deal with it."

For some odd reason, Barbara really liked the statement. _So much. _"Ok," she smiled with a faint blush on her cheeks.


	18. Knight In Shining Armor

**Chapter 17**

Here is another chapter! Thank you to all of the reviewers, favorites, and followers- you guys are so awesome! Also, I can't wait for next weeks episode, ermagerd! Please **_Review_** and Enjoy!

* * *

_March 21__st__, 17:35 EST- The Cave_

"… for Lagoon Boy and his captors," Mal explained in an even tone. He walked over to the hologram of the globe and went on. "It's a big planet, and that's a lot of water." He stared at the globe, depressed at the very realistic thought that they might never find Lagoon Boy again.

Conner put a hand on Mal's shoulder. He said, in an attempt to reassure him, "We'll find him."

Dick watched as his two friends discussed the hopes. He however frowned when Mal added Aqualad to the list of people. _If they only knew what Kaldur was doing for them right now…_

"I want his fish head on a platter for what he did to Artemis," growled Mal, as he put a fist. Everyone knew that Artemis and Mal were cool. They got along really well back in the day. They liked to play football together, work the cars, and do other things. They had a "bromance" per say.

_Speaking of her, _Dick thought internally. He silently walked away towards his "room" that he used in the cave that was soundproof and mentally locked off, so that not even M'gann could get in his head.

Dick locked the door behind him, and rested his domino mask on the bed that he used to crash every once in a while. He pulled out a very specific chip from his pocket of his suit. He slid it into his laptop and signaled for the only number on it.

It rang twice before it got through. The screen went from navy blue background to the face of an old friend who was presumably dead. The blond Vietnamese young woman was in a white sports bra, pair of black leggings, and her gold charm on her neck. It looked like she was in a bedroom with one bed that looked like it was barely slept in so far.

"Hey Boss," Artemis smiled.

"Hey T," Dick said. _T_ stood for Tigress, the new name that Artemis was going to take up as her time as a con. Of course, he wasn't going to go shouting Artemis or Tigress in the cave, just in case. "How's it on your end?"

Artemis smirked, "Oh lovely. I'm in a male-only submarine with a plethora of grotesque rude gross men. This is my heaven, Dick."

Dick chuckled lowly. "See you haven't lost your humor on the boat."

Artemis smiled, "Never that… What's up, Dick?"

Dick straightened up and his demeanor became much more serious. "Did Manta take it?" He asked after a moment.

Artemis nodded once and said, "He was skeptical at first due to the fact that he has never heard of Tigress before. But I just said that I was so good that I kept so under the radar and I mostly worked in Europe. But he took it, saying that if Kaldur trusted me, then so would he. Initially, he thought that were fucking each other. But I let him know otherwise… I'm in."

Dick smiled, "That's good. Do you have sights on Lagoon Boy?"

Artemis shook her head sadly. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her head. "No, but that doesn't mean he's not on the ship. I might be Kaldur's right hand girl, but that doesn't mean that Manta trusts me _entirely. _Kaldur probably has."

"What?" Dick asked with a raised eyebrow. "You aren't together all the time?"

"Come on, Dick, you want me to go take shits with him?" Artemis asked shortly. "I'm pretty much with him all the time, but Kaldur and I don't want people to get skeptical. And people on this boat are nervous about everything."

Dick sighed, "I know… How're you getting the coordinates to us on his location?"

Artemis coughed into a closed fist. "From what I know, La'gaan is being sent to the location of the other abducted teens. I haven't been there yet. But, apparently, it's in the ocean. So, Kaldur is setting up a team to pretend to infiltrate the cave to pass the coordinates."

Dick groaned slightly, "Sounds like fun… Who are his guests?"

"No one that your team can't _really_ take care of," Artemis revealed. "The terror twins- Tommy, Jesus, that dude is huge- and Frost Jr." She let out an involuntary shiver at the name.

"Not a fan, I see?" Dick inquired.

"He's a sleazy asshole in my opinion," Artemis shrugged. "We're coming on the twenty-third, so be mentally prepared for that."

Dick nodded, "Got it. Anything else?"

Artemis looked down at the keyboard of her laptop. She then rubbed her glamour charm softly. "How's Wally?" Artemis asked softly as she looked up at her best guy friend.

"He's angry with me," Dick shrugged. "Within reason. He's been hanging out with your mom a lot. He helped her through a lot of this. Apparently, Jade and Red are back together."

Artemis gave a sigh of relief with a small smile, "I knew they would always get back together." She then titled her head slightly, "What about you, Boss man? How've you been holding up?"

Dick shrugged, "I can honestly say that I have been better."

She leaned in, propping her chin on the knuckles of her hands. "How about you and BG?"

Dick scoffed, "Really? Are you asking me this now?"

"I could desperately use a bit of normalcy. There is no one here to gossip with," Artemis pouted.

Dick sighed and rolled his eyes. "We're fine… We're just sleeping together. It's really nothing more than that."

Artemis scoffed, "Bullshit." She then sat up a little straighter. "Ok, truthfully, I believe that No-Strings-Attached can work if the two are just having sex, no friendship involved, nor working together. But, you and Barbara work together, are best friends, _and_ having sex. So, you have no feelings for her? None whatsoever? You have to tell me that to my face… well, my virtual one at this rate."

Dick gulped and muttered as he rubbed his hands over his face in annoyance. "I-I don't know… She's my best friend, Art-_T. _She's gorgeous, intelligent, funny, charming, strong, and amazing at sex- but… what if she feels nothing for me?"

Artemis raised her eyebrows, in a sort of I-Told-You-So, sort of way. She leaned against her chair with her arms across her chair. "Dick, you're too hard on yourself. Now, I'm saying this as straight female- not your chick friend- I'm not going to lie, you're _good-looking, _smart, very charming, and muscular as fuck, and very funny. Now, if you could only grow a pair of balls and tell her that-"

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Dick countered as he pointed a finger at her through the screen.

Artemis laughed lightly. "You sound like you're 13 again… And if she didn't feel the same way, I'd think she's stupid, which she isn't. She thinks that-"

There was a desperate knock on Artemis' steel door. On the other side, a voice shouted, "Kaldur'ahm would like to speak with you."

Artemis let out a short cough before growling at the door. "It's my fucking break," Artemis shouted harshly, even Dick jumped a little.

"H-he says it's urgent," the voice said back.

Artemis groaned, "Give me a minute." She then winked at the computer screen and mouthed, "Tell Wally that I'm ok."

Before Dick could ask what Artemis was about to say, the screen went black. He tried calling her again, but there was no signal. That means Artemis must've taken her chip out from her laptop. "Wonderful," Dick groaned.

Dick leaned back and sighed. He needed some fucking coffee. That's what he needed.

He got up, slid the chip into his pocket, and grabbed his mask. He slid it over his face and opened his door.

"Oh-," Dick said out of surprise when Barbara had just walked right in front of him with Karen and Cassie.

"Hey," Barbara smiled. It kind of made his heart jump- that sounded fucking stupid in his head, but hell, it did happen.

"Where are you ladies off to?" Dick asked, attempting to be casual.

"It's Raquel's bachelorette party," Karen said happily, showing off bags with gifts.

"Ah, right," Dick nodded, seeing their differently colored party bags. "Don't stay out too late partying."

"Well, Raquel has to watch after Amistad," Cassie said. "Not too much partying. It should be all done by seven CST… or else my mom will kill me."

Dick smiled at Cassie softly before asking, "Where's M'gann?"

They began walking towards the zeta-tubes as Barbara explained, "She's meeting up with Zatanna. They had to get their presents from the shop that was holding them."

Cassie and Karen zeta-ed to Dakota City, and before Barbara did so. Dick took her arm and asked, "Babs?"

"I was wondering that when get back to the east coast, if you wanted to do something?" Dick asked softly, and a bit timidly.

Barbara raised an eyebrow and asked teasingly, "You mean you want to fuck me tonight?"

Dick's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He quickly shut it, holding in his breath as he frowned out of confusion. "Not where I was going with that," Dick said as he let out his breath.

Barbara laughed lightly. "So what were you thinking of, Bird Boy?"

Dick shrugged, "You know, friends with benefits doing something other than sleeping together. There's that new action movie playing at the movie theater by the GU campus. With Joseph Gordon-Levitt, who you love, and Olivia Wilde, who I love, how about that?"

Barbara tilted her head and bit her lower lip, trying to conceal a Gordon-troll smile. She nodded her head, "Ok. Sure."

"I'll pick you up at 8:30 in front of the GU West Gates?" Dick asked hopefully, with a very Grayson smile.

Barbara backed up to the zeta-tubes, clicked in Dakota City. She turned around and winked with a smile before she disappeared, "Perfect. Sounds like a date."

Dick smiled idiotically as he turned around at the fact that he sorta had a date with Barbara.

* * *

_March 21__st__, 18:17 CST- _Dakota City

"You're getting married, girl!" Karen squealed as she took a sip of her drink.

"I know!" Raquel shouted back with a big smile.

They all sat down and began laughing. "Oh, I want get married some day," Cassie said longingly. "You're so lucky, Raquel!"

Raquel laughed lightly. "Yeah," she said. "I'm really happy, but you gotta find the right guy, Cass! Make sure he treats you right."

Zatanna smirked as she took a sip of her lemonade. "Or else he'll have to go through all of us."

The girls laughed.

Dinah put a hand on Cassie's shoulder. She winked, "Also, the boys won't be so happy about it either. You're the baby along with Garfield."

"Oh yeah," Karen added. "Mal, Conner, Tim, Jaime, and the Boss would go apeshit on any guy that would hurt Cassie."

"La'gaan would too," M'gann smiled softly, praying that he was all right.

Barbara put a hand on her shoulder, and patted her lightly. She then looked back at Cassie. "All right, so who's the dream boy?"

"Dream boy?!" Cassie asked, turning bright red. "I don't like anyone!"

Barbara put her hands up in defense and said, "I didn't say you did, girl. But every girl has the dream guy."

The girls nodded in agreement.

Cassie gulped. "There is one guy…" Cassie blushed brightly.

"Now you gotta spill, Cassie!" Zatanna squeaked, clapping her hands together.

Cassie sighed, "He's a bit older. He has black hair, pretty good body. He's fluent in more than language. And he's really nice and sweet, and he's good fighter-"

Barbara stared at Cassie as she spoke about this guy so longingly. The description, the first person who popped in her mind was… _Dick._

Before she could stop herself, Barbara had already blurted out her question.

"Are you talking about Nightwing?" Barbara asked loudly.

Cassie blushed as the other girls gasped.

"No!" Cassie shouted. "I was talking about… Jaime." She looked down at her hands that were making fists.

"Oh!" Barbara said, shocked. She blinked a couple times along with the other girls. She then leaned forward onto the table, and put her hand up for her a high-five. "That's my girl!"

Cassie looked up and gave her a high-five hesitantly.

"He's cute," Barbara said endearingly. "You two would be cute together."

"I approve too," M'gann added. "I think you two would be really sweet together!"

"Wait," Karen said as she put her hands up to stop the conversation at hand. She then made a slow turn to Barbara and said, "So you think of Nightwing in these ways."

All the girls began laughing as Barbara began rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"You _like _Nightwing?" Raquel asked curiously with a big smile.

"No," Barbara said as she put up a finger. She looked up and crossed her arms. The girls didn't believe her. "Oh come on! Let's think about this. Nightwing is older than Cassie- about what, five years? He's got black hair, and don't even deny- that boy's body is top notch. Arms? Abs? You know."

The girls laughed as Dinah closed her eyes. She groaned, and she really didn't need to know how girls perceived Nightwing's body. She knew him since he was 13. She didn't need that.

"Nightwing is fluent in English, French, Spanish, Italian, German, Japanese, and Mandarin Chinese. That right there is more than one," Barbara pointed out.

She then shrugged and said nonchalantly, "And yes, some girls might consider him to be sweet and nice and all of above. So I had plenty of reason to believe that it was Nightwing. And some girls believe that those are qualities that one should be attracted to."

"Then who are you attracted to?" Zatanna asked. "Who's your dream boy? Or your future life partner?"

Barbara shrugged, "Don't want one."

The girls nearly spit out their drinks and stared at Barbara with wide eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" Raquel asked.

"Nope," Barbara said innocently as she took a sip of her sprite. She frowned as the girls stared at her in disbelief.

"When did you last like a guy?" Cassie asked curiously.

"Not including my asshole of an ex because looking back on it, I stayed around for the _subpar_ sex," Barbara shrugged. M'gann nearly spit out her drink at that again. "I'm going to have say when I was 15… So that's almost four years ago."

"Who was it?" Dinah asked.

"Who was the guy that made cold-hearted Barbara Gordon melt?" Cassie asked teasingly.

Barbara wiped her hands over her face. She then looked at all of the girls and said, "You can't judge or ever use this against me, got it? Or else I'll kick your asses."

The girls nodded.

Barbara took a deep breath.

"Gotham is highest crime city in the States; criminals and cons everywhere. And so being commissioner means a lot there. And being commissioner's daughter, I was prime real estate for quick and big cash. I was often taken hostage by the simple crime guys before: the mob, the triads, and your simple really broke guys. This all happened before I was BG. It took me a lot of time to learn how to defend myself, but five guns to your face is not something a pre-teen can ever really learn how to handle. So, I'd get beaten, hit, and hit on a lot, so that my dad would be more compelled to give in the X amount- it would normally be in the single-digit millions, but still. Gotham is broke, so that money meant a lot. So, I'd often prolong for as I could before I got to that point where bones were broken, scratches on my face, blah blah blah. It was honestly scary the first three times- cried each time because I didn't know what to do; I didn't know how to defend myself. After that, I got used to it. Well, as you used to you could get with a gun in your face."

The girls felt their hearts drop at Barbara's story. It's not like they hadn't experienced pain themselves as heroes, but something about being an innocent victim over and over again hurt their heart. Barbara had never cried in front of them, never. It wasn't something she did, crying in public. Not when Tula died and not when Jason died. She was the consoler. So to hear her crying because of pain was something completely new to the girls.

"But each time, no matter how bad it was, I always got out sooner or later because of one guy. The same guy ever time," Barbara smiled, remembering the relief she felt as a teenager when she saw that guy. She laughed, "Robin."

The girls' stared at Barbara with wide eyes.

"You're joking!" Zatanna laughed.

Barbara shook her head. "Every time it would be him. He'd kick all of their asses, save me, and brought me downstairs. He'd let me go, and right back to my dad." She rested her fists on her cheeks. "For a bit, he was my knight in shining armor."

"You had a crush on the boss!" Cassie squealed as she covered her hands over her mouth.

"Stop, I know, it's awful," Barbara groaned. "But, in my defense, it was before I knew who he really was."

Zatanna looked at her and then leaned in. "So you really know his ID, Barbara?"

Barbara looked up at her. She knew that Zatanna and Raquel didn't know who Nightwing really was; he had never told them that despite dating them.

"Yeah," Barbara said with a nod. "But he didn't tell me. I figured it out, and I beat him up for not telling me."

"What did you do when you realized it was him?" M'gann asked.

Barbara sighed, "To be honest, I was disappointed. My dream kind of shattered when I realized it was just my best friend saving my ass. Not some knight shinning armor. So I gave up on the dream."

"How many times did he save you?" Dinah asked.

"12," Barbara revealed. "It was the 12th one when I realized who really was. That was a hell of a night."

"So you just gave up on a crush just like that?" Raquel asked.

Barbara nodded, "It was weird. It wasn't much of crush, but more of, admiration for a superstar. So it dissolved pretty quickly, but that was the last time I really felt anything for someone, but I'm so ok with that."

"You don't want to be with anyone?" M'gann asked.

Barbara shook her head. "I don't know, but I'm really happy right now being where I am in my love life... or lack of it."

"I have this feeling that you're going to fall head over heels for someone," said Karen. "And never get back up, girl. And when you find that guy, let me give him a high-five that he's got the Batgirl falling for him."

"Ok, sure," Barbara laughed.


	19. Date

**Chapter 18**

I'm so not emotionally prepared for this week's episode. I feel like it is going to be a very Artemis-centric episode, which I am in desperate need of. I hope we get some Wally, even if it's just for one scene! Also, I'd like more interactive Nightwing. But that's another story and another time.

Here is another chapter. Thanks for the reviews. KEEP THEM UP- they mean so much to me.

* * *

_March 21st, 20:29- Gotham University_

Dick was waiting by the West Gates of Gotham University in his black leather jacket, blue jeans, listening to some music through one headphone. He was glad that they were doing this; Barbara could go for a bit normalcy.

"Hey handsome," said a sultry very-recognizable voice. Dick smiled as he turned around to see Barbara Gordon.

Barbara looked very pretty that evening. She was wearing a gray loose fit cardigan, a white simple v-neck, a pair of black leggings, and brown combat boots. She had a small purse at her side. Her make-up was done simply, but very prettily.

"Hello Gorgeous-Gordon," Dick said as he began to wrap his headphones around his iphone.

Barbara sighed at her old nickname that the boys back at G.A used to call her. She wrapped her arms around Dick's neck, which pleasantly surprised him since she hated PDA. She kissed him lightly on the lips and murmured softly, "I hate that nickname and you know it, Dick."

He instinctually wrapped her arms around Barbara's lean waist. He pressed another kiss to Barbara's lips and then shrugged, "I don't know- it always fit you though."

Barbara rolled her eyes and pulled back, "Stop trying to charm me, Dick, it doesn't work on me like the other girls."

Dick smirked, "You say that now, but you know you love it."

Barbara scoffed, "I'm immuned to it. _That's _my superpower." She gave him a quick wink.

They walked through the dark streets of Gotham City. He and Barbara managed to hold off from the small talk. It was a comfortable silence, a silence that only can be pulled between two people that were very close to one another.

They reached the movie theater fifteen minutes before the movie started. Dick and Barbara walked up to the counter behind the window with a pretty young lady, smiling at Dick, clearly enjoying the sight of Dick Grayson.

"How can I help you today, Sir?" The woman asked prettily, leaning forward so that her polo shirt slid down to illustrate her cleavage just a bit.

Dick smiled politely as he asked for two of the 9 clock of the showing of their intended movie. The woman told him the amount and picked up the tickets from the printer.

Barbara saw the way that the woman was eyeing Dick and plain out flirting with him. She felt something stir in her chest- it was a weird and awkward combination of anger, annoyance, and irritation. It bothered her more than anything that Dick didn't stop her either. He just kept going.

The woman leaned over again and slid him two tickets, while giving him a wink. But before she could say anything else, Barbara took the tickets and said coldly, "Can you at least pretend like I'm his girl? Thanks."

The woman sat back, a bit surprised and embarrassed as Barbara walked away.

Dick quickly apologized for Barbara's behavior as he ran to catch up to her. He caught her arm and asked softly, "What was that about?"

"I dislike girls like that," Barbara muttered as she went on the line for popcorn. She crossed her arms with a shrug and said, "Homewreckers that like to steal boyfriends."

Dick's heart jumped ever so slightly at her words. Was she implying that yes, Dick was her boyfriend? Or was she just making a general statement about girls she didn't like? What the hell was going on?

But, he did a normal "Dick" move. He trolled her best to of his abilities. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and whispered into her ear, "So… am I your boyfriend now?"

For two seconds, Barbara's eyes widened, her jaw dropped, and her face turned bright red. _Well, he would be a good one…_ The voice in Barbara's head commented.

But, she did a normal "Barbara" move. She trolled right back to the best of her abilities. She turned to him, tilted his chin with her index finger, and whispered sensually. "And wouldn't you like that," Barbara mused softly before kissing his lips tenderly, but gently.

_More than you would know, _the voice in Dick's head spoke.

They pulled back and laughed with each other.

Since Barbara was fair, she paid for the medium-sized popcorn, the large coke, and the M&M's. They got a seat in the middle-front part of the theater. They saw other kids from Gotham University, who stared at the two walking in together.

Everyone at Gotham U knew for a fact that Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon were best friends and close as can be.

But, they way the walked in together. The way that Grayson watched her, and the way that Barbara smiled at him. It made everyone in the movie theater question if they were really _just _friends.

Especially when Dick wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she moved closer to him, resting her head on the front part of his shoulder.

The movie was good. Actually really good. Just the right amount of action, drama, and the plot was executed clearly. They had a fun time.

When the movie was over, Dick and Barbara walked out, throwing out their popcorn and drink. They walked out of the movie, and slowly made their way to Gotham University.

Outside of the gates, Barbara was about to say goodbye, but Dick grabbed her by the waist. He spun her around and pressed a hot kiss to Barbara's lips. It was completely inappropriate to be kissing like that in public, but hell, they really didn't give a shit.

Barbara, who began to feel her clothes restrict, pulled back. She panted a bit, trying to remember how to breathe properly. She then looked up at Dick, who was smiling down at her kindly.

"What?" Dick asked sweetly as he leaned in closer to her.

"You almost had me for a moment," Barbara whispered against his lips.

Dick raised an eyebrow as he pulled back, but still held her closely. "I'm not following."

Barbara smiled as she slowly traced his lips with her finger. She then whispered, "You were really good at making me forget everything that happened in the last two days… except this… It was going good until I remembered that Wally and Artemis probably did this a lot- going to the movies after college."

Dick saw the sadness on Barbara's face. She was much more serious about all of it now. Literally, Dick hated himself for this- putting her through so much pain.

Barbara then looked up at him and said, "Though they probably ended with some really on-point sex."

Dick frowned, "What our sex isn't on-point?"

Barbara shook her head in mild disbelief. "For two non-metas, our sex is the best. But apparently, Artemis is as flexible as I am… and Wally can vibrate."

"Oof," Dick groaned sarcastically. "Guess I can't compete with that." He then looked down at the smiling Barbara Gordon. He kissed her softly one more time.

"I probably won't be in the cave for the next few days," Barbara revealed.

"Why?" Dick asked, concerned now.

"Someone has to be Batman while the big guy is gone," Barbara shrugged. She then kissed him quickly before pulling back. "And Tim is still a bit distraught by everything. He's so young."

Barbara knew what Dick meant by that. Tim was only fourteen and he hasn't taken Artemis' death so easily. He was fond of her.

"That doesn't mean you have to do the job," Dick countered.

Barbara went on, "Someone has to protect Gotham, Dick, and you know that."

"When are you coming back in more regularly?" Dick asked, praying that it was after March 23rd. Dick was mentally prepared for Barbara to be there to fight Artemis as a villain.

"Probably in about four-five days," Barbara estimated, not thinking much of the question. She then kissed his cheek sweetly and said, "I really enjoyed tonight, Dick. I'll talk to you soon."

"See ya, Babs," Dick said as he watched Barbara walk off, further onto campus.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	20. Tear

**Chapter 19**

OK- TODAY'S EPISODE WAS BEAUTIFUL. MY EMOTIONS WERE A WRECK, BUT IT'S OK BECAUSE WE GOT A LOT OF ARTEMIS, WHICH I NEEDED. So... yeah.

Here's another chapter. it has a lot of logistical stuff more than smut, which will come back more regularly but you'll understand why. So please **Review** and Enjoy!

* * *

_March 23__rd__, 22:20 EST- Happy Harbor_

Kaldur stared down at Mount Justice from his ship, wondering what kind of an asshole he truly was to consider blowing up his surface-home- the Mount Justice. What kind of asshole was he to take three teenage boys, younger than he was when entered the team, and allow them to be used for experimentation by some Alien life form just to maintain his undercover.

"_Boss,_" growled Icicle Jr. to Tommy Terror, as he pointed to Kaldur, "might still have a soft spot for his old team!"

Kaldur looked up to Artemis, seeing a skeptical Artemis. Her blond hair was barely frazzled from the fight with Nightwing. Initially, he was worried if the year break that Artemis had softened her skills. But, she managed to hold her own perfectly and ruthlessly, like a true con.

"Do it," Kaldur instructed demandingly, staying in character.

Artemis' eyes softened for barely a moment, before hardening back to Tigress' normal state. She took off her mask and asked in a somewhat concerned voice, "You sure?"

Kaldur then looked back straight, making sure not to have Artemis' concern override his faux-need for authority. "Do it," he insisted one more time.

Artemis looked down the switch in her hand. She took a long and deep breath. _Dick, get everyone out… please… _Artemis thought internally as if he could somehow magically hear her. She pressed the switch.

"Oh… No!" Bart shouted angrily as Garfield let out a startled gasp.

Artemis looked at the switch carefully, knowing for a fact that she'd never _ever _forgive herself if Dick and Conner didn't get out safely. She looked at Kaldur, who gave her a poker-face hard stare.

Artemis returned it and went in the back room of the flyer. She closed the door and locked it. She slid down the door, resting her head against the door, staring up at the dark ceiling. She clasped her hands together and pressed them against her mouth.

Artemis, who was brought up by no religion, looked past the ceiling, as if she could see the stars, and into the eyes of whoever was up there watching over the world and her friends. She closed her eyes and prayed for the first time: _Please let them be ok._

Artemis was lucky at that moment because they were ok, more or less.

Mal, who had somehow managed to bring Nightwing back up to the top of the water, was holding his boss with an arm around his chest. Mal wasn't aware that Dick had taken one hell of beating and electrocution from _Tigress _and a swift uppercut punch from Aqualad.

"Can you make it to shore with Nightwing?" Conner asked, trying to hide his concern for his old friend to seem strong, holding up Wolf.

"Yeah," Mal promised. "I got him."

The two immediately swam back to shore, and back towards the flames that engulfed Mount Justice.

* * *

_March 24__th__, 03:03 EST- Gotham City_

Barbara slowly dragged her feet into the Batcave where Alfred was waiting with a towel and a glass of water. He was standing by a chair and a desk. She had taken down two muggers, ten burglers, and one guy who attempted to attack a woman. It had been a long night, and she decided to call it in. If she hadn't her body would've broken down.

"Miss Barbara," Alfred said as Barbara stripped herself of her cowl. She let it lay uselessly on the floor. "There is an urgent message from Happy Harbor."

Barbara nodded mindlessly, "Ok." She walked behind a small folding curtain, stripped herself of that slightly sweaty Batgirl suit. She changed into a pair of sweats and remained in her sports bra. "Who's it from?"

Barbara slumped in the chair that was by Alfred.

Alfred passed her the water and the towel. "It's from a Mal Duncan," Alfred said. He gave Barbara a concerned look as Barbara sat up straighter.

"What did he say?" Barbara asked, wiping her brow with the towel.

Alfred took a deep breath. "Mount Justice has been blown up," he explained softly.

"_WHAT?!" _Barbara shouted as she shot up from her seat, ignoring the pain and soreness in her legs.

Alfred went on in a low voice, "Apparently, Aqualad infiltrated the Cave with a small team: the Terror Twins, Icicle Jr., and a new nameless female con artist. He left a bomb in the cave as he escaped with Blue Beetle, Beast Boy, and Impulse. As he left, he detonated the bomb… with Superboy and Master Richard still inside."

Barbara's insides sank; it didn't sound real. Dick… _her _Grayson… inside of the cave during the detonation of a bomb- that just couldn't be real. It was impossible. No… he couldn't be gone. He _couldn't _be dead. He had to be here still… He couldn't leave her like that _yet_-

"But, Master Richard is recuperating at the Hall of Justice. Master Timothy is currently at Mount Justice collecting the salvaged items-"

Barbara was already on her feet, grabbing the keys to one of Dick's old cars. She slid on a simple teal shirt and her leather jacket. She began to immediately slide on her boots.

"Mount Justice you said?" Barbara asked as she ran from the Batcave.

"Yes, Miss Barbara," Alfred called out.

Barbara ran to the car, slid in, and drove to the zeta-tube as quickly as possible.

* * *

_March 24__th__, 03:10 EST- Hall of Justice_

Dick told everyone that he'd rather be alone. Karen had reassured him that none of the damage was too serious. She tended to the cut on Dick's check from Artemis' knee. She passed him an ice pack for his abdominals.

So as Mal, Conner, M'gann, Karen, Tim, and Cassie salvaged what they could, Dick claimed that he was going to the Hall of Justice to get some information of Kaldur's new right-hand woman.

_This got out of hand… _Dick thought as he took a sip of his coffee. Everything was going so well (I mean, how well could it be in a situation like this) before, but Mount Justice was gone now. That isn't going to go lightly with the team because that was a home… and it held memories.

Dick had read the files that Kaldur had passed him sneakily in that punch. He got the coordinates of Lagoon Boy, and the reason for Mount Justice's demolishment. It was all reasonable why Kaldur did these things… but still-

"_Kid Flash B03,"_ the computer said coolly.

"What happened?" Wally spat angrily as Dick set down his coffee mug.

All that Dick could muster was, "It was necessary."

"It better have been," Wally threatened. He glared at his friend, "Spill."

Dick refused to look up at the angry Wally. He didn't need that kind of anger from his best friend right now. So he continued to stare at the table. "Aqualad needed to find a way to help us rescue Lagoon Boy. He'd already injected a microscopic tag into La'gaan's blood stream, and he used the raid on the cave to pass _essential_ intel." He picked up the blue flash drive and showed it to Wally. "A flash drive with, among other things, tracking software that can locate the tag."

Wally growled as he crossed his arms across his chest, "Like that's all he did."

Dick stood up, pressing his hands against the table (whether it be for physical support or need to illustrate reason). "Wally," Dick said, trying to remain calm. "He had to make it look good. He put inhibitor collars on us, but he knew I'd get us out of them."

Dick could see Wally's aggravation and irritation much more clearly now. The passive aggression was long gone. "He took three more hostages! Members of _your_ team!"

"And we'll rescue them when we rescue Lagoon Boy!" Dick shouted back.

Dick stood up straighter as Wally grabbed the material of Dick's Nightwing suit.

Wally grabbed him and shouted angrily, "Dick, he blew up the cave! You guys almost died!"

"No," Dick said, fairly calmly, as he took Wally's hands away from his suit. "It's all on the flash drive. He'd knew I'd have to pursue to make it look legit, and that's exactly what happened. He gave us time to get out…" He looked down a bit and said much lower, "We just… we got caught in the debris from the explosion."

"Do you even hear yourself?" Wally asked rhetorically, but sternly. "What if even one of you had been left behind? Huh? Why take that risk?! Why go to such extremes?"

Dick walked away from his friend, not wanting to face the yelling. He didn't need it right now, he had a blistering headache already from the explosion and being nearly knocked out.

"The drive explains that too," Dick revealed as he rested his back against the table. "He needed to cement his position with the Light and the Light's Partner."

Dick could see that hit a touchy subject. Wally frowned as he asked, "Wasn't that why he 'murdered' Artemis?"

Dick looked down and muttered softly, "I guess it didn't convince everyone."

That did it.

"_YOU GUESS?!" _Wally shouted angrily.

"The cave… was just a place!" Dick shouted back, not nearly as loud as Wally. "Worth sacrificing if it helps us stop the invasion!" He put his hands out as a gesture of an indifferent apology, "Look, I'm sorry you lost all your souvenirs!"

"Are you serious?!" Wally shouted back as he pushed Dick forcefully and harshly into the nearest chair to Dick. "I don't care about that junk! I'm worried about _Artemis_! Terrified for her!" Wally pointed at Dick and growled, "_You _put her right into his hands!"

"Wally, we're talking about Kaldur here!" Dick shouted, trying to prove a point.

In a much lower tone, but just a serious and furious, Wally said, "I know. Kaldur, our friend, who in the space of a few months lost the love of his life and found out Black Manta, was his _father. _Isn't possible Aqualad might actually be a traitor? A triple agent?"

Dick's head fell at the thought.

"He's supposed to be playing them," Wally pointed out to his best friend. "But are you absolutely sure he isn't playing _you._"

Dick knew pain- he experienced it first hand. The rage he felt after his parents' murder caused him stress, anger, and pain. He knew that he probably did very irrational things ten years ago. So, yes- he was aware of the thought that Kaldur might actually be a triple agent out of rage for the team that let Tula die and out of rage for his mentor who lied to him for his whole life about his parentage. But that didn't mean he wanted to hear it-

"_B16 Batgirl,_" the computer said.

"Dick!" Barbara called out, running in. She saw Dick and let out a sigh of relief at the sight of him being physically ok. She ran at him, bent over in front of him, and examined his face, grabbing the sides of his face. "A-are you ok?! Is everything in tact? God, I'm so glad you're alive-"

Dick smiled, immediately changing his persona, for the sake of keeping a cover. "Babs, I'm fine," Dick promised as he took her hands together, and kissed them gently. "Karen took care of it."

Barbara smiled softly, "Fucking asshole. You had me scared shitless." She kissed the top of his head. She turned around to see Wally, someone who she hadn't seen in a while. "Wally…?"

"Hey Barb," Wally said softly, still trying to cool down from the heated… _discussion _he just had with his best friend, to make it seem like nothing was wrong.

Barbara smiled as she walked over to him and gave him a hug. "How're you?" Barbara asked, already knowing the answer.

"I… I'm holding up," Wally shrugged as they both pulled back. "Managing."

Barbara put a hand on his cheek and said, "You ever need someone to talk to about _anything, _I'm your girl. Just call me."

Wally smiled, "Thanks, BG." He leaned down and kissed her cheek out of gratitude. "I appreciate it," He said honestly. He looked over to Dick, and said, "I'm going to go."

Dick got up and said, "You sure?"

Barbara turned to them and said, "If I was disrupting anything, just tell me."

Wally shook his head and said, "We finished up. I just came over to make sure Dick was ok." He went over to Dick, did a bro hug with him, and pulled back, slapping his back, "Stay safe, Man."

"Thanks," Dick nodded.

Wally went back over to Barbara, kissed her cheek as a goodbye, and said, "Keep an eye on him, and keep him out of trouble."

Barbara shrugged, "I'll try." She then looked back at him and muttered, "It's hard with this kid."

Wally smiled as he walked off to the zeta-tubes and went back to Palo Alto.

Dick slid back down in his arm chair and held back in a groan of aggravation. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back. This was just not how his night wanted to go-

Like she always would, Barbara sat down on his lap, and Dick let out a small groan of pain- not expecting weight on his body.

Barbara immediately got off of him and clasped her hands over her mouth out of surprise. "Oh god, are you not physically ok enough for that-"

Dick immediately turned her back around as he pulled her hips back down onto his lap. He wrapped an arm around her waist and the other hooked under the crook of her knees- like a bridal position.

"Just surprised me," Dick said softly.

Barbara smiled as she turned his face to look at her. "You are _ok, _right?" She asked as she played with the little hairs on his upper neck.

"Yes," Dick said as he skimmed the tops of her knees gently/ "I'm sure."

Barbara, who had been so scared that Dick had been hurt, began to pepper his face with kisses. She moved to his lips and kissed him tenderly, gently, but somehow still desperately.

"Babs," Dick whispered as he pulled back, noticing that there was one, just one single, tear slid down her cheek. He wiped it away immediately and kissed her once again softly.

Dick hadn't seen her cry in a long time, in a very long time actually- since her break up with Will. But this wasn't even crying- it was just a tear. But one tear shouldn't affect him that much. It was weird because Dick knew that she was crying over him, which was something he promised he'd never let happen.

"I was so scared," She whispered as she hid her face into the crook of his neck, trying to hide her worried face. Her breath warmed his neck and his body, ten times more than that coffee. "I thought I lost my best friend."

"I'm all right, Babs," Dick whispered, slowly rubbing her back. "I'm right here."

She pulled back and asked, "What happened?"

"Kaldur happened," Dick lied. "He brought Icicle Jr., the Terror Twins, and a new girl and blew up the cave."

Barbara raised an eyebrow and asked, "New girl?"

Dick shrugged as he lied perfectly, "Apparently, her name is Tigress. But that's all I got on her practically. I know that she's young, late teens and early twenties. A friend of Kaldur, did most underground work in Europe. But that's it." He felt bad for lying, but he felt even worse that he could do this so easily to Barbara's face. "She's a ghost."

Barbara frowned, "That's disconcerting." She got up from Dick's lap, crossed her arms, and leaned over. She kissed his lips warmly and said, "I'll see you later- I'm tired as hell, and hopefully I get to- maybe I shouldn't say it."

"Aw, come on, Babs," Dick groaned. "I almost got killed tonight and you can't just leave me hanging like that."

Barbara smirked, "I was going to say that hopefully, the next time I see, it's where you and I get to be naked at your place and I get to ride you hard until you pass out."

"Babe, it's going to be the other way around," Dick laughed as he kissed her again. "I'm going to pound my cock into you until I knock unconscious."

Barbara let a content sigh as she stood up. "Mmmm… Sounds like fun. I might even let you." She walked over to the zeta-tubes, going back to Gotham. "You need to get back to work, and I haven't sleep properly in a while. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Babs," Dick smiled as she zeta-ed back to Gotham.


	21. Promise

**Chapter 20**

OK- new chapter! Also, thank you to my awesome reviewers, it truly means a lot. I'm currently starting a new semester, so I probably won't be updating as frequently as I have been for the last week. But, I will try to update as frequently as I can. Please REVIEW and ENJOY!

* * *

_March 25__th__, 05:37 EST- Bludhaven_

Dick was sitting casually at his kitchen counter that faced his bedroom. He was re-reading the files that Kaldur had passed onto him two days ago. He was trying to make a solid cover for why he found Lagoon Boy's and the others' location. Using the combination of Aquaman's already-checked locations and the known possible sightings of Black Manta's ship, Dick began to pick places where they would start and have Wally help him come up with a reason why they chose that spot in Pacific Ocean-

Dick's head popped up when he heard a loud moan from his room. He quickly quit the file. He took out the drive and put it in his pocket. He then put up a document that looked like it qualified as a paper on the disadvantages and advantages of media's presence in modern day society… in French.

Dick heard light footsteps from his room come outside. Barbara Gordon was in his shirt that covered up to her mid-thigh, rubbing her eyes from the sleepy dust. She looked really cute to be honest

"Mornin', Red," Dick smiled at her.

Barbara smiled lightly as she blinked her eyes a few times. She leaned against the doorway of the bedroom and smiled at him. "Hi," she said softly. Her eyes shifted to Dick's computer and then back at him, "What're you doing?"

Dick groaned, "French Paper. Just because I'm barely in class doesn't mean that I can't hand in my essays."

Barbara sighed sarcastically, "Poor baby… How long have you been up?" She walked over to him, right between his legs as he sat on the stool. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Dick as he grasped her hips gently.

"About an hour," Dick murmured as he looked up at her. "I gotta finish this paper by midnight."

"The struggle?" Barbara asked patronizingly with a smile.

"Completely," Dick smiled back.

Dick pressed a soft chaste kiss to Barbara's mouth. He felt her press another hotter kiss to his lips before whispering huskily, "I wanna fuck you so badly."

Barbara shivered at his words and moaned, "Tell me how."

Dick began kneading her hips forcefully with one hand, while the other hand slipped up her torso. He slid a hand into her panties and began to circle her clit slowly, making her groan hotly. "I'm going to pick you up, throw you onto the couch, rip your underwear off, and kiss all the way down your body. I'm going to put you on my face and I swear to god, I'm going to make you scream and come until you see fucking stars," he said hotly, in a slight whisper, as he watched Barbara's face flush slightly.

Barbara, who never really expected dirty talk to things to her, bit her lip. She began playing with the hairs on his neck and murmured delicately, "C-cant go back on your word."

Dick smiled as he stood up quickly, and picked her up. "I wont." He immediately meshed his lips against hers and greedily sucked her mouth into his. He walked confidently over to the couch and kneaded her well-sculpted ass. He smiled cockily when Barbara whined into his mouth.

Dick dropped her onto the couch, laying her back down. There was a combination of anticipation, desire, and nervousness splayed across her face. He leaned over her, placing his knees on either side of her body.

Dick torturously began to kiss her neck slowly, but passionately. He then began to undo the buttons to her –_his- _shirt. He moved aside the shirt to knead her aching breasts, making her let out another breathless moan.

"You want me?" Dick asked as he slid one hand back down her underwear. He didn't get a real answer, but he smiled slightly when Barbara bucked into his hand as he began to circle her clit again. He then began to circle it harder, making her groan again.

"Babs, use your words," Dick whispered against her skin.

"_Yes!" _Barbara moaned wantonly. "I- w-want… n-need you." For some reason, Dick enjoyed Barbara's lack of diction way too much.

Dick moved up to capture her lips. He slid his tongue into her mouth and kissed her hard. She wrapped an arm around his back, while the other wrapped around his neck, so that he couldn't get away. She wrapped left leg around Dick's torso, to give him more room to work his fingers on her.

Dick moved down kissing down her body, like he had promised. He made hot wet licks between her cleavage and down her stomach. He ripped her underwear off and threw them to some corner of his room. He then managed to slowly kiss her left leg. He kissed the crook right between her leg and her core.

Barbara slid her hands into his hair and groaned. She began to massage his scalp and slightly pull. She panted hotly and whined, "_Dick. _Oh god, please. I-I'm so… so wet."

"I can tell," Dick teased, kissing the other crook on her other side.

"_Please,_" Barbara begged, holding his hair tighter, so clearly turned on. She couldn't fucking take it.

Dick smiled before whispering, "Don't worry. I'll take care of you, Baby."

Barbara _screamed._

Dick moved his mouth on her wonderfully. He couldn't get enough of her reactions and the way she tasted. He tasted her up and down, sucked on her clit like there was no tomorrow, and even managed to slip his tongue inside of her. No one was ever supposed to be this good… it was impossible.

"O-oh! Dick!" Barbara shouted as she felt her muscles begin to clench as his fingers replaced his tongue, and pummeled inside of her. He pumped his fingers into her ruthlessly as he nipped at her clit.

Well… the boy didn't lie because she saw stars. Her eyes shut tightly as she grabbed his hair, nearly pulling some out. She felt her body begin to shake as she came- she couldn't think, breathe, and she definitely couldn't speak. She was left simply with the ability to feel.

Dick slowed down the work on her clit as she came down her climax. Her breathing was labored, and she was panting, staring out into nothingness. Dick couldn't tell that she was also thinking.

_Which girl did he give his heart and soul to? _The voice in Barbara's mind asked while Barbara writhed blissfully because of Dick. _Couldn't be Zatanna- they were too young to even have sex (hopefully) when they went out. Raquel maybe- but their break-up was clean as could be- they laughed about it afterwards- neither one looked hurt. Not one of the girls he had one-night stands with- not even Lena or Bette Kane. But who? He had to have given his heart to someone- someone who probably broke the boy's heart, otherwise you wouldn't be here right now, recuperating from being eaten out by him- because it just isn't possible being that good otherwise- _

"Kept my promise?" Dick smirked as he kissed up her torso.

Barbara smiled, "Yeah. I saw stars."

"So I did good?" Dick murmured as he pressed a hot kiss to Barbara's lips.

Barbara took his face into her hands lightly and murmured, "Don't worry, I can do good too, baby."


	22. Okay

**Chapter 21**

Oof. Bad day guys, bad day. I really hate two faced people. They irk me to no ends. But that's not the point. Here's a new chapter: Review and Enjoy!

P.S- This Young Justice cancellation shit? Da fuck?!

* * *

_March 29__th__, 23:53- Hall of Justice_

Dick looked around at the members of his team, raised an eyebrow at them before asking, "Any questions?"

He had just finished explaining the whole rescue mission to the team. It was an intricate plan that seemed bulletproof, and no one felt like doubting the guy who was supposed to be their leader through thick and thin.

"What if they get to Robin and Barbara before we get to them?" Conner asked curiously, looking over to his two friends.

Barbara patted his shoulder consolingly, "Don't worry, Conner. I think Nightwing knows what he's doing." She then gave a look to Dick, which meant- _you fucking better. _

"We get them out no matter what," Dick said confidently and there was a sense of protectiveness in his voice that reassured the team. "I'm not loosing any more members of this team."

Barbara smirked, resting an elbow comfortably on Tim's shoulder.

Dick looked around to see if there were anymore questions, which there weren't. He then looked to his members and said, "Get some rest. Tomorrow is an important day and I don't want any screw-ups. I want to bring our boys home as quickly and quietly as possible, got it?"

The team nodded in unison.

Cassie and Tim were the first ones to live- going home to Georgetown and Gotham. Conner, Mal, and M'gann tucked into bed in their perspective rooms. Karen headed over back to Ivy Town after saying a quick, but sweet goodbye to Mal.

"You going back to Gotham?" Dick asked idly as Barbara walked back out into the training room. He was quickly typing into the computer about something that had to do with the info on the Light.

"Yeah," said Barbara. "I have to finish a paper and send it in soon." She noticed that Dick looked extremely tense. So, she dropped her bag to the floor and immediately began to rub his shoulders.

Dick stiffened at first, but quickly adjusted to her touch. He rolled his neck around and sighed at the tight knots in his shoulder slowly becoming undone. For someone with such small hands, Barbara sure had a hell of gripe… but Dick already knew that.

"You have to relax a little, Dick," Barbara whispered softly in his ear, not even Conner could hear her probably.

"How am I supposed to relax when we are missing Lagoon Boy, Beast Boy, Impulse, and Blue Beetle?" Dick asked rhetorically as she loosened her hands on his shoulders. He turned to her and ruffled his hair slightly. "We gotta get them back."

"And we will," Barbara said as she took the sides of his. She quickly kissed his lips. "But if you get so stressed out that you can't think straight, who is going to be our leader?"

Dick hated this; why was he so good at lying to her that Barbara actually believed him. This was fucking awful- he could hear the sincerity in her voice and the worry.

"So just remember to stay- I can't believe I'm using this expression- _whelmed,_" Barbara sighed.

Dick smiled at that.

Barbara kissed him once more and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, ok? Try to get some sleep, Nightwing."

"You too, Gordon," Dick said as he watched her pick up her bag and walk over to the zeta-tubes. He saw that she headed to Gotham and instantly disappeared.

_She'll never forgive you, _the voice in Dick's head reminded him, which it had been doing a lot lately. _She trusts you, she'd do anything for you. So, why do you continue to hurt her and lie to her? What happens when this is all over? When Artemis and Kaldur come home? Months and months of mourning and hatred, how will she just forget it? And how will she ever trust you again?_

Dick groaned as he turned off the computer. He walked back into the locker room and quickly changed into his civvies. Just as he left the cave, the voice added one more thing.

_What makes you think that after this is all over that she'd ever sleep with you again? And how could you even imagine her feeling the same way after you break her heart and trust into two?_

Dick sighed as he punched in the code for Bludhaven.

March 30th, _23:17- Pacific Ocean_

Like it was nothing, the Partner took Cassie's punch and threw her to the ground, right next to Conner.

_Oh, fuck me. _Barbara thought simply as she pulled out her batarangs and motioned for Tim to do the same.

In that time, the Partner used some sort of sonic ray to make Bee unconscious.

"Now," Barbara instructed quickly as she threw her first one. Her and Tim just began pelting their batarangs one after another.

Lagoon Boy tried to get a good hit on the Partner, but failed. Barbara didn't know he had done it, but the Partner shocked Lagoon Boy and blasted him into a large computer, rendering him immobile.

Barbara pulled out her Taser gun, along with Tim. They both pointed and blasted it. It latched onto apart of the Partner's _armor _(if that's what you want to call it), and it sent electricity over to him. Normally, people would scream out in pain or just pass out.

Neither happened, how disconcerting.

Something opened at the back of his armor. It looked like… hooks. And then they just began firing at them.

"Look out!" Barbara shouted as she jumped out of the way. She made it as she remained on the ground- low enough to steer clear. But Tim didn't.

_This… this is just not good, _Barbara thought internally for a split second.

Then… one of the abductees just had to play hero. He picked up one of Manta's Henchmen's guns. He tried to aim it at the Partner, but Shimmer (oh, where the fuck did this chick come from) kicked it out of his hand.

The mental link was down, so were Bee, Tim, and Lagoon Boy. It was time to take things into her own hands.

"Get up," Barbara growled at Conner and Cassie as she ran past them. She then ran at Shimmer, aiming a fair punch at Shimmer's head, which Shimmer deflected. Barbara threw her leg up for a decent kick to the chin, but it was deflected as well.

It remained on even ground for a large portion of the time. Conner and Cassie took care of the Partner while Barbara took care of Shimmer, who was causing much more of a mess than she ever had before in her life. But, how long could they keep this up?

"Look, it's another Bat-Baby," Shimmer teased as the two circle each other. Unfortunately for Shimmer, it looked Barbara was perfectly fine, hadn't even broken a sweat. "Where's the Big Guy himself to say you?"

"Baby?" Barbara asked with a smirk. She cracked her neck and asked patronizingly, "Bitch, does it look like I'm a baby?" She then ran at Shimmer, and landed a swift kick to her gut.

_Ugh, can't you at least get the link back up?! _It was Garfield's irritated voice. Barbara normally was indifferent towards the fact that she could hear her teammates thoughts during missions, but she had never been so glad to hear a pre-pubescent boy's voice in her life. _Oh… thanks…. Now come on! We're sealed out of the docking bay! What's going on in there?_

Dick's voice was next. _Don't know. I'm cut off aboard the bioship-_

Before Barbara could give that man a piece of her mind about preparedness, Cassie beat her to it. _We're fighting Black Beetle and Shimmer. Lagoon Boy, Robin, and Bumblebee are already down and- CONNER, LOOK OUT! Superboy is down! It's just Batgirl and me now!_

Out of pure distraction, Barbara hadn't even noticed a fairly well-aimed punch to her side. She let out a mild groan of pain before stepping on Shimmer's foot and then attempting to round-house kick her with the other foot. She missed, but it still got Shimmer far enough away from her. She had to finish this quick, she refused to leave Cassie alone with… _Black Beetle. _So she tuned out Garfield's and M'gann's conversation and focused on beating Shimmer up.

From the corner of her eye, Barbara saw M'gann peak half of her body through the door. But Black Beetle noticed and he did something weird… He stopped her. Her torso hung limply- Barbara never knew that was even possible.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Cassie shouted at him, even though she was clearly in no position to be shouting at him.

In a fairly clam, casual, and neutral, Black Beetle responded, "Shifted the density of the door. Wasn't quite prepared for that was she? But don't be jealous- I can put you half way through the door too… _Half way. _The Hard way."

Barbara tried not to listen to the bangs and grunts of Cassie, but it was hard not to. From what Barbara could see, it looked painful and somewhat savage.

_Cassie, come on, girl, _Barbara tried to communicate with her, while dodging Shimmer's attempts to punch her. Ok, Nightwing had put them in the worst situation possible.

Soon enough after several hits against the door, Blue Beetle released her and let her body slide to the floor, unconscious.

That was fucking it for Barbara.

Barbara deflected a punch from Shimmer, somehow pushed herself off the nearest piece of elevated machinery, and managed to kick Shimmer swiftly in the face.

_Bitch, _Barbara thought idly as she turned around, meeting the eye of Black Beetle.

Something in this guy's eyes made Barbara feel like that this was going to be one hell of a fight because she took out his favorite play toy.

But the door, where Cassie's body was leaning against and M'gann's body was halfway through, opened miraculously with Jaime, Bart, and Garfield. Garfield immediately picked up his sister's body, while Bart bent down to help Cassie.

Jaime saw the damage that Black Beetle had created. His eyes widened and he touched the wall. Barbara jumped slightly when she realized that the other door, connecting the bioship to the flyer out. She even saw the last abducted teen tumble backwards.

"Little Brother," Black Beetle said harshly while pointing at him. "One way or another, I'm putting you back on mode. You are of the Reach and cannot escape it."

_Little Brother? _Barbara thought as she frowned. _The Reach? What the hell is going on?_

Jaime, who looked like he was about faint, clutched the wall for support before standing up tall and saying, "I have to…"

As if something clicked inside of Jaime's mind or body, Jaime immediately began attacking Black Beetle like she had never seen him attack anyone before.

Barbara, hoping that Blue could take care of himself at this rate, picked up the miniature Bee and began running down towards Nightwing. He ran at her, and even though she couldn't see his eyes, Barbara knew that Dick had the intentions of kicking some serious ass. But there was something else in his eyes. Hesitation… for what? She had no idea what, but right now, she didn't have the fucking time for that and nor did he.

"Hold up," Barbara said as she put up a hand to stop him. "Blue is keeping Black busy." She gently rested Bee into Dick's hands and went on with the information and the plan she had cultivated in her mind. "Impulse, Beast Boy, and I will drag everyone else into the Bioship's hold. Once we're in, you _need _to be at the helm, ready to make a fast exit." She gripped his hands quickly, illustrating her need for him to pull his shit together.

Dick, knowing that Barbara knew that something was off, nodded once. "Right. Execute."

At the same time, Dick and Barbara ran in opposite directions, off to execute Barbara Gordon's plan.

Barbara helped pick up Conner with Cassie who had just woken up with a blistering headache, and carefully, but quickly, dragged him into the Bioship's hold. As the reached the exit, Barbara noticed water. Water began flowing into the room. She looked over to Shimmer, the only one conscious enough to do something remotely like that-

But she wasn't a meta. She had no extra abilities, except for being a decent fighter and for being extremely useless sometimes-

Unless the Reach fucked with her too. They're just using anyone at this rate.

Barbara began dragging Superboy in faster. "Come on, Conner!" Barbara shouted at him. "Stay with me!" She pushed him on and turned around, "Impulse- come on!"

Bart ran in, dropping La'gaan onto the ground softly. "Where the heck did this water come from?"

Barbara ignored his question and ran back to the entrance of the bioship and looked to see if they were missing members or abducted teens. Everyone was there…

"Everyone is aboard except Blue!" Barbara shouted out to Dick.

"Going back in for him!" Impulse shouted immediately. He ran at the waves, but was immediately pushed back by them. He flowed into Garfield's arms.

The water situation was getting out of control. If they didn't move, they were going to drown.

"Nightwing, seal the hatch!" Barbara ordered, not caring about chain of commands right now. "Docking bay is flooding our hole!"

"Acknowledged," Nightwing said back.

"But Blue!" Garfield shouted desperately, still holding onto Impulse.

Barbara turned around. They didn't have time for this, no matter how mean she sounded. "We can't help him if we drown or get crushed by the pressure at this depth!" She scolded sternly. She turned to Dick and gave him a look.

The hatch closed and they floated off.

"Now what?!" Impulse shouted at her angrily. "Are you just going to let Blue die in there because you just sentenced him to death?! He might not make it out-"

"I have a back-up plan," Barbara glared at him. She walked over to La'gaan who was sitting down, still slightly recuperating. She bent down in front of him and asked, "How you holding up, Fish Boy?"

La'gaan looked up slowly and said, "I'm… I'm going to be fine."

"Can you get Blue back for us?" Barbara asked. "If you can't… I'll go, but if you can, it'll probably be faster and more efficent if you go-"

"No!" Nightwing shouted at Barbara. "You're going to get crushed by the pressure and if you think that you can swim in comparison to the Manta-"

"It's ok," La'gaan said as he stood up. He cracked his neck and said, "Open a hatch for me. I got this."

Dick did so and La'gaan swam out. The other teeangers looked scared as shit, no one blames them.

Barbara walked over to Dick and said, "I'm going to put the kids in the second holding area. This might be too much for them."

Dick nodded, "Ok."

Barbara frowned and noticed the air of distraction in Dick's attitude. She then looked at the teens and said, "In through there." She pointed to the door on the right side of Dick.

Before going in with them, she shook her head at Dick.

* * *

_March 31__st__, 02:09- Hall of Justice_

"Keep the kids who had been affected, and send them to me tomorrow in Taos," Black Canary instructed. She looked over to the kids who had been in the mesh pen with Tim, Barbara, and Karen, who were all now placed in a interrogation room getting physical inspections by Karen. "Send the other ones home. They've had enough for one night."

Nightwing nodded, "Got it. They're only about four of them that were possibly affected. You might not get a lot."

"I know," Black Canary said with a nod. "But the chance of them forgetting one single detail about that place is small. They experienced so many traumas there. Anything that they might say will be helpful."

"Right," Dick added.

"I want Blue, Impulse, Lagoon Boy, and BB too," Black Canary said as she crossed her arms, nodding her head over at the boys who were being checked out by Mal.

Nightwing raised an eyebrow too. He was a little skeptical to that.

"They probably experienced a lot," Black Canary went on, not noticing or caring about Dick's hesitation. "I need to check up on them too. Just to be safe."

Nightwing sighed, "Ok, Canary… Is that it?"

Black Canary looked over to her old student. She patted his head gently, despite him being well over a half a foot taller than her. "Get some rest kid, you did good."

Dick smiled, "Thanks. I couldn't have done it without the team."

Black Canary nodded, "I'm taking them to StarLabz in Taos."

Dick nodded as he looked over to M'gann, who looked tired and sad. He decided it might not be best to approach her right now. Conner was already asleep in his cot. La'gaan too.

"Where's Barbara?" Dick asked Tim.

Tim shrugged, "Said she hit the showers… She isn't happy right now."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Tim looked down and said, "You should ask her why. I think Alfred would kick my ass if I repeated half of the words she said."

Dick sighed, "Perfect."

Dick took the elevator downstairs. The plan went well, Dick supposed; they got back the boys and even got to meet the partner first hand. But, he didn't expect that. If Blue hadn't gone apeshit on "Black Beetle," then they would've been fucked and he knew that. God, was Artemis ok though? Did she make it ok when Superboy through her against the wall? What about Kaldur, where was he in the whole mess?

Before he knew it, he was inside of the shower room. At the end of the room, he heard the shower stop. There was steam from that booth and out walked Barbara Gordon in a black bikini top and a pair of spandex shorts. Her hair was soaked and she was drying it with her towel softly.

Barbara looked up and saw Dick, staring at her. She simply frowned at him, still angry about the outcome of the mission and the fact that they could've all died in the Manta Flyer.

"I only have one question for you," Barbara said shortly; aggravation was so clear in her tone. She walked passed him and towards the bench by the door. She picked up her larger towel and began wipe her body dry. "What was up?"

Dick raised an eyebrow as he took off the mask. He murmured, "What're you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Dick," Barbara groaned irritably. "Your head wasn't in the game today; it was clear as night and day. We could've all died today! If Blue hadn't come in, what would you have done? It would've been me against Black Beetle until someone else woke up… or until I passed out."

Dick remained silent. He didn't think about. During the ride back to the Hall, he had seen all of the members on his team. La'gaan was probably the only happy-looking one; he had M'gann again. Cassie looked drained and almost traumatized. Conner and Karen looked distraught with themselves. And Tim looked like he was in serious pain. What if it was just Barbara and Black Beetle.

Out of the members on the team that was placed against Black Beetle, Barbara was probably the best at hand-to-hand combat, even with Superboy, despite being a non-meta. She could hold own, Batman had taught her that, but for how long? How long before Black Beetle would blast her, put her through a wall, or just straight up kill her-

"And then what, Dick?" Barbara asked shortly. "Black Beetle would've opened up the other door and literally would've taken down you, gotten back all the abducted teens, and maybe, just maybe, he would've taken you. And then… what? We would be without a leader! Tim would be without another older brother! Bruce, whenever he comes back, would be without another son! And I would be without a b-" She stopped herself short, before taking a long break, taking her things her into her arms.

Barbara sucked her teeth before flipping her wet hair over her shoulder. She then looked at Dick with sad, disappointed, but tired eyes. "Maybe this… _negotiation _we have is distracting you."

Dick couldn't muster anything else out, except for "What?"

"Don't make me repeat it, Dick," Barbara said, probably upset with herself for saying it. She slid one hand through her red locks, a nervous habit that Dick noticed she had. "Maybe we are letting _this _get in the way of the plan for the team, I mean. Before anything else, the invasion comes first doesn't it? We gotta stay focused and I don't think us sleeping together is helping us. Maybe, I shouldn't come over tonight-"

Before Barbara could finish, Dick grabbed her hand desperately. It shocked her and she jumped slightly in response. Before she could say anything, Dick managed to speak first.

"Not tonight," Dick said softly, but assertively. He looked up at her and, Barbara felt her heart begin to beat even faster. His eyes, even though they were covered, said something to Barbara. She could see pain, disappointment in himself, and tiredness his eyes. "Please, Babs. Not tonight. I can't."

Something in his voice made Barbara's heartbeat accelerate at an unnaturally fast pace: it was hoarse, low, and tired. It made her forgot and regret everything she had just said.

Barbara nodded simply and bit her lower lip gently before saying, "O... Okay."


	23. Realization

**Chapter 22**

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy. Also, I'm sick. OK, writing smut sick is really damn hard. But anyways, please _**REVIEW**_ and enjoy!

* * *

_March 31st, 23:22- Bludhaven_

It had been a long day. A long day that included a lot of recovery, rejoice, and understanding. They had a lot of work to don on the Reach, so for most of the day that is where their concentration spent: at the cave, doing work.

Dick didn't have to ask Barbara to go home with him; he gave her one look, and Barbara just nodded. They both headed to Bludhaven that instant.

The car ride was not a long one; it never had been. But there was something in Barbara's stomach that made it seem a lot longer than usual. It was a weird churning or something or other.

Barbara didn't realize it was nervousness and anticipation.

Dick was holding her hand as he drove back to his apartment, kneading it very slowly. It made Barbara blush slightly, so she continued to look out the window, trying to hide it.

By the time they reached Dick's apartment, Dick parked the car in his normal spot right outside the building. He opened the door, and they began to slowly climb the stairs.

It wasn't until the staircase between the fourth and fifth floor that Barbara had realized how stupid she was to believe that Dick wouldn't try anything before they got into his apartment. Well, at least she didn't mind.

On the steps, Dick gently pushed Barbara against the wall. He covered her mouth with his and kissed her gently. Barbara wrapped her arms around his back as Dick held her face in his hands.

One hand slid from her face down to her hip and began to dig patterns right above her jean waistline. She let out a soft sigh into his kiss and grabbed him closer.

Dick then slid his other hand down to the undersides of her ass. He lifted her up, and naturally, she wrapped her legs around his waist. She pulled back and blinked her eyes.

When she looked into his eyes, and he hers, they both could tell something was going to be different than the other times.

Dick walked her up the stairs as Barbara continued to kiss, suck, lick Dick's neck. He somehow managed to unlock his door and open it. Once they entered his apartment, Dick dropped her and began kissing her mouth this time. Somehow, he even managed to lock the door.

Dick helped shuck away her jacket as he did hers. He began to kiss her neck again, and she moaned softly into the cool air of the apartment. He honestly loved the way she moaned. Some girls would be too loud, too whiny, too extravagant, but with Barbara, damn. She always sounded perfect. Her moans were low and airy. They made him crazy.

As if on instinct, Barbara lifted up her leg and hooked it around his waist. Dick groaned as he bit softly into her neck, relishing the feeling. "Oh Dick…" Barbara whimpered softly as she began to tug off his opened shirt. Even through her leggings, Dick could feel the heat coming off her body and the slight dampness between her legs. Like each and every other time they had been together, it made him crazy.

Dick pulled back. He let his blue shirt fall off and then quickly took off his undershirt. He then instantly latched back onto Barbara's mouth.

Barbara skimmed her hands against Dick's abs and well-sculpted back. He let out a beautiful groan into her mouth. She truly loved the fact that she could make him groan like that.

They scrambled into the bedroom, kicking off shoes and socks. Barbara had somehow managed to throw off her sweatshirt and was left in an undershirt and bra. When they finally reached his bed, Dick lifted Barbara up and threw her (gently) onto the bed. He climbed on top of her, placing his knees on either side of her hips.

Dick leaned down and pressed his lips back against hers. He reached down to the waistline of her jeans. He un-buttoned them and slowly slid her pants, along with her panties off.

He pressed another kiss to her lips before moving down to her neck. Barbara really felt herself loosing all sorts of control as she began to grind her hips naturally. She desperately began to un-button and pull of his pants. She threw them somewhere at the end of the bed, probably by her own pants.

Dick pulled back and helped Barbara lift off her shirt. Once that was off, she quickly unclasped her bra and threw it to the side. Even though Dick had seen the sight of her chest before, he still was shocked and surprised every time he saw her gorgeous body.

"Beautiful," he muttered before leaning back over her. He kissed the skin above her breasts, making her gasp sharply. He let one hand slid down her well-toned stomach and to her folds. He slowly began to massage her clit, making Barbara breathe very shortly, despite trying to breathe slower.

Barbara pulled down Dick's boxers and pulled him closer. "Please," She whispered hotly into his ear.

Dick pulled back and hovered right above her. He took the tip of his cock as Barbara allowed her legs to spread a little further, allowing more access for him to enter her.

Barbara bit her lower lip as Dick maintained eye contact as he slipped all the way in her. She gulped at the eye contact; it made her shiver. Even with that initial thrust, he managed to hit that spot that made Barbara moan.

They stayed like this for a moment with Dick in her as closely and intimately as possible. Barbara held him closely and let out a strangled gasp as he began to move slowly. He made sure to swivel his hips to make sure that he could touch every part of her.

Barbara cried out as Dick's pace increased, slamming into her. He let out strangled gasps and grunts of ecstasy into her neck. He then lifted his back up and sought her mouth crazily. At the same time of he slammed into her core, his tongue plundered into her mouth hotly. One of his hands fisted the sheets as the other one reached to the back of her head. He grasped her gently, but securely enough, to pull her head back so he could complete access to her mouth. He took her so desperately that Barbara's nails wrecked havoc on his back.

"Barbara," Dick gasped into their kiss.

His gasp pushed her over the edge. She contracted violently, ripped her mouth away from his, and called out his name. The spasms ricocheted through her body, making her cling onto Dick as an attempt to hold onto reality.

Dick fought the urge to come, but he found it especially hard when Barbara's core tightened around him so hotly. He fought the urge to release everything commendably, but that didn't prevent the shaking of his body. He just wanted hers to come to a finish.

Barbara dropped her torso and head against the bedding. She felt helpless in the best way possible as Dick kept pushing into her. She looked up at him, still holding him close. One hand reached up to push him down closer to her. She immediately kissed him, and this time it was Barbara who used her tongue to probe his mouth. She nipped lightly at his lips and soothed them with her tongue, making his groan into the kiss.

Like every other time when he was close, Dick's thrusts became even faster and more impulsive. As a response, Barbara wrapped her legs around Dick's waist and hooked them around his back. She was damn sure determined to ride his orgasm as if it were her own.

But, just like that, Barbara felt the same unbearable-pressure build at an incredible rate. Her eyes shot open when her core began to squeeze him again.

"_Fuck!" _Barbara cried out as she ripped her mouth away Dick's and clung to him as an orgasm passed through her body, much more powerful than the former. Dick kept pushing into her, nipping at her neck and grabbing the sheet even harder.

Dick let out a strangled groan into her neck as he came powerfully. With one last thrust, Dick nearly collapsed on top of her. But instead of giving into his tired body's demands, Dick rolled off of her, while pulling himself out. He then managed to wrap an arm around her waist, and pulled her onto him.

Barbara (tired, exhausted, spent) lightly pressed a kiss to his peck, which she was face-to-face with. She couldn't believe that she had two orgasms in one-round of sex. Was that even possible?

She then looked up at Dick. He opened his eyes, and something inside of her clicked. It was weird; it was a little jolt that made her bit her lip anxiously before. She never felt it before, and it almost scared her.

Dick might've felt it too, but he didn't show it. He just wiped a piece of hair back from her face before bringing her down to kiss her again- softly, gently, and tenderly.

"Get some sleep," Dick whispered as he rubbed the back of her neck warmly. "It's been a long day."

"You too," Barbara insisted softly as she lay back down on his naked hot chest.

Dick pulled up the comforter over them. He rested a hand under his head as Barbara snuggled into him, finding a comfortable position. She draped a leg over his and rested a hand on his chest.

The logical voice in Barbara's voice said something very un-logical to Barbara. It made her stop breathing for a moment. It made her stop thinking too. It was so weird how one little thought could do that to her.

_You love him, _the voice said softly.

Barbara gulped so she wouldn't say the words out loud. This… This was no time to be falling for someone. Especially when they had just found the most important piece of information on the Reach and the Light. Espeically since things would be getting so critical now. Especially with the Justice League broken up.

Especially since it was him.

Dick Grayson? Oh come on, Barbara. Playboy millionaire. Son to the one of the wealthiest men on the planet. The vigilante of Bludhaven. The leader of the team? Her best friend since age 9. Her partner-in-crime?

Why him? He was a smart-ass… a troll… a work-aholic… but, determined, charming, handsome, intelligent, kind, funny, understanding, and sweet too. Yes, he was a bit of a geek: mathlete. And yeah, he did do that weird thing with taking out the prefixes of words. And yes, he was a bit corny. And of course, he was nosy. And yes, he was the sweetest guy she had ever met-

Oh fuck.

Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit.

"Good night, Gordon," Dick whispered into her forehead, breaking up her string of internal curses.

Barbara nodded quickly and whispering back, "Night, Grayson," praying she didn't say any of those things out loud.


	24. Off Your Chest

**Chapter 23**

Here's another chapter. On the shorter side. Please _**Review**_ and Enjoy!

PS- Love you REVIEWERS and FOLLOWERS :D

* * *

_April 1__st__, 07:43- Bludhaven_

Barbara woke up in a dazed fog as she slowly opened her eyes. There was no body beside her; she was alone. She sat up straighter and rubbed her eyes. Like every other time, Barbara picked up some type of article of clothing on the floor to act as her cover-up. It happened to be an undershirt and a pair of underwear.

Barbara ruffled her hair back and she walked into living room. But then she realized that Dick was actually out there, wasn't he? He wasn't in the bathroom, so he had to be out there in the living room.

Barbara scurried back and quickly checked the mirror to make sure that everything was intact. She combed her hair back with her fingers and began to look at the bags under her eyes. Apart of her desperately wished that she brought her make-up to fix her face, but damn, nothing you could do about it now.

Barbara groaned internally. She turned around and walked outside. _Maybe he just wont look at me, _Barbara thought hopefully. She opened the door and shyly walked back out.

Dick was sitting at the counter with his computer, typing away at something or other. He looked up and smiled, "Morning, Beautiful."

Her heartbeat quickened slightly; his smile had never done that to before. She had seen the Grayson smile, lived through it. She could always see past it and never understood why girls would swoon. But now, she did. It was dazzling: bright white teeth and kind eyes to match.

Barbara smiled back, "Hi, Grayson." She walked past him and into the kitchen. She pulled out a glass and poured herself some orange juice. She walked back to him and saw that he was doing another college paper. She rested her chin on his shoulder before, quite bravely in her book, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Gimmie some of that," Dick said as he took the orange juice and took a sip. He then set it down and looked back up at her. "Are you coming in for work today?"

"Gotta take care of Gotham," Barbara said. "You know how it is over there." She then moved back as he turned himself around to face her. "Especially with Batman gone for so long. Criminals and cons all over the city think that since he's gone they can do whatever the fuck they want, and you know that I'm not having that."

He smirked, "I wouldn't imagine you would."

Barbara smiled at that. She looked at the clock and said, "Oh. Damn, I gotta go to class." She then looked at the clock again and said, "Oh shit! I need to leave now!"

Dick watched curiously, and somewhat adoringly, as Barbara scurried around the house for her articles of clothing through her house. "Why don't you let me drive you-"

"Because that's stupid! You don't have to go in and I know you probably have to go to the cave or something for work, especially after that last mission! It's fine, a train is coming soon!" Barbara shouted angrily at her house as she slipped her pants on over her legs. She slid her jacket on over her body. She picked up her little purse and ran back to Dick. She pressed a kiss to his lips and said, "I'll talk to you later, Dick."

Dick shook his head and sighed, "See you, Gordon."

Barbara scurried out of his apartment.

* * *

_April 1__st__, 11:21- Gotham University_

Barbara lay down happily as she rested her head on her pillow.

"You are barely here anymore, you know that?" Lena asked rhetorically as she sat on her bed.

"Busy," Barbara groaned into her pillow.

"You mean with Grayson?" Lena asked with a smirk clear in her voice.

"Uh… Yeah," Barbara laughed quietly, knowing it wasn't just with Dick but also saving the city from crime. "Sure."

"Babe, how long have you been sleeping with him?" Lena asked curiously.

Barbara shrugged, "Almost two months or something like that."

"And it's a casual-sex relationship, still?" Lena asked, there was an air of disbelief in her voice.

"Yes?" Barbara asked if it were obvious.

"You're stupid," Lena said quite clearly and shortly.

"Ouch. My feelings."

Barbara then sat up and asked, "Do I get to know why at least?"

"Come on, Barbara!" Lena shouted, throwing her hands up in the air dramatically. "You've been sleeping with him for two months, and you've known him for ten years! You like him!"

"Do not!" Barbara shouted back.

"Then, you must be some cold heartless bitch because honestly, how do you not fall for him?" Lena asked.

"Did you just call me that?" Barbara asked harshly, standing up.

"No because honestly you must!"

"Ok, I do!" Barbara shouted at her, not realizing that words actually came out of her mouth. She then stared blankly for a moment, not able to believe that she had actually said it. Lena just simply smiled. "So?" Barbara said after a moment, pretending like it was nothing.

"I think you just needed to hear yourself say it aloud," Lena said honestly.

"And what'll that do? It's not like he feels the same way," Barbara said rationally.

Lena just simply laughed as she picked up her book bag. "It's good to get things off your chest to a friend. It'd be even better to tell him," She revealed as she walked out of their dorm room.

Barbara let out a tired groan as she fell back down onto her bed. Like hell she was telling him and ruining what they had now.


End file.
